<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salt of the Sea, Sweet Like Whiskey by Kiyoko18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320671">Salt of the Sea, Sweet Like Whiskey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18'>Kiyoko18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Decisions, Blood, Blood and Violence, Brothel Boy!Wally, Brothels, Comfort Sex, Derogatory Language, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kinky, Lack of Communication, Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pirate!Dick, Pirates, Prostitution, Rimming, Romance, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion, Slavery, Slavery mention, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Threats of sexual violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whipping, ish, pirate!Bruce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting is all it takes sometimes. </p><p>When they first met, all Dick and Wally were to each other were passing ships. To Wally, Dick was another client. To Dick, Wally was another warm body beside him at night till he moved on to the next port. They didn't expect more. </p><p>Fate, however, had other ideas, and Wally is pulled into Dick's seafaring, exciting world. Will he be torn apart and sunk, dashed upon the rocks, or will he thrive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sirens Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU that was inspired by talking with a few friends on Discord. Thank you to Elated Civility and DustyTales for helping me out with this story and for all the proofreading and reviewing you did. Lord Knows this probably needed it lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick kept his head low as he stalked through the dingy streets of the pirate outpost, finally free from the confines of the ship and allowed to go to shore. Free to hunt down some drink...and perhaps a little action. </p><p> </p><p>Three long months at sea wreaked havoc on the young 19-year-old man. He needed to get his cock wet and work out some tension.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, his feet brought him to the perfect place. Here, hidden in the trees and the bushes, up against the cliffside, there was a large gap in the stone, covered by a wooden door. Dick strode up to it and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>A small window opened up and two beady eyes peered out. “Password?”</p><p> </p><p>“Slipknot.”</p><p> </p><p>The window closed, then the door opened, the guard stepping aside to let him into, what he came to know as, the Coral Cavern Brothel. Dick grinned and stepped inside, getting a view of the cavernous natural cave, fitted with wooden beams and flooring, old hastily repaired furniture, fully stocked bar, and a ramshackle stage, on which two young women were … performing.</p><p> </p><p>Performing, as in topless, kissing and grinding against each other.</p><p> </p><p>He idly inspected the ladies on stage for a moment, then, uninterested, Dick grabs a cup of wine and sits down and quietly chats with other patrons, and eventually his crew. He’s kinda surprised more aren’t trying to … <em> relieve </em> themselves before seeing a small sign. A sign that repeats everywhere, reading for them to take it outside or in back with the prostitutes. If caught you pay a blood fee. He doesn’t want to know the blood fee...</p><p> </p><p>Dick sighs and turns back to his conversation with his crewmates.</p><p> </p><p>“Have to admit, this has a lot to offer, but nothing that I’d be plowing home for,” Dick muttered as he sipped his wine.</p><p> </p><p>Kate chuckled and elbowed him. “Maybe not yet, but there's someone here who might be willing to take your pent up young blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick raised an eyebrow. “Oh, who?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s up next.”</p><p> </p><p>The women’s performance finished just as Kate stopped speaking and the lights dimmed dramatically for a few moments. Many of the normally rowdy patrons go quiet while others carry on whispered conversations. Dick looks around, confused as to what was going on. Then the lights brighten, almost blindingly, and on the stage is a stunning, lightly dressed, lithe man, no older than Dick himself. With long, shoulder-length, curly red hair and speckled skin. He’s dressed provocatively, his shirt hanging open and draped over his shoulder, sitting under a prop arbor. The chaise is more like a bed and the young man has himself positioned in a manner most enticing to the audience.</p><p> </p><p>And, in particular, to Dick. The man’s cup halted halfway to his lips as he ogled the sight of the man seductively eyeing the audience over his shoulder. “I didn’t keep you lads waiting did I?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheers and hollers erupted from the crowd, causing the redheaded god to giggle. “I’m so glad to see you all so eager to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly two large, well-built men, one African and one blonde with long braids, stepped onto the stage and strode up behind the redhead. The brothel boy smiled at them, each hand reaching up to caress a strong jaw. “I know these two did.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick sees the men smile and their strong, worn hands go to grope at the milky, freckled flesh of the boy on stage. He can feel his eyes following the hands as they disappear under clothes, trace along swells and valleys of untouched skin, and greedily grope wherever they can reach.</p><p> </p><p>...Dick now knew why they needed the signs, he could feel his trousers getting tight already and his blood get hot.</p><p> </p><p>His crewmates take notice and jeer at him, Kate cackling. “Looks like the Sunset Sirens caught another one, lads!”</p><p> </p><p>The Sunset Siren. So that’s what he was called. Dick could only find it fitting. Everything about the man seemed designed to draw him in. Everything from his body, his eyes, his <em> voice </em>. It took every ounce of restraint to keep Dick in his seat and not in the front row.</p><p> </p><p>The Siren purred, leaning into the men’s touch. “Can you rough, bloodthirsty pirates show a Navy brat like me my place?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s ears perk up at that, he turns to Kate. “Navy brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Siren’s the son of a Navy Captain. His stage name is the name of his father’s ship, ‘cording to rumors.” Kate filled in, polishing off her drink with a flourish. </p><p> </p><p>Dick felt a shot of arousal make its way to the deepest pit of his belly and his gaze was back on the Siren, who was now getting smirked at by his stage partners. They force the man’s shirt off, much to his delight, and one of them pulls out their cock, pushing it into his face. “Open up, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The Siren obliged, letting the black man grip his hair and use his mouth. Meanwhile, the braided man was getting comfortable behind the Siren on the bed, feeling up the boy’s thin body, then pulling his trousers off.</p><p> </p><p>The Siren mewls in delight spreading his ass with his hands, showing off a cute little pink hole. The blonde, braided haired pirate spats into his hand, slicking up his cock with it. The Siren eyes him over his shoulder, shaking his hips, encouraging cheers from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyes are glued to the redhead’s facial expressions as the pirate pushes in. He moans around the cock in his mouth, his eyebrows scrunching up for just a moment before his face relaxed and flushed. He turned his lidded eyes to the audience and began thrusting back against the one in his ass. </p><p> </p><p>Dick can feel his mouth watering as he watched him take it from the two pirates. His pants grew unbearably tight. If this kept up he would have to either pay for services or go outback as the signs suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Kate grins, noting his discomfort. “Want to buy him out for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, but you best be quick. The Siren is a very popular boy, and can only take one or two clients a night after his shows. I reckon you’ll have to pay before the show is finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick was up and crossing the room before Kate could even finish, going to the booker. He paid his coin, plus a little extra to the booker to … convince him. Then he reclaimed his seat to enjoy the rest of the performance.</p><hr/><p>After the show, where Wally gleefully waved goodbye to his adoring audience (all while wiping himself free of his stage partners liquid lust) Dick made his way through the winding caverns and tunnels that made up the back rooms of the brothel, following the booker’s directions to Wally’s room. </p><p> </p><p>And by ‘room’ he meant a small cave with a curtain over the entrance. Dick walked up to the red curtain, which looked to be made of sail material, and knocked on the rock beside it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Come in~</em>,” said a soft, honey-sweet voice. </p><p> </p><p>Dick pulled the curtain aside, stepped into the room, and was treated to the sight of the gorgeous redhead spread out on his makeshift sail canvas and spare sheet bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Evening sailor. Are you Richard?” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>The Sunset Siren climbs out of the bed, treating Dick to the sight of him in nothing but his undergarments, and saunders up to him, pressing up against the pirate. “Never seen you around here before. New to the Black Isles?”</p><p> </p><p>“New to the Coral Caverns, maybe, but I’ve been to this port many times over the years,” Dick responds, wrapping an arm around the Sirens waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh~, well, regardless, I’m flattered to have made such an impression. Would you like me to take your coat?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick nods and lets the Siren undress him. “I don’t mean to overstep, lad, but can I venture to ask your name?”</p><p> </p><p>He folds Dick’s coat and sets it aside before looking back to him, a mirthful glint in his eyes. “Oh? Did you not know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't, I'm afraid. Couldn’t pry it from anyone, so thought it best to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>The Siren smirks and Dick feels his knees go weak. The prostitute strode up to him, pressing their bodies together and Wally encircling his warm, pale, freckled arms around Dick’s neck. “Name’s Wallace, sir, Wallace West, but I let my patron’s call me Wally.”</p><p> </p><p>“West...West…,” Dick pondered, the name sounding familiar. Then he remembered what Kate told him earlier. “Wait...are you the son of Captain Rudolph West? The Navy officer?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s smile never left his face, but he looked bitterly amused. “Oh, so you know all about my dear father.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick took Wally into his arms. “More than know him, lad. I’ve fought him. And if I may, it’s hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you could have come from a swab like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally blushes. “I’m flattered you think so, but I must say I’m intrigued now. Who are you, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick kisses the back of Wally’s hand softly. “Richard, Richard Grayson, first mate of the Dark Knight. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally’s eyes widened. “A first mate? You surprise me, Richard. I don’t know many officers who spend their time on the stage floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“In my experience, you find the most precious of treasures in the most unlikely of places,” Dick said, a crooked smile coming to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s blush grows deeper, highlighted by his fiery red hair and deep sea-green eyes. The man bites his lip and pulls Dick to the bed, letting the pirate climb between his spread legs. “Well, sir, can you educate me on the difference between an officer and the rest of their crew on how they perform in bed?” </p><p> </p><p>The pirate smiles and leans down to kiss the sirens tempting, rosy lips. “If I have your permission, I’d be honored.”</p><p> </p><p>Their lips ghosted against each other, and Dick rumbles, “Could I venture to request the taste of your lips on mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally smiles and pulls Dick into a kiss, which Dick enthusiastically returns, running his rough, worn hands against this Siren’s soft, warm skin. The pirate moans into the other's mouth. It has been so long since he’d felt the feeling of another’s body against him, let alone one as welcoming and … experienced as Wally’s.</p><p> </p><p>The prostitute hooks his leg around Dick’s hip, pulling him in closer, while his talented hands easily remove the pirate’s silk shirt. Dick’s skin tingles when it makes contact with the others, their chests pressed together. Dick grinds their clothed hardnesses together, pleased when he hears the man under him moan in response. His lips pull away and he begins to lavish attention on the tragically unmarked flesh of Wally’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>A happy little mewl came from Wally’s now free mouth and he began clawing at the dark-skinned man’s back. Dick brings up his hands to Wally’s chest, rubbing the soft pink nipples with the calloused pads of his thumbs. Wally gasps, “Oh my~”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this to your tastes?” Dick’s voice rumbled in Wally’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a pleasant surprise. I’m used to pirates wanting to rough me up a little. Not that I mind~.” Wally winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“There will be time for that later, I assure you, but for now-” Dick kissed down Wally’s body, down to the cloth of the redhead’s undergarments. Dick looked up, silently asking for permission again. When it was given in the form of a nod, Dick pulled the cloth off and wrapped his mouth around the Siren's cock. He’s rewarded with a hand threading through his long black hair and a genuine drawn-out moan. “Oh, <em> Richard </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>Dick bobs his head, focusing entirely on giving this man pleasure, wanting to just see him moan, wanting to see him writhe, wanting to work off these last few hard, lonely months at sea and savor every moment. Dick uses his mouth to bring Wally to the edge of rapture before pulling off and wiping his mouth. He admires his handy work; Wally, this mysterious, seductive siren, in a state of pleasure. Cheeks flushed darker than the dawn sky, eyes heavily lidded, pleased, intrigued, and silently asking for more. </p><p> </p><p>Wally gazes up at him, panting. “You surely don’t intend to leave it there, do you sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the chance of a cold day in hell,” Dick says with a smirk, leaning up roughly kiss Wally again, the redhead moaning when he could taste himself, mixed in with rum, on Dick’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Dick reaches down, aching to finally give his confined erection some relief. He wrestles with the fastens of his pants until his cock was freed, bobbing, erect and a flushed red from his arousal. He was nervous for a moment, but when he caught sight of the man eyeing his package with interest, it dissipated. The pirate confidently settles between the spread legs again. “Do you need some preparation? I can do it if you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Do you mean to presume this is my first time, Richard? I can assure you <em> I </em> am ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyebrow raises in confusion till he feels Wally’s entrance and his fingers come back slick. His eyes widen, cheeks flush, and his cock throbs from the intoxicating image of Wally preparing himself for him. </p><p> </p><p>Wally giggles and reaches for a small bottle of oil. “However, if you wish, I’d appreciate you lubing up with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick blinks before nodding. “Oh, right, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>A brief moment later, Dick was pressing the head of his cock to Wally’s entrance. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally smiles sweetly at him and nods. Dick kisses him and slowly, carefully pushes in, making both men groan. Wally was warm, and it took every ounce of Dick’s self-control to not vent out all of his needs into his body. However, for Wally’s sake, he’s slow, pressing in inch by inch. Wally, to Dick’s pleasure, is moaning under him, reaching to cling his back and wrapping his legs around his hips. Dick pulls away to sweetly kiss the redhead's neck, caressing his beautiful, curly red hair. </p><p> </p><p>Wally bites his lip, holding back little hums and moans, while Dick stays still to give him time to adjust. Which wasn’t long, as Wally started to whine and beg, “Richard, officer, show me why pirates are better lovers than the Navy.” </p><p> </p><p>Dick nipped at Wally’s neck. “...call me Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally is quiet for a moment, then he laughs. “As you wish, Captain.~”</p><p> </p><p>Dick groans and starts to thrust, wrapping one arm around a slim waist and using the other to get a firm grip on a thick, strong thigh. Dick makes sure to mark up Wally’s neck, wanting to leave an impression and to finally satisfy his urges that he has had to sit on for the last three months. As their bodies get used to each other and their passion reaches its peak, Dick begins to remember that he is a pirate and he has a need to plunder. His thrusts become rougher, more greedy and he’s pleased that Wally takes it with gusto. His moans are a beautiful, alluring song to Dick, spurring him to do more, to pull more of those wonderful sounds from the redhead’s mouth and get lost in them. </p><p> </p><p>They writhed in the sheets, Dick deciding that everything from tonight had been worth it, from the coin, to the rough months at sea, to taking a risk on Kate’s recommendation. This had been the best lay he’d ever had to date and Wally was one of his superior partners. </p><p> </p><p>Dick thrust into Wally a bit longer till he pulled out. “Turn over.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally rolls over and sticks his ass in the air, smirking over his shoulder and wiggling his hips to taunt Dick. The taunt worked better than intended as Dick thrust right back in and started stoking the man’s neglected cock, his free hand reached up to fondle Wally’s chest. Wally cries in pleasure, going limp on the bed and rocking with Dick’s savage thrusts, both nearing an intense climax. </p><p> </p><p>When Dick felt his cock throbbing at a fevered pitch he pulled out, releasing on Wally’s perky ass, while Wally came into his hand and the sheets below. </p><p> </p><p>They pant, collapsing on the bed, Dick clutching Wally more tightly than he probably should have, but Wally, thankfully, did not push him away or rebuke him. Quite the opposite as he rolled over and pulled Dick’s head to rest on his chest, petting the pirate’s hair as they basked in the afterglow of their pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Dick buried his face into the other’s chest, breathing in his arid, salty, though surprisingly sweet scent, likely from a perfume gifted to him. Once his breathing leveled out, he lifted his head, kissing Wally one final time. “Thank you, lad. That was by far one a’ the best lays I’ve had. It’s been an honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to say the same. You’re experienced, <em> Captain </em>~.” Wally waggled his eyebrows at the last word.</p><p> </p><p>Dick blushed in embarrassment. “Ah...yes. Sorry about that, I know that seemed-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, you are by far not the first to ask that of me, and I doubt you’ll be the last. Don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>“...thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally chuckled and kissed Dick’s forehead. “You need not thank me. I was happy to oblige. So…” Wally settled down, allowing them to get comfortable. “...how long will you be in port, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“A few months at most, then back out to sea for about six.” Dick looked up. “...would you mind If I call for you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, call on me as much as you wish. If you have the coin, we can even explore the town together, if you’re interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to. May I see you in a couple days?”</p><p> </p><p>“I eagerly await it~” Wally smiles sweetly, leaning down to kiss Dick’s rough, sea-worn lips before they settle down to rest with wine and sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chance To Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick woke early one morning, several days after his first liaison with Wally. The sounds of feet running over the deck above his head. He groans, rolls over, and tries to cover his face with a pillow to block it out, having been up all night on night watch duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, however, was for not when he realized he had plans for the day. Dick lept from the bed, going to his trunk and picking out one of his shirts that looked the cleanest and sharpest. Dick shrugged it on, smoothing out the wrinkles. Then he used his mirror to smooth out his sea mussed hair in a way that seemed decently fetching. With a grin, Dick grabbed his feathered cap and long deep blue coat, departing for the upper deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just crossed the deck and was about to descend the gangplank when a shout sounded from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick turned toward the voice, only to be greeted with the sight of his brother, Jason, bound up to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you off to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind your mouth, Jay-Jay,” Dick chuckled. “Or Bruce will be washing your mouth out with seawater again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, Grayson.” the younger boy huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, that any way to talk to the first-mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is when he’s your brother, who’s sneaking off.” Jason cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s confidence doesn’t waiver and he ruffled Jason’s hair. “Not sneaking off. I was on night watch duty. I’ve got day leave and I’ll probably be bringing back some supplies while I’m out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you ever so generously volunteered to go out and get supplies as an excuse to see that Siren wench, did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s confident smirk faltered.“...You’re far too perceptive for your own good, lad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just know what you’re like when you have something new to moon over. This one must be pretty. You’ve peacocked yourself and everything.” Jason sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other brother frowned and pulled the younger into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into his hair. “Now is that any way to speak to your superior officer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ack-! Stop! Let me go, Dick-head!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabin boy squirmed and tried to free himself from his older brother’s grip before a cough made both brothers freeze. They look up to see the tall form of a man dressed all in black approaching them, his dark coat trailing on the deck. He looked down at the two boys, a hint of disapproval on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two released each other and greeted in unison. “Captain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain of the Dark Knight, Captain Bruce, raised an eyebrow at his sons’ antics. “..Bit active this early in the morning. Didn’t you have night watch duty, Dick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Just thought I’d get up and get those errands done early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to see his little whore again.” Jason supplied, earning an elbow to the ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s eye twitches and he glares at his eldest.  Dick just gives him a meek shrug and smile. “I have most of the day off anyway. I was just going to pick up the supplies on my way back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re certain the first mate of my ship couldn’t find something better to do than getting his dick wet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lay off him Bruce.” Kate, the ship’s quartermaster, sauntered over. “He’s a hard worker when we’re out at sea and he keeps up with his duties when we’re in port. Let him have a little fun.” Kate smiles at him. “Besides, I’m sure he’ll still bring back everything we need after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick grinned, an attempt to convince his father of his innocence and dependability. Jason just rolled his eyes.  Bruce stares down his eldest son before he groans and rubs his brow. “...Just...make sure you’re back on the ship before dark. I need to go over some charts with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, Captain.” Dick beamed and hauled himself over the banister of the ship, landing on the gangplank and making his way into the dock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason watched him go, arms crossed. “...you never let me go to town on my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pinches his cheek. “You cause enough trouble on this ship. I will not subject a whole outpost to your mischief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick knocked on the Coral Caverns wood plank door, politely greeted the elderly woman who opened it. “Hello, Ma’am. I’m here to take the Siren out for a stroll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elderly woman, Dick presumed the Matron of the establishment, looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” She hummed, disapprovingly, before turning into the dark interior of the caves. “Wallace! You have a caller!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a moment before the Sunset Siren appeared, his long beautiful red hair down, covering part of his face and gently mussed, looking as if he just woke up. Despite that, when his eyes settled on the pirate, a gentle smile came to the sweet freckled face. “Good to see you again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick felt his cheeks go a tad warm but his good mood and calm demeanor did not falter. He gave the Siren a bow and a charming crooked smile. “Good to see you too, love. I came to entreat an opportunity to escort you around the town, if you’d let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally chuckles, “I just need to finish something first. I’ll be done quickly, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he disappeared again, leaving Dick with the Matron. The pirate gives the woman a polite smile, which was largely met with a stern glare. As well as a harsh toned warning. “I’ll have you know pirate, my boy better come back to me in one piece.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am. I’d never do anything to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’d end up losing something important if you decided to ruin one of my best workers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet red-head returned just then, smilingly brightly at the Matron, and taking Dick’s arm. He had changed into a shirt made of lace. His trousers fit him, mostly his thighs and ass, perfectly and tuck neatly in his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick brought Wally to the town square, where pirates, sailors, and townsfolk alike hurried around in the hustle and bustle of the outpost. People were carrying a variety of, likely stolen, goods. Silks, timber, gunpowder, and much much more. When Dick had taken note of the apothecary selling different salves and cloth for bandaging, as well as a seller selling fruit, he reminded himself to pick up the medical supplies and a treat for Jason before he went home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, he brought his lovely escort to the alehouse and purchased a cup of wine for them both. All around them were vagabonds and rogues with their own beaus, laughing and drinking and passionately kissing in dark corners. Some of the old salts that attended the place tell stories of old battles, victories against the Navy and other pirates alike. In the corner, a group of musicians tuned their instruments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally and Dick bring their glasses up, clinking their glasses together. The pirate smiles and says, “Here’s to today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sunset Siren grinned at him, his smile dazzling. “To today. May it never end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They downed their wine, right when a group of musicians struck up a tune. Dick’s eyes lit up with excitement and he offered Wally his hand. The redhead gleefully took his hand and let himself be pulled out onto the floor, the pirate spinning the Siren into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stare into each other’s eyes and, as others join them, they dance among the jubilant crowd, swaying with the music and laughing as the good mood, and probably the alcohol, makes its way through their system, lifting their spirits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sirens laughter was like music, and his song drew Dick in, drowning him in this state of euphoria, which he had no wish to escape. He would gleefully let Wally drown him so he could continue to hear his laughter, to bask in the gorgeous redhead’s warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dick spun the man around on the floor, he felt himself forget the harsh days at sea. He forgets the cold of the air and the ocean, replacing it with the other’s warmth. The feeling of coarse rope and wood and canvas sail was replaced with the sensation of lace and soft skin. Even as they danced, the smell of salt, brine, and sweat was replaced with the aroma of Wally’s perfume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concept of time seemed to fade away, they completely lost track of it, having danced for so long. The sun was beginning to dip in the sky by the time they tired from their festive dance, Dick collapsed in a nearby chair, Wally collapsing in his lap, kissing the captain’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure know how to show a fella a good time, sir,” He cooed, removing Dick’s hat to caress the dark man’s long, dark hair. “Can’t remember the last time I’ve been dancing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they call me a pirate.” Dick croons, wrapping his arms around a slim waist. “What cruel monster could steal away an opportunity to let you dance? It’s a crime far more heinous than piracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally giggles. A beautiful sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me. Such a generous pirate,” The man presses their bodies together, whispering into his ear, “I wonder how much more generous you will be...will you take me all the way back to the Coral Caverns to have your way with me? Or will you simply take me behind the bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick couldn’t help the possessive growl that came to his throat. “If I am feeling to be in a generous mood…what would you want me to do, lad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s only response was a flirty smirk and hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Dick jumps to his feet dragging the giggling prostitute behind him as they rush outside and to the back of the alehouse. Dick climbed onto a lone crate, laying back while Wally climbed on top of him. Dick was pleased when Wally immediately started undoing his trousers, pulling the pirates hardening cock out of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always happy to know my customers are so eager to see me~” The Siren gently purred, stroking the engorging organ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep, amused chuckle comes from Dicks chest. “Who wouldn’t be happy to see you? You’re a vision to behold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pretty blush dusted his cheeks and he settled between the pirate’s strong legs. “Why thank you kindly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead slowly takes the pirates cock in his mouth, working him into his mouth and getting it wet and harder. Dick bites his lip to stifle a groan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Wally chortle around his shaft before the other man stood again. “I do so little to please you, but you respond so well, Captain,” Wally smirks as he pushes his trousers down, leaving his lower half bare. He climbs into the pirate’s lap, positioning himself just above Dick’s cock. “You don’t want this to be over so soon, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, but I’m afraid you overestimate the flesh of a man who’s spent many long months at sea.” Dick hummed as he put his hands on the other’s hips. “Especially when pressed against a body as fine as yours. So soft and warm.” Rough hands run along ribs, caressing the muscle there before dipping down to fondle strong thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead bites his lip and his cock twitches in interest. He settled himself above the tip of his cock. “Well, do your best to hold out Captain. I’d prefer to keep this going for as long as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick barely had any time to blush at him before Wally slowly started to sink down, enveloping the pirates cock in a tight wet heat. Dick has to grip the other’s hips and bar his hips from thrusting up into the man’s entrance before he was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally goes slowly, breathing controlled, and even. Dick could feel the tension in his body as he slips down with the little prep he had. “Ngh- don’t hurt yourself, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead laughed, “It’s very kind of you to worry, but I assure you.” Wally sunk to the base of Dick’s shaft with a bounce. “I am more than capable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick drew in a sharp breath and cursed, his entire body seizing up from the spike of pleasure that went through his system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally only watched him, smug, as he started to bounce, riding the pirates cock and emitting soft breathy moans. “So sweet of my captain to take me out for ale and dancing. I’ve gotta find some way to thank you~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ, lad, you’ll be the death of me,” Dick groaned and began to thrust up into the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan spills from sweet red lips and they start to rock together, witty banter dying on their lips as they give in to their carnal desires. Grinding and grasping and touching. Wally presses his hands to Dick’s chest, using it as leverage to move faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Captain~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sink me,” Dick curses, arching up, “Lad, please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Wally breaths out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick can barely keep his breathing in check as their passion reached its peak. The pressure in Dick’s stomach builds and finally bursts, releasing deep into the other, while Wally releases on his chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally collapses on top of him panting into the pirate's neck, while Dick embraces him, rubbing his back till the two manage to calm their rushing blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Wally leaned up and kissed Dick’s cheek. “Hope you that was good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a few gold coins. “It was, more than you think.” He pushes the coins into the redhead's palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally only smiles and tucked the coins away into his shirt. “So generous, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Generous to generous people.” Dick sat up and helped the redhead off his lap. “Will you be able to walk, lad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, don’t worry.” Wally chuckles and pulls on his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amid Dick gleefully watching Wally redress himself, he noticed the position of the sun in the sky. He quietly curses remembering that he still had to get supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s attention went back to Wally, who looked concerned. “No! No, nothing wrong with you lad. I just remembered that I have errands. A slight on my part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, perhaps I could escort you on your errands. I wouldn’t mind spending a little more time with you.” Wally gave him a sly smile as he finished lacing up his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiles and stands up to get his clothes in order and wipes himself off as well. “If that wouldn’t bore you, I’d be happy to have the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally only laughs and takes his arm again, letting the pirate lead them back into the square. “So, what are you getting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some medical supplies, some paper and ink, and possibly something for my younger brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, a little brother, his name is Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally smiled and scooted closer. “Oh, why don’t you tell me about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s eyebrows reach to his hairline. “Really?” It was odd to be asked about something that wasn’t his adventures at sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s sweet of you to get something for him.” Wally cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick pauses for a moment before a small smile comes to his face. “Well, he was a powder monkey on a navy ship we raided. He was small when my captain found him, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that boy have a fight in him. He pulled a knife on my captain and tried to stab him with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally gasped. “And your captain </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> throw him overboard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dick barked, his shoulders shaking with laughter at the memory, “At the time I thought he would, but the Captain wouldn’t hurt a child. Instead, he laughed and offered him a spot on the ship as a cabin boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally smiles and listens to Dick’s story as they walk around the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the sun started to set, turning the sea a deep auburn color and basking the island outpost in a comforting red hue, Dick returned to Coral Cavern, a giggling Wally on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait. So Jason tried to start a quarrel with the quartermaster in an attempt to take her position, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reasons why the Captain put her in the position.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled at the memory. “He did. He saw how I was the first mate and he wanted an important position too. However, he realized very quickly that Kate was the quartermaster for a reason and even if he managed to beat her, Bruce would never have deposed her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I hope the poor boy wasn’t too beaten up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing worse than what a day in the infirmary couldn’t fix.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally smiled as they came to the wooden plank door, Dick pulling away a bit and letting him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you for accompanying me. I can’t imagine how much of a bore purchasing herb salve would be without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Captain. Thank you for your generous company and entertaining tales.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me, lad.” Dick chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally blushed and kissed his cheek. “I don’t. Please feel free to call upon me before you have to set sail again. I’ll even save a place for you~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick feels his cheeks warm, but his roguish smile grows wider. “I’d happily do so. Perhaps next time I’ll come bearing gifts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally smiles with a glitter in his eye. “I eagerly await your return.” He went to the door, pulling it open and looking at the pirate over his shoulder. “Till then, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Till then, lad.” Dick grins and after the door shuts, the pirate heads back to his ship and crew, a slight skip in his step.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jolly Sailor Bold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick grinned as he inspected his share of their recent haul. A decently sized pile of gold coins and other assorted treasure laid out before him on the table in his cabin. He picked up one of the engraved gold coins, biting it between his teeth to test it, and was satisfied when it passed. He then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a chest. He had just started putting all his gold into the chest, with the rest of what he’d saved when Jason came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick, are you busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what do you need Jason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just coming in to see if you’re hoarding your share like a dragon again.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a difference between hoarding and saving Jason. Ships aren’t cheap.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know they aren’t, but you’d think that you’d use a little more of your shares to enjoy yourself. Maybe have fun with that little whore you’ve taken a fancy to...more than you do already.” </p><p> </p><p>The elder sent Jason a look. “I can assure you I have plenty of gold for my personal enjoyment, but if I ever want to have my own ship, then I need to save the majority of my shares.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick stopped to turn to his brother fully, bending over so their gazes were level, smirking at the younger. “And if you ever want to be my first mate, you better stop giving me grief.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason only smirks back. “Funny, based on your example, giving the captain grief is what qualifies me as the perfect first mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick pinched his brother’s ear. “Cheeky little bastard aren’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Learned from the best~”</p><p> </p><p>The elder rolled his eyes and turned back to his cut, storing away the rest of it, and putting aside silks and other goods to sell for later. When rummaging through and sorting the items he came to an intricate choker, with a large ruby as the centerpiece and a dark lace and silk chain. Dick brought it up to inspect it, revealing a family crest on the inside. Dick didn’t recognize the family that owned it, but some part of the crest he did recognize, and whichever family previously owned this necklace was very important. </p><p> </p><p>“Crap.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I just don’t think I’ll be able to sell this, at least not easily. If people see this crest they might not want to buy it cause it pretty much marks them as a thief.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now? I mean, you might look fetching in that necklace but I never thought red was your color.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick gave his brother a look before returning his attention to the necklace, pondering what he could do with it. Then the glint of the red ruby inspired an idea and a small smile came to his face. He pockets the necklace and finishes putting everything away. “I’ll figure something out.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason watches the smile on his older brother’s face and squints. “...What? Planning on giving that to your little harlot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, you shouldn’t be so cruel to a man you barely know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wasteful to give something that valuable to a man who likely has several other paramours. You know that you are likely not his only ‘lover’ right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just as much as he knows I likely have other lovers in other ports. Something you don’t understand little brother is that it’s not supposed to be special, it’s for fun. Someone to dance, drink and laugh with, a warm body to lay beside you for the night, someone to make merry with before returning to the long months at sea.” Dick leaned over, smirking a little. “And, moreover, the nicer you are to these men and women, the nicer they are to you, and the more fun you have. Besides, as I said, I can’t sell this easily so why not give it to someone who’s shown me such a good time while on my shore leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason pouted but didn’t respond further. Dick ruffled his hair and scooted him out the door. “Alright, now scoot. You have chores and you know Bruce isn’t gonna like it if you fall behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.”</p><hr/><p>Dick quietly crept through the darkness toward the Coral Caverns, the weight of the ruby necklace heavy in his pocket. He gave the bodyguard the password and entered, immediately heading towards the Sunset Siren’s room, knocking on the rock of the cave when he found it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking any customers 'til after the show is over, ” Came the call of a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it, darling. Was just hoping to drop something off before the show started.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the curtain was pulled away, revealing Wally, in a fetching black corset and stockings, smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Captain~. You’re here early.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’d come bearing gifts.” Dick reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out the necklace. </p><p> </p><p>Wally’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes at the sight of the extravagant piece of jewelry. “Oh my…” He looks up to the pirate. “Are...Are you sure I can take this? Isn’t that a real ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiles, takes Wally’s hand, and puts the necklace into his palm. “You can. It’ll be too difficult for me to sell, but I figured it would look lovely on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s cheeks grew red, but he accepted the necklace none-the-less. “Care to put in one me?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick grinned and Wally turned around, moving his hair to the side so Dick could nimbly encircle the choker around his throat. Wally allowed his fingers to brush against the ruby and the delicate lace. “You truly are a very generous man, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider this a token of my gratitude. You’ve made my time here wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come now, you make this easy. Charming, passionate, and incredibly handsome.~”</p><p> </p><p>“You flatter me, love.” Dick kisses Wally’s neck sweetly. “But I’ve taken enough of your time. Will I be seeing you on stage tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed you will. I’ll even wear your gift. I’m sure it’ll please you for me to wear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally grins and turns around, pressing up against his chest. “I know, but I want to. After all, I’d love to give you something for how sweet you’ve been. So you can know I’m wearing a special little something just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s smile goes a little crooked and he kisses Wally’s cheek. “I look forward to it then. I’ll see you on stage.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to take his leave when Wally’s voice follows him. “Oh, and Captain? Make sure to come back here after the show. I’ll make sure to tell the booker I’m saving a slot for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s grin was practically wolfish as he nods and makes his way back out to the show floor.</p><hr/><p>Dick sat at a table in the front row, a glass of wine in hand. He lounged back, taking a moment to relax before Wally’s show began, knowing that once the lights came on and the curtain pulled back he’d be on the edge of his seat till the performance was over.</p><p> </p><p>However, to the pirate’s delight as soon as the lights began to brighten Wally’s soft voice came from behind the curtain on stage. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you boy’s missed me?~” </p><p> </p><p>A round of hollers and cheers sounded in response as the curtain pulled back revealing a ravishing Wally in the same corset he was wearing earlier, now with a large sash tied around his hips, covering his upper thighs, and wearing a sheer shawl around his shoulders. The redhead smiled coyly at the audience. “That sounds good to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally saunters to the front of the stage, his hips doing a bit of an exaggerated sway. He lets the shawl slip from his shoulder, clearly displaying the ruby choker. </p><p> </p><p>Dick was practically salivating. Wally was sensual, tantalizing, and seeing that ruby choker decorating his collarbones was doing things to him. </p><p> </p><p>Wally met his gaze and smirked. His fingers trail along his neck and caress the jewel resting on his collarbones. Dick feels his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage and his body heat up under the collar. Wally lets his gaze linger a little longer before turning back to the audience, giving them a little spin so they too could see his ensemble. He struts around the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it, boys? I wore this especially for you.” </p><p> </p><p>More cheers, Dick among them, before they were slowly drowned out by the piano music that struck up. Wally coyly giggles, before he smugly allows the shawl to slip and fall to the floor. “Though, I feel like you’d appreciate having it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick drank in the sight of Wally’s bare shoulders, his swaying hips, his red lips stretching from ear to ear. The pirate can feel himself stirring in his pants. He eagerly leans forward in his seat so he has a closer view of the beautiful siren dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Wally was so graceful. He twirls across the stage floor, rolling his hips, running his hands along the skin, silk, and lace. His eyes were hooded as they skimmed the audience, enticing every man and woman. Dick caught a few times when Wally’s gaze would linger on him a bit. The redhead would smile and wink at him, maybe bend over a little so Dick could get the perfect view of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>It got even better when mid-twirl Wally untied his makeshift skirt and flung it into the crowd, leaving hips and thighs bare, and no longer obscuring his figure. A small fight broke out where the silk sash landed, likely patrons fighting over the fabric, but Wally paid them no mind, continuing with his seduction, pulling his admirers further into his spell. </p><p> </p><p>“Well boys, do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>YES!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Wally spun, turning his back to them, raising his arms above his head, and rocking his hips back and forth. He stretches his muscles, arching his back so the patrons can get a view of his figure. The corset clinches his waist in a purely sinful way, the stockings clung to his thick, strong thighs, and the dark fabric bringing out his pale skin, which was speckled with those cute little freckles. Not to mention the undergarments that cupped his ass perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Dick could feel his fingers itch with the need to caress the Siren’s sides, to grasp and kiss the bits of exposed flesh, but he needed to be patient. He had already been given an invitation by the man on stage himself, so no need to lose his head like the other patrons, who started howling and drunkenly shouting obscenities at the man on stage. </p><p> </p><p>Wally didn’t react much, smiling his sweet smile and shaking his hips, taunting the others with his body, teasing them, enticing them, but they wouldn’t get anything, at least not tonight. No, Wally promised that to Dick. </p><p> </p><p>And that made the pirate smug. </p><p> </p><p>So he sat back again, enjoying his wine and the blood heating vision of the partially naked redhead dancing sensually on stage. Allowing his lust to build up, thrumming through his veins, saving it for later when he could unleash it on Wally, as per his invitation.</p><hr/><p>Dick confidently strode through the repurposed tunnels of the cavern brothel, heading towards Wally’s room as he was told to, having already paid the booker ahead of time. He practically had a skip in his step as he got closer. </p><p> </p><p>At least, he did, until he heard the sound of voices bouncing off the cavern wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you’re too drunk, please return to the stage floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please...I ‘eed you...m’ blood b’rns fer you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick brow quirked. He recognized one of those voices. Wally.</p><p> </p><p>Dick rounded the corner, treated to the sight of a dirty, drunken, but still large man stumbled in front of the brothel boy, who wore the shawl he dropped earlier. The pirate reached out, in an attempt to touch him. Wally, calmly, and seemingly unperturbed, takes a step back. “Sir, I have told you before. I will not sleep with a patron that’s rat-faced. You can barely stand, I’m sure you would not be able to bed me and you certainly wouldn’t be able to stop from getting rough.”</p><p>Wally turns away and huffs under his breath, “I doubt you could even get your limp cock up in your drunken state.” </p><p> </p><p>The pirate snarled and lunged at him. “You little whore-!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick stepped in and pulled Wally out of his path, tucking him in his arm, causing the pirate to fall flat on the dirt and stone floor. Wally gasped in surprise till Dick’s voice chuckled, “I think you need to lay off the drink mate. Yer stumbling more than a newborn who just realized he has legs.” </p><p> </p><p>The pirate grumbled, trying to climb to his feet but stumbling and falling on himself. </p><p> </p><p>Dick shakes his head and starts to lead Wally toward his room, leaving the man to his fumbling. Wally made no move to protest and eventually leans into Dick’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel as if I should thank you for the assistance.” Wally chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you had the daft, drunken oaf handled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it was quite chivalrous of you. I have to say, I’m touched.” Wally’s smile turned warmer and, once they reached Wally’s makeshift room, the redhead pulled the curtain aside for the pirate. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick grins and steps in, swiftly removing his coat. He hung it up while Wally followed and removed his shawl, placing it on the bed, revealing that he hadn’t changed from his show. He still wore his corset, stockings, and the ruby choker. </p><p> </p><p>Dick forces down a possessive growl in favor of gently wrapping his arms around the other's waist. “You were beautiful up there tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You could not take your eyes off me the whole time, I noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should a man look away from a sunset on the open ocean, the light bouncing off the waves, the sky a gradient of colors?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally giggles, turning in the pirate's arms and wrapping his own around Dick’s shoulders. “You are certainly a silver-tongued devil, Captain~” </p><p> </p><p>“Only with men and women as lovely as yourself, darling.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally smirked and started to lead Dick back toward the bed. “And tell me captain, how often is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as often as you’re thinking, I assure you.” Dick presses forward, pushing Wally into the cot and sheets, settling between the man’s spread legs. </p><p> </p><p>Dick admires Wally on the bed, his bright red hair haloing around his head, his lips, curled into a coy smile, his cheeks lightly dusted with a blush, the choker glittering there on his neck. The growl Dick suppressed earlier suddenly made itself known, a low, possessive sound as the pirate settled on top of the redhead. “Though I must admit, you are by far the most intoxicating to behold. Just like your name, you have me under your spell and threaten to drown me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally only cocks an eyebrow, amused, and reaches up to caress his jaw. “If that’s so, what should I do with you? Should I keep you for myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, I’m yours. Yours to do as you please with.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally hummed, seeming to ponder the thought before he smiles and pulls Dick closer. “Well then, my Captain, I want you to ravish me like I know you’ve wanted to since you first saw me dressing earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” Dick smirks, pressing Wally into the bed and kissing the redhead’s neck.</p><hr/><p>Dick collapses against the bed, winded, and ends up with an armful of redhead on top of him. Wally fervently kissing Dick’s neck, panting.“Oh, <em>Captain</em>...Oh my <em>God</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to pant as their naked bodies cuddled together, the first mate encircling the other's waist, bringing him into a warm embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that…enough so slate you, love?” Dick asked, staring at the cave ceiling, coming down from his carnal desire. His body ached pleasantly, and he was in a euphoric daze he never wanted to end. Even now as Wally's body presses against his own, it brought pleasant thrums of passion coursing through his exhausted body. </p><p> </p><p>The other man laughed, breathless, “Never, but this will do for now. You never fail to please, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick sighs, settling into the plush of the bed, at least proud enough with himself for that. The music from the brothel was winding down, likely from the establishment closing down for the night. Dick ponders how long he must have been there that the brothel was closing down, but he can’t bring himself to care when Wally settles his head on his bare chest. He smiles, rubbing Wally’s back soothingly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s late, I don’t suppose you’d mind me staying the night would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally hums, seemingly thinking it over, “Perhaps…” Wally looks up, his green eyes impish and filled with mischief, “If you can entertain me for a night. Any new stories to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiled and thought about it for a minute, before sighing. “Unfortunately, I have no new stories, but would you accept a song for your payment?” </p><p> </p><p>Wally perked up at that. “Songs? I didn’t know you could sing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No self-respecting pirate can't. Nothing is worse than a crewmate who sings like a yowling cat.” Dick settled back, combing his hands through Wally’s hair soothingly. “If you’d like, I can sing you to sleep. I’ve been told I’m pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally smiled. Not a smirk, not an impish grin, not even a flirty crook of his lips, but a real, genuine soft smile. It nearly made Dick gawk cause he’d never seen Wally smile like this without bearing some flirty air to it. “That sounds lovely, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>He rested his head against Dick’s chest again while Dick cleared his throat and found a song that he felt would please him. </p><p> </p><p>Dick took a deep breath and the song that came out, came out in a low, baritone voice. Soothing like caramel to the men's ears. It kept in time with the fading music of the brothel floor and settled the atmosphere of Wally's bedroom from a vapid night of passion to something akin to a newborn babes nursery. Calm, safe, and quiet. The perfect atmosphere to fall asleep to, wrapped in the comfort of another's arms.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>M</em><em>y heart is pierced by cupid,</em></p><p>
  <em> I disdain all glittering gold, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is nothing that console me, </em>
</p><p><em>But my jolly sailor bold.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s small smile grew a tad wider. Dick could tell he recognized the song. The redhead settled in, burying his face into Dick’s chest hair while the man continued into the still night.<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>Come all you pretty fair maids,</em></p><p>
  <em> Whoever you may be, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who love a jolly sailor bold, </em>
</p><p><em>That ploughs the raging sea…</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. From Dust We Came and To Dust We Shall Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick could barely wait to finish his chores and his meeting with Bruce, charting their new course they’d be sailing within the next week. He wanted to give Wally a ... quality goodbye before he had to leave. </p><p> </p><p>In his haste to leave, however, he ran into Jason, who stopped him before he could sneak off the boat. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...nowhere.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s expression indicated how believable his excuse was. “Sneaking off to visit the Siren again?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes,” Dick responded meekly, embarrassed at being caught. “We’re leaving in a few days. Wanted to say goodbye before we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why give him that? He’s just a whore you’re sleeping with.” </p><p> </p><p>Dick gives a look of disapproval. “Jason, that’s cruel. You shouldn’t talk about a man you barely know like that. Especially not one who’s just trying to get by, and Wally isn’t ‘just a whore’, he was someone I could spend my time with. Someone I could relax with after months at sea.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do that with me.” Jason humphed, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Dick cocked an eyebrow at him. “And there are several things that I do to relax with Wally that I wouldn’t dream of doing with my kid brother.” </p><p> </p><p>The boy blushed and he spluttered a bit. “Why do people enjoy that anyway? Is it that much of a big deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out when you’re a little older. Truth be told it can be fun if you find the right person.” Dick grinned and winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jason gave him a disbelieving look, but Dick paid it no mind, hopping over the railing and started walking down the gangplank. </p><p> </p><p>“Wa- Hey! I thought we were gonna spar today!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll spar when I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cause sparring in the dark is a <em>great </em> idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick chuckles and shouts over his shoulder. “It’s just for one more night, Jason. After we shove off I’m all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick can see that Jason is still pouting, but he finds himself practically skipping off to the Coral Cavern.</p><hr/><p>Dick didn’t even have to give the guard the password when he came to the door, he recognized him and let him in without question. Wally’s shows had already concluded for the evening, and he was likely waiting in his room, as the redhead usually was. </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving, Dick was treated to the view of Wally undressing, leaving him in nothing but his fitted buckskin pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello there~” Dick crooned, leaning against the stone of the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The red-headed man jumped a bit, started by the pirate’s sudden entrance. Then it melted into that honey-coated smile Dick loved and he laughed, “You startled me, captain.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, guess I got excited to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, any particular reason for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bittersweet one, I’m afraid. I’ll be leaving soon with the crew. Three days time.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally gives a playful pout, encircling his arms around Dick's neck. “Leaving me already, Captain? What will I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick chuckled and wrapped his arms around the redhead man’s waist. “I’m sure you’ll thrive, as beautiful and charismatic as you are. I’m just one pirate of many passing through. I’m sure another will catch your eye and bring you many more precious treasures.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s pout doesn’t subside and he rests his head against the pirate’s shoulder. “But who will regale me with tales of a rambunctious younger brother and then rob me of my senses in bed? Your beautiful gifts aren’t the only treasures I’ll be losing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick laughed, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sure you will find another who can fulfill your desires, both physically and emotionally. I’ll be they’ll even know how to hold you down and tug your hair the way you like~” </p><p> </p><p>Wally burst into a fit of giggles and playfully slapped Dick’s shoulder. “Oh, stop it you scoundrel.”</p><p> </p><p>“A scoundrel I may be,” Dick crooned, nipping at the other’s neck, “But you’re the navy brat who lets this scoundrel bed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And thank heaven for that.” Wally’s grinning, unashamed. </p><p> </p><p>He started leading Dick back towards the bed. “Since this will be your last visit, how about we make it special? I have some wine and fruit. If you have the night...would you like to spend it here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be honored.” Dick took off his cap and hung it on the hook, followed by shrugging off his coat and putting it with his hat. Then he let Wally pull him onto the bed, the pirate resting up against the headboard while the redhead rested on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Dick smiled and watched as the half-dressed man started to undo the drawstrings on his shirt, his own hand caressing the warm skin of Wally’s side, his fingers tracing patterns in his ribs. In the distance, the sound of the piano being played on the stage floor can be heard. It was soft, jovial, but from their distance, it sounded soothing.</p><p> </p><p>Dick sunk into the pillows, sighing. “Hmmm, wine, a beautiful man, and a song to set the mood. What a man wouldn’t give for a night like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you, Captain, that is not all that’s in store for you tonight.” There was a whisper, a taste of a promise on Wally’s words.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you have plans for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only of the most devious kind, Captain,” Wally smirks and climbs on top of the other, straddling his hips. “Now that you’re under my spell, I’m going to make the most of the time I have left with you. You’re going to be my slave for the night and I’m going to do the most unspeakable things to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyes light up with interest, his hands come up to hold the Siren’s hips. “Promises, promises.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally laughs and leans down, kissing Dick’s lips. Tracing his tongue around the chapped skin before sliding into his mouth. Dick responded in kind, deepening the kiss. His hand caresses a flushed freckled cheek. </p><p> </p><p>They both moan as their bodies begin to rock, stirring the lust in their blood and sending it south.  Losing themselves in their little fantasy. Their dance. Their spell. </p><p> </p><p>They had just gotten each other’s pants off when the light piano music turned to yelling and screaming. It was faint at first, but it grew louder, piercing the bubble of their fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was the one who ended up pulling away, looking over Wally’s shoulder, towards the curtain, and the screaming beyond it. Dick gently pushed Wally off of him, back on to the bed, and crossed the room to the curtain. “What in the world?” </p><p> </p><p>Dick tore the curtain back to reveal an inferno. A fire had engulfed the Coral Caverns. From what Dick could see of the stage floor, between the stalagmites and columns of stone, pirates and brothel workers alike were scrambling around along with…</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyes widened. “<em> Navy Soldiers </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick turned to see Wally standing beside him, face pale and staring in horror at the hell before them. Dick only spared another glance before rushing backing to the room, grabbing his clothes, and scrambling to get them on. He cursed, struggling with the belt of his holsters, fumbling with them in his hurry to get them on. It was only when he’d latched them into place that he noticed that Wally was still staring at the carnage outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Lad?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t respond and Dick rushed over, grabbing his shoulder and making him look at him. “<em> Wally</em>, what are you doing? Move!” </p><p> </p><p>“T...The Navy Officers...”</p><p> </p><p>“Will happily arrest the lot of us if we don’t get out of here. Get dressed.” Dick threw Wally his shirt and pants.</p><p> </p><p>Wally stalls, staring at his clothes with bewilderment, as if they were some foreign object unknown to him. At least till the sound of gunfire spurs him to do as Dick bid. He was in the middle of lacing up his trousers when Dick approached the doorway again, peering out into the cavern. “...Christ, the place is crawling with them.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally froze in the middle of pulling his shirt on, noticeably sweating. Though Dick was certain it wasn’t from the heat of the fire.  Not with how the man started trembling. He rushes Wally again shaking his shoulder. “Lad, snap out of it! We need to leave before this whole place burns down!”</p><p> </p><p>“...they’ve likely already taken the whole outpost.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick noticed something, something different. Wally’s suave bravado was gone. “Then we need to get off this island. Now hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“But where will I go…”</p><p> </p><p>Dick paused, watching the other as everything that he’d come to expect of Wally evaporated into smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s lower lip was trembling as he stared into space. He was muttering to himself, almost as if Dick wasn’t there. “...There’s no way for me to get off the island, not without...resorting to…” Wally gulps.</p><p> </p><p>Dick gripped his shoulders, making the prostitute look at him. That’s when Dick could see it. He could see the terror in Wally’s eyes. The hopelessness. The seductive Siren was gone and in his place was a terrified young man that Dick had yet to meet. A young man who fears for his life, and likely rightly so. If Dick were caught, he could fight, he could get away and even if he was to be caught, piracy and treason were all he would receive. If Wally were to be caught, not only would he be arrested for those same crimes, but prostitution and homosexuality as well. In short, a death sentence. </p><p> </p><p>...somewhere in Dick’s heart, he felt pity. </p><p> </p><p>“...Listen, I know it's every man for himself out there, but if you <em> hurry up </em> and come with me I can guarantee you safe passage off the island.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally looked him in the eye, unsure and searching. Then the walls around them tremored. Dick watched them with growing worry, before turning back to Wally. “ Wally, <em> we don’t have time for this! </em> Are you coming?!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally pulled his eyes away from the trembling walls, resigned, and shakily nodded, letting Dick take his hand and pull him out of the room, into the inferno. </p><p> </p><p>The air was hot, sweltering even, and dry. The smoke choked the air and made both men’s eyes water. Nevertheless, Dick persevered. Drawing his sword with one hand, and squeezing Wally’s hand with the other, he charged into the blinding smoke, leading the two of them through to safety. </p><p> </p><p>Wally struggled to keep up, the young man hacking and coughing as the two ran, unsure of where they were going, but knowing he had no other choice but to follow. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving the Cavern’s was easier said than done, however. Between the flames and embers, pirates and Navy officers were brawling, slaughtering each other as they passed. Their hatred for the other group showed, burning brighter than the flames surrounding them. Bodies of Navy Officers, pirates, and brothel workers alike littered the floor, filling what little air there was with the stench of iron and death.</p><p> </p><p>An officer had even noticed them, but Dick had seen him first. Without hesitation, Dick brought up his sword, plunging it into the officer’s chest as they passed. Crimson red bloomed on the pristine white uniform and stained the steel of Dick’s sword. Wally’s eyes linger on the man who collapses on the ground, choking up blood, but he isn’t there long enough to see the light leave the man’s eyes. Dick hurried them away, running for the broken, smoldering entrance to the brothel. </p><p> </p><p>From then on Wally kept his eyes on the floor, watching where he stepped, but he could still hear Dick cutting down navy men as they rushed past. He wouldn’t look at their bodies. He just kept running. </p><p> </p><p>However, the carnage did not end once they exited the Coral Caverns. Once they made it outside, they could see the entire island ablaze. Building’s, trees, even parts of the dock were engulfed and the horror didn’t end there. As they ran, dodging the bodies strewn about, the two men could see and feel the blood pooling on the street. The screams and shouting did not subside, if anything, they were louder. Echoing off the trees and into the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>Dick did not let them linger on any of it. He pulled Wally straight toward the shoreline, where pirates were piling into longboats and shoving out. Dick briefly scanned them all, before he met eyes with a certain quartermaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Kate!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick! Stop standing around with your thumb up your ass! We’re leaving!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick wastes no time, throwing Wally into the boat and climbing in after him. The men at the oars immediately start rowing, pulling them away from the sandy, crimson-stained beach. Dick jumped down to join them, but Wally just stared. Stared at the smoldering wreckage of the outpost as the town lit up the night sky behind them. The remains of the life he’d built for himself turning to smoke before his eyes, leaving him adrift in a world of uncertainty. </p><hr/><p>The longboat eventually reached the ship, everyone climbing aboard to the chaos on deck. Everyone who wasn’t already on board joined the scrambling crew members, prepping the ship for a hasty departure. </p><p> </p><p>Dick quickly pushed Wally to an unpopulated corner of the deck, murmuring, “Wait here.” before going to join the crew, helping a man let down the sails, leaving Wally standing awkwardly off to the side, watching the crew scramble around, unsure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>At least, until there was a booming voice, shouting at everyone on deck. “Hurry up, you bildgerats! We need to put as much tide between us and this outpost as possible!”</p><p> </p><p>A man in a dark black coat storms down the steps from the upper deck. The crewmen are smart to stay out of his way and Wally follows suit, not wanting to be noticed by the man who he can easily identify as the captain. </p><p> </p><p>However, one man did not flinch the sound of the captain’s voice, that man being Dick. The captain noticed the lack of response immediately and stormed toward the first mate, gripping him by the shoulder and spinning him around. “Where the hell were you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick looked taken aback, eyes wide. “Bruce, I-I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for you everywhere! Where did you-!” Bruce’s eyes glanced away from Dick for just a moment before landing on Wally. His expression indicated that he didn’t recognize him as a member of his crew, but after a further inspection there was a slight widening of his eyes, a realization. </p><p> </p><p>“...you snuck off to go crack jenny’s teacup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce, I had no idea this would happe-!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Not the point! </em> ” Bruce slapped Dick upside the head, making Wally flinch. “The point is that when the outpost went up in flames I had no clue where my <em> first mate </em> was. My right hand and second in command! I am supposed to be able to rely on you!”</p><p> </p><p>A venomous glare was shot Wally’s way before Bruce went back to Dick again. “And let me guess, you decided to bring your brother along for the fun. Sneaking off without telling me a thing, are you boys insane!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dick looked up at Bruce, eyes wide. “Bruce I didn’t bring Jason with me! I am not that daft! I left late this afternoon, and he… he was still here.”</p><p> </p><p>The anger seemed to slowly melt from Bruce’s face, morphing to bewilderment, and then terror as he digested what Dick was saying. </p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyes grew wider, his voice trembling as he spoke. “Bruce...Bruce isn’t he here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce pushed past him, going to the quartermaster. “Kate, did you see Jason on the island while you were rounding everyone up?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. I thought he was here. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce and Dick immediately split, calling out Jason’s name and asking the other crew members if they had seen him. </p><p> </p><p>No one had. </p><p> </p><p>And soon enough Dick’s eyes caught the sight of the burning outpost in the distance, bright as a flare. From where Wally was he could see the flames reflected in his wide, horrified eyes. </p><p> </p><p>What he didn’t expect was for Dick to suddenly charge the railing of the ship, aiming to climb into the longboat. He was stopped by the woman, Kate, and another crew member.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go back! He’s still there! We have to go get Jason!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick, It’s too late!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Tears started pouring down the pirate’s face. “Jason! <em> Jason! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Wally watched as Dick collapsed to the deck, sagging in his crewmate's arms, all while the redhead watched, numb, as the suave, self-assured pirate he had begun to know broke down. Mourning the loss of his brother, who Wally had barely gotten to know through stories. Eventually, Wally turned his gaze to the flames in the distance, with a faint realization that everyone was mourning a loss tonight. A brother, a son, a friend, a life, all up in smoke. </p><p> </p><p>A chapter had closed, the edges of its paper blackened from the fire, and the future was now unknown, for Wally more so than anyone. Yet, he did nothing as the ship started pulling away from the shore, leaving the little outpost behind. The island grew smaller and smaller, until it was nothing but a faint glow on the horizon. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Recompense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wally was certain that no one aboard the Black Knight got a wink of sleep that night. Wally especially, as he was thrown in the brig until something could be done with him, much against Dick’s protests. Wally went without a fight, as to not make anything worse for himself or Dick. He could tell Bruce wasn’t pleased with either of them at the moment and him even less so. Though, between how cold the brig was and the sudden onset of nightmares Wally was exposed to. Visions of fire and blood pouring into his mind, and the mangled bodies of his fellow prostitutes interrupting what little sleep he could get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he was awoken just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The quartermaster, Kate, from what Wally gathered, unlocked his cell and escorted him to the deck, where the rest of the crew was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate directed him to a secluded area of the deck, where he could watch without being noticed by most of the crew, before leaving him to go stand next to the stairs with an older man Wally had seen before, but didn’t know the name of. Wally followed the crew’s gaze up the stairs to what he could discern was the captain’s quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew was dead silent, and there was a heavy air over the deck. It was odd, in Wally’s opinion, as this was not the typical behavior he experienced from pirates. They usually were rowdy and loud, as well as drunk, but here they stood like cowering children, awaiting punishment from an angry parent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the door of the captain’s quarters burst open that Wally understood why. The captain looked more fearsome in the day than he did the night before, with nothing but the shadows and the flames of the burning outpost to outline his features. Here in the early morning light, however, Wally could see the fiercely furrowed brow, the deep frown, and the venomous anger in his eyes as he storms down the stairs to address his crew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tired, bedraggled Dick was not far behind him. Wally felt pity for the man who had gone out of his way to save him, and yet, come morning, looked like he’d been through hell. His eyes had bags under them, and he silently followed behind his captain in a daze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the captain made contact with the deck, every pirate on it straightened to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce, stern, back straight and practically brimming with anger, surveys his crew before speaking in a low, harsh voice. “...Men, I will not mince words. Last night was a blow. The outpost was razed and the area is no longer safe, not with all the navy bastards around. We will have to relocate our operations to account for this. Not to mention…” Bruce’s lips pressed into a tight line and the redhead saw him clench his fists. “...Not to mention we’ve lost good men in the raid. We’ve counted the crew and eight men in total are missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew remains silent, but now there was an air of mourning, likely their missing crewmates, one of whom Wally knew was Dick’s missing brother, Jason. The brothel boy felt odd. He felt sad for the lost boy, who seemed so important to Dick and the rest of his crew. Who he’d heard so many stories about. From Dick’s stories, he seemed like such a lively boy, if not just a bit rambunctious, but still, Wally felt like an outsider. He’d never gotten the opportunity to meet Jason and somewhere, deep down, that is what he mourns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce allowed his crew to give their moment of silence to mourn their lost comrades before continuing. “Wherever they are...I wish them well and hope they’re alive. In that event, may our paths cross again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft murmur of agreement, as well as a few well-wishing prayers, passed among the crowd. Wally could see some of them huddling closer to others, heads bent towards the earth, Wally could even see a few tears being shed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels himself cross his arms and further hide in his secluded spot, uncomfortable watching the crew mourn their losses and wished to give them their peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the crew was barely given time to grieve when Bruce continued again, this time the quiet empathy was gone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there is an issue among this crew. One that contributed to the chaos of the raid and one that needs to be addressed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce sharply turned, facing Dick, who only seemed to have the strength to apathetically look up and meet his father’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Dick, you are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first mate</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this crew. You share responsibility for everyone on this ship. When you were needed most, we could not find you. And as a consequence, we lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight men</span>
  </em>
  <span> who we might have been able to save if we had known your whereabouts! You’ve let down your crew because of your inability to control your urges!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally can see Dick’s upper lip tremble a little, but the man remained stoic otherwise, staring the captain in the face, his gaze never wavering. A silent, but understanding acceptance of his transgressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce’s nostrils flair with the sharp breaths, battling his rage and a feeling of conflict for a moment before continuing. “In light of your unacceptable conduct, which contributed to the loss of our comrades, I am ordering you to take sixteen lashes. Two for every man we lost.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes widen a fraction in disbelief, Wally can feel his heart plummet into his stomach,  Kate and the older man looked aghast, and the crew looked shocked, most of them even looked a little distraught. Kate stepped forward and tried to voice the beginnings of a protest when a glare from the Captain, as well as an explanation, silenced her. “I will not tolerate this foolhardy insubordination on my ship. We have too much at stake for this level of irresponsibility, especially not at his age. Bring the whip, quartermaster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate visibly looked conflicted, but she eventually lowered her head in submission and disappeared below deck. Dick was shocked still and Wally could see him paling a little, but the first mate made no attempts to move from his spot or protest. Wally stares in growing panic, looking between the Captain, Dick, and roughly any other crewmember to see if anyone would come to the first mate's defense. None did and Wally’s panic spikes when Kate returns with a long leather bullwhip.  Bruce turns to Dick and orders, “Remove your shirt and kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick stalls, a small choking noise slipping out, but to Wally’s horror, he starts to reach for the laces of his shirt, tugging them loose. The images of the whip and Dick’s face, void of color, flash in Wally’s mind and suddenly he’s rushing forward, screaming. “Wait! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly all eyes were on him as he threw himself at the Captain’s feet. “I’m the one Dick was going to visit. I was the one he was with. He went out of his way to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If that is what makes him go against you, then I’m the one responsible. Let me take the lashes for him if you need to make an example of someone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence echoed throughout the deck as the crew stared in bewilderment at the strange redhead throwing himself at the defense of their first mate, Kate and the old man among them. Dick, while looking just as shocked, also looked touched, his eyes softening at the sight of Wally coming to his aid, a ghost of a smile coming to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce, however, was not as touched and this display seemed to infuriate him. He sneers at the man before him and he snarls, "Who exactly do you think you are, boy? The crew's new </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't take punishment in place of my first mate!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain brought his foot up, kicking the red-head in the chest with his heavy leather boots and sending him skirting across the deck. Wally cried out and curled in on himself to protect himself from further blows. However, before Bruce could even try, he was grabbed by his arm and Dick was shouting. “Bruce, leave him alone! I’ll take the lashes if you want them so bad, but stop taking your pissy attitude out on him! I’m the one you’re angry at!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce snarled a bit, but upon laying eyes on his eldest son, his temper cools and he straightens up. Upon seeing that his captain wasn’t going to fly off the handle again, Dick released him and resumed removing his shirt. Tossing the article of clothing to the floor and kneeling on the deck, his back exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze meets Wally’s and upon seeing the red-head looking visibly apologetic, distressed, and defeated, Dick gives him a small, grateful smile, before returning his gaze to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate comes up, leaning down and putting a block of wood wrapped in leather in Dick’s field of vision. He wordlessly bit down on it, clenching it between his teeth and waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate took her place behind Dick, unfurling the whip, allowing the coil to snake along the polished wood of the deck. The low hiss made as a result sent a shiver up both Wally and Dick’s spines, as well as stealing the breath from the crew. Wally watches with wide eyes as the whip goes up and then cracks down, cutting through the air and making contact with the flesh of Dick’s back. Wally winces at the muffled scream that is torn from Dick’s lungs. The man’s hands curl into fists, knuckles going white from the tension. He’s barely given a moment to breathe before the whip cracked down for the second time, wrenching another cry out of the first mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s suddenly going back, to a very familiar and uncomfortable scene. Ropes chafing around his wrists. His knees scraping against coarse dirt. His back <em>burning</em>. The eyes staring and the blood…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally clenched his eyes shut, his stomach churning from the sounds of Dick’s muffled screams, making him feel ill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his stomach settled, he looked up to the crew, his brow furrowed in disdain at how all of them could just watch this. To his surprise, the entire crew silently watched on as the onslaught continued, though Wally saw not a judging or malicious eye among them. If anything he saw tears and silent support written on their faces. At first, he was confused, but relieved that Dick’s crew stood beside him instead of joining in on the scorning, if not seeing the point in silent support. Not when they weren’t the ones having to take the lashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least not till his eyes drifted from the growing number of angry red marks on Dick’s back to the fiercely determined expression on his face. He was biting the woodblock so hard Wally feared it would either snap or break Dick’s teeth. Cries were still pulled with each crack of the whip, but Dick would not falter. His arms shook from the effort of keeping himself up, but they didn’t give. Dick wouldn’t let him give. He wouldn’t allow himself to crumple in front of his crew. He would take his punishment with his head held high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally thought that this was stupid, but … he did admire it or, at least, he admired it cause he admired Dick, from what little he knew of him. Even still, his admiration did not settle his churning stomach every time he saw the pirates beaten back or heard the hoarse screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, before either man was aware, it was over. Kate wound the sweat, and likely blood, slicked whip up and put it aside. Wally released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and his eyes flickered to Dick’s trembling form. His back was crisscrossed with sixteen angry red lines, a few of which the skin had broken and blood was dripping down his back from the shallow cuts. Wally could see a few tears sparsely dripping from his eyes, but from the expression on his face, they appeared to be tears of frustration, shame, and pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate dropped to her knees, picking up his fallen shirt and draping it over Dick’s back. The elderly man helped her bring Dick to his feet and guided him downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they left, Bruce stepped forward again, head held high. “...I want this to be a lesson to you all. I do not tolerate this kind of recklessness on my ship. We do not have the benefit of luck to account for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's icy blue eyes drift down to Wally and harden. “Now, as for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce leaned over, looming over the man on the floor. Wally suddenly felt small. So very, very small. He hasn’t felt like this in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venom drips off the Captain’s every word as he gives his next decree, “I’ll have you know, everyone on this ship pulls their weight. That goes especially for a freeloader like you. My son may have invited you on board, but I’m giving you a week to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this ship to do and keep you out of the way. I don’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is; scrub the deck, clean the cannons, use your body to relieve the crewmen. It doesn’t matter, but you better find something, or else I am leaving you on the next piece of land I can classify as an island, giving you a pistol, and leaving you there. Am. I. Clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally gulped, every single word coming out of Bruce’s mouth sounding like a death sentence, and lead began to way heavy in his already upset stomach, making him feel violently ill. Without wasting a second more the young man nodded and scrambled away from the piercing glare of the captain and the growingly lustful ones of certain crewmembers, eyes lighting up with the promise of someone to release their pent-up lust on. That eager glint in their eyes spurred Wally to scramble below deck aiming to get back to his cell, where he was safe, away from the lechers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been at the mercy of a crew of lusty pirates before. Never again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, in his haste to reach his cell, he ended up bowling over someone coming from the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry I didn’t see-” Wally pushed himself up, bringing the view of the quartermaster, Kate, into view. Wally’s face paled. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lad, it’s fine, can you just hand me that bucket by your foot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally looked to where she was pointing and, upon seeing the mentioned wooden bucket, promptly handed it over and helped the quartermaster to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed herself off, before giving Wally a look. “So, where’s the devil that was chasing you, cause I’ve never seen a man run that fast for anything else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally wilted a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “I...I was just trying to get away from the ...the Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Bruce gave you a hard time. Probably more than just a hard time based on how fast you were running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally bit his lip and his gaze fell to the floor. That was enough of an answer for Kate. “I’m sorry. He’s been...distraught over losing Jason. I don’t think he slept at all last night...he loved that boy dearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally could hear the sadness in her voice and suspected that Jason wasn’t only loved by Bruce and Dick. “...for what it’s worth. I’m sorry for your loss. Dick told me stories about Jason when he visited me...he sounded like a good lad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate smiled a little. “Thank you, that means a lot. It’s nice to actually get to properly meet you...you know, when you’re not naked and fucking someone in front of an audience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both gave a lighthearted chuckle and Wally’s cheeks flushed. “Yeah…” His eyes drift down to the bucket now cradled in her arms. “Can I ask what the bucket was for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it's…” She trailed off, her mood dropping again. “...It’s for Dick. I was going to go get some water and other things... so I can finish cleaning his wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Is...Is he okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will be, but he’s going to have a sore back for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate looked surprised for a moment before Wally explained, “I know this isn’t obvious, but I do have some medicinal knowledge. I can clean and bandage his wounds. I … I do feel like I owe him that much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate's eyes soften a little before she gives a small smile to the other redhead, handing him the bucket. “Sure. I’m sure Dick would like that. Go ahead and collect some of the seawater. As well as some whiskey from the cargo hold and a cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally's nose scrunched a bit at the items he was told to fetch, knowing that they’d be used as a disinfectant and would likely be very unpleasant on Dick’s lashes. Nevertheless, he nodded and took the bucket, scurrying off to get the water and hurry back as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dick was laying on his bed in his room, face down, his now bloody shirt unceremoniously tossed to the floor. He stared emptily at the wall, trying not to move or aggravate his back further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely acknowledged when his door opened and a set of heavy footsteps entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Bruce…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dick.” Dick’s father took a seat on the edge of his bed, voice quiet and calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to further yell at me for losing Jason? I can assure you, I don’t need it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Jason wasn't your fault, Dick. No one thinks it was. Especially not me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why did you lash me for it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You disobeyed me. You were reckless. You didn’t live up to your responsibilities as first mate last night and we lost people, but that doesn't make us losing your brother your fault. If anything it was mine. I should have kept a better eye on Jason, knowing how he was. I should have known his whereabouts. You and I might have a responsibility for this crew, but you boys are my responsibility." Bruce sighs and rests his head on his hands. “And last night I failed to live up to my role as your father. I couldn’t protect Jason. I let him down. I let you down. For that...I will always be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Don’t beat yourself up for it, Bruce. You know how he was. Couldn’t leave him alone for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that all you like, it won’t change a thing. I will never forgive myself when something happens to my sons. For however hard-headed they may be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick lets out a little chuckle before the movement makes his back sting. "...Thank you, Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome...son." Bruce put a gentle hand on Dick’s shoulder, minding his wounds before standing again and heading for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as he reached it, it opened to reveal Wally, bearing a bottle of whiskey, a full bucket of water, and the cloth he needed. The redhead immediately locked up at the sight of the Captain and side-stepped out of his path, Bruce glaring at him as he left. Once he was gone, the door slamming shut, Wally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and continued toward the bed, giving Dick a small, shaky smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...H...Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick smiled back, tired, drained, and in pain, but glad to see him. “Hey. It’s good to see you. I hope the brig wasn’t too uncomfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who got lashed, and you’re asking <em>me</em> if I was uncomfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it wasn’t all bad. I get a pretty nurse to look me over~” Dick winced as he said it, and Wally could tell the flirting was forcing its way through the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty that I may be, that unfortunately won't save you from the hellish stinging you’ll have to endure,” Wally responded, getting the cloth wet with the saltwater and holding it up for Dick to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick grumbled a bit, but settled on the bed, letting Wally do his work. The red-head tried to be gentle, wiping the blood from his skin, dabbing at the cuts, but he could see how Dick cringed when the saltwater made contact with his wound. He flinches, his body tensing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…I know it stings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be helped, lad. Don’t worry. Just do what you have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally dipped the rag into the bucket again, the water becoming the color of rust as he wrung it out. It made Wally’s nose crinkle, and he felt his stomach unsettle again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can you move at all? I know it must be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing I can’t handle, lad. I promise. Fact of the matter is I wasn’t where I should have been and didn’t tell anyone where I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s frown didn’t subside, but he moved on, taking the bottle of whiskey and pouring it onto the clean rag and then pressing it to the cleaned, blood-free wounds. Dick hissed, gripping the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the rag way, wiping up the last bits of moisture and blood, before putting it aside and taking the bandages. Dick sat up, slowly and carefully, before giving his back to Wally, so he could bandage it. Wally silently worked for a while, winding the bandage roll up his spine. Before he eventually spoke again, “I’m sorry that spending a night with me earned you a lashing come morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be, lad. The only things I would have changed about last night was telling Bruce where I was going and making sure Jason wasn’t going to follow me.” Dick pauses, his tone becoming solemn. “...Maybe giving him a better goodbye. Either way, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally snorted before he could stop himself. “I have a feeling your captain would disagree with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry he kicked you and for what he said. I promise you’re not here as the crews...entertainment. Not if you don’t want to be. There are other jobs you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s mouth filled with a bitter taste, his lips forming a tight line. He could still hear the Captain's threat echoing in his mind. It seemed Bruce had already determined what he was good for. He didn’t voice that bit though, focusing on Dick’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick, however, seemed to sense his soured attitude, and nervously continued. “I know that this hasn’t been ideal. I know you’re scared of being on a ship with pirates, where you’re outnumbered, but I promise, it’ll be okay. Kate and Alfred are good people, Leslie’s a little ruffled, but that's just because of how often we get ourselves hurt, and while I’m sure you don’t believe me, Bruce isn’t too bad. He’s harsh, but he’s a good man and a good father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally, unamused, muttered. “I don’t know many ‘good fathers’ who’d beat their sons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick swallowed thickly, “...While that might not have been his most glamorous moment, that's how he disciplines me as my Captain for my transgressions against the crew. Not as my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What came from Wally’s mouth next wasn’t meant to see the light of day, but in his bitterness, he let out, “What’s the difference? Cruel is cruel. I can’t see how a cruel Captain can’t be anything but a cruel father as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s wrist was suddenly snatched into a vice-like grip, making the man wince and instantly regret his words. Dick was glaring at him from over his shoulder and he spoke, low and harsh, harsher than Wally had ever heard from the man, "If you want to call him a cruel Captain, I suppose that is your right, but Bruce has given me everything I have in life. He saved me from a life of slavery. So don't you </span>
  <b>
    <em>dare</em>
  </b>
  <span> speak ill of his intent as a father, <em>especially</em>  when you barely know anything about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally swallowed, trembling a tad at the ferocity of Dick’s anger, and dropping his eyes to the floor. “I-I’m...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick grunted indignantly and released his wrist, allowing him to finish up bandaging Dick’s wounds as quickly as possible. The comfortable atmosphere dissolved by the tension lingering in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s mood had not subsided by the time Wally finished. The red-head quietly collected his materials and made his way towards the cabin door, not wanting to insult the one feasible ally he had on this ship any further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he left, Dick turned and watched him go, his heart feeling a little heavy that they ended this on such a sour note and that he’d been so harsh with the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally pauses, turning back toward Dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick licks his lips before continuing. “Not many people would have volunteered themselves to take lashes for anyone, let alone for someone who’s practically a stranger. So thank you for that, and for patching me up. It … it means a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally stares for a moment, cautiously eyeing the pirate over his shoulder. Though still grim, Dick did seem sincere in his gratitude, despite Wally’s overstepping. This brought him some comfort, but did not dispel his foreboding or the fatigue that began to settle into his bones. He sighs and turns away. “It’s nothing, it wouldn’t have been the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no further explanation, Wally left the room, leaving a confused Dick in his wake.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What We Lost In the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wally, no matter how hard he tried, could not find work for three days. Nothing more than a quick task or...offers. Given that he wasn’t keen on the idea of becoming the ship’s personal whore, he’s refused every single one so far, but still, he was running out of time. The Captain had given him a week and … and if he couldn’t find <em>something</em>...he might have to... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally groans and forces himself up into a sitting position, his body protesting the movement with resounding aches and pains. Sleeping on the deck floor, stairs, and occasionally a patch of ruddy blankets for the past three nights was taking its toll. Between his sleeping conditions and his recurring nightmares of his escape from the brothel, Wally hadn’t been sleeping well. His eyes were marred by the dark circles under them. His hair was a mess. He hadn’t gotten much to eat since he arrived, too busy hiding, from some of the crew and Bruce, so his cheeks sunk in a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold air of the night mixed with the icy sea breeze blew through him as he climbed to the deck, hoping in vain to find somewhere more comfortable to sleep. He pulls his clothes tighter around him, both out of the habit of shaking off the stares from the crew and to fend off the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the deck was mercifully empty, unfortunately, it was colder out here than anywhere else. There wasn’t any way he could sleep up here, not without freezing to death. Wally sighed, going over to the railing and looking out over the open ocean.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...It has been a very long time since he’s seen a view like this from the deck of a ship. The sea is as vast and the spray as cold as he remembered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally rubbed his arms, his tired mind running through his meager options. He couldn’t handle another sleepless night, he needed a proper place to sleep, somewhere where one of the crew members wouldn’t happen upon him and started getting … ideas. As well as searching for a possible job on this ship that wouldn’t leave him open to owing someone ‘favors’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were coming up empty and Wally was so frustrated and, in his sleep-deprived state, he felt like he could cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he nearly did, as well as let out a scream. Wally jumped away from the hand, nearly pitching himself over the railing, though a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wally, lad, calm down! It’s me, Richard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally gasps as he turns around and is greeted by the face of the only ally he had on this ship. He calms down and was about to greet the pirate when he noticed that the poor man looked about as exhausted as he was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are...Are you alright, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick blinks, either in confusion or surprise, Wally can’t tell, before responding. “Am I alright? I should be asking you that. You’re the one who nearly threw himself off the ship in a panic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally gives a nervous chuckle. “Right, sorry, I didn’t hear you come up and I thought you were...I guess I just got startled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick squints, and peers closer at Wally’s appearance. “..are you sure that’s all? You don’t look well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I haven’t been sleeping well.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I…” Wally’s interrupted by Dick’s fingers making him lookup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lad, what’s wrong? Are you remembering the outpost or is it...something else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wally bites his lip and averts his eyes. “It’s not just that...I haven’t been able to find a decent place to sleep. It’s been...a little rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have bunks below deck, Wally. You can always go find a spare bunk and sleep with the crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally’s throat felt tight, and he shakily responded. “N-No...I...I can’t sleep there.” Dick looked confused for a moment and Wally continued, “There’s... There are too many men in there. I can’t...they might…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick looks shocked. “Wally, none of the men are going to...make you do anything. I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been surrounded by pirates who all want a piece of you. You don’t know what they’d do and this...this isn’t the Coral Caverns. There aren't any matrons or guards to keep them in line. Just men who are only loyal to each other and willing to cover for one another if need be. Especially since your <em>captain</em> already put the idea in their heads.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any further words died on his tongue as Dick let the other go, Wally wrapped his arms around himself. “Bruce...did...what..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Kate and that old man took you away, Bruce told me to find something to do. He didn’t care what it was, he...he even said I could...pleasure them to pay my way and...well...I think they latched onto that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick growled and cursed under his breath. “<em>Bruce you son of a-</em>” He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “<em>Alright</em>- First of all, you will <em>not</em> be forced to whore yourself out. I promised you you’d be safe if you came with me, and I intend to keep that promise. I swear, no one on this ship is going to touch you without permission unless they want to be keelhauled.” Wally flinched from the harsh threat and Dick took a deep breath before he continued. “Second off, you can’t keep continuing like this. Exhaustion isn’t going to make life aboard this ship any easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick rubbed the back of his neck, trying so hard to think of something, Wally honestly felt a little touched. Then the pirate blushes a little and throws out, “...I do have my own private quarters. If you’re comfortable enough, you can sleep in there.” Dick quickly added. “Please don’t feel pressured to, but I promise you’re welcome. It’ll <em>j</em><em>ust</em> be sleeping. Nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally swallowed, nervous, but...Dick, for all it was worth when it came to pirates, had given him no reason to think he'd hurt him...and he was reaching out after the incident when Wally patched him up. Tired and out of other options Wally took a deep breath and hummed, “O-Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gave him a warm smile, and took his hand, leading him towards the lower decks. Wally lets him, musing as they pass somewhat familiar halls from Wally’s first day aboard the Dark Knight. “...You know, I’m surprised you’re inviting me. I had thought I had insulted you the other day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pay it any mind. While I stand by what I said about Bruce as a father, I can’t blame you for having an unpleasant opinion of him. His behavior has been abhorrent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they get to a familiar door, which Dick opened for him with a playfully dramatic flourish, and followed Wally in upon the redhead's entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon their entry, both men were immediately reminded that there was only one bed. Dick’s cheeks flush but quickly throws out. “Here...You can have the bed. I can rig up a hammock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” Wally sighs. “I’m not kicking the first mate out of his bed. I’ll take the floor and we can rig the hammock up in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, so you’ll get another sleepless night? I thought we were trying to avoid that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you look as exhausted as I am. Dare I day the dark circles under your eyes go deeper than mine.” Wally cocked an eyebrow at him. “What’s been keeping you up? Is it your lash wounds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No.” Dick sighed and sat on the bed. “...I haven’t been able to sleep since that night... too many nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally is silent for a moment before taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed. “...Perhaps we can just share the bed. It shouldn’t be too hard to keep to our respective sides and it sounds like we both need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Wally removes his shirt and pulls the sheets over him, staunchly facing the wall. After a moment, Dick does the same, facing the rest of the cabin. They lay in silence, neither speaking, but both unable to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments filled with nothing but their soft breathing and the creaking of the ship. Wally asks, “...Would you like to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your nightmares? Maybe if you got it off your chest you’d be able to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s not exactly something I’ve kept to myself, Lad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so it is about Jason.” Wally curled up. “If you’d like you can still talk about it. It might take some of the burdens off your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick laughs. “Do you really want to hear about my woes right now lad? I’m sure you’re exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my credit, one thing I’ve learned at the brothel is that if your bedmate is restless and burdened, it won’t be a fun night, for you or them. So, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t speak for a moment. Then he sighs, “...I keep going back to the Black Isles. The entire island is on fire and I'm stuck watching it burn. I can feel the heat from the flames ghosting against my face. Then...then I see Jason...I see up coming out of the carnage and just...just....go up in flames. He’s screaming...crying...begging for my help. But I can’t move. It’s like I’m frozen. And...and Jason just keeps <em>screaming</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally can hear him let out a choked sob. The redhead curls into his pillow, but encourages him to continue. “It’s okay...keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sobs. “We were going to have a ship and a crew together...he was going to be my first mate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally can feel his eyes get wet and, as he hears Dick's sobs grow louder, he’s immediately filled with regret. He can’t help but feel like he made it worse. Never had he seen this man break apart like this. Not when the man tore through the burning outposts. Not when he was beaten by the quartermaster. Never. Even still, he let the man talk until both of them were too exhausted to stay awake anymore. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Wally stirred early the next morning, and despite how late he had fallen asleep, he felt rested, comfortable, and...warm..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red lashes flutter open and he immediately flushes and the position he awoke in. His head resting on the other man's chest. An arm was draped around his waist. Wally could distinctly hear the pirate's heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He...He could have sworn they had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and was about to pull away when the breathing of the man beneath him hitched. Wally felt his heart pound and he slowly looked up, meeting the blue-eyed gaze of a pirate who seemed as surprised at their current situation as he.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do nothing for a beat, staring at each other, flushed, and feeling like a line has been crossed. Dick eventually clears his throat and it spurs them to pull away from each other. The first mate quietly gathers his clothes and gets dressed while Wally turns and faces the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Dick give a quiet, “Goodbye. I’ll see you tonight.” before the door opens and shuts. Leaving Wally alone to begin his morning routine, and once again continue his fruitless search for a place aboard this ship. Now with the added weight of possibly becoming more to the dark-haired man than a simple cabin mate. Wally couldn’t find it in him to regret his choice or be wary of Dick...but the burden of being a pirate's possible confidant began to press him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Rose By Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally ended up leaving the cabin over an hour later after Dick had left. Both from embarrassment and being unsure of what to do with himself. He forced himself to wait until he could no longer feel the warmth of Dick’s skin on his own, nor smell the scent of the man on him. </p><p> </p><p>As hilarious as he found it, he almost wished he’d just let Dick screw him. That he could handle. Hell, he might even enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t enjoy this, however. The emotional aspect. He hated himself for it, but he didn’t know how to help other than letting them talk. He couldn’t ease their pain in any other way other than making them forget for a night. He was physical. He was a physical person. It’s how he handled things, hands-on. Getting people to open up...was not part of that. That was too deep and Wally was only comfortable with the skin deep degree of touch, of sensation. </p><p> </p><p>Not feelings. Never feelings. Feelings let people in. They got you attached and in Wally’s profession, getting attached often wasn’t possible and was possibly even dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>...Even still, on a ship with no one else to support him, emotionally or socially, Wally found himself desiring what he could get. </p><p> </p><p>In the Coral Caverns, he had the other prostitutes, the guards, even the Matron to keep him company. In the mornings, when the brothel hadn’t opened for business yet, they’d talk around the stage, gossip about some clients, comfort, and warn each other about others. It was a bond between the scum under the shoe of those who thought themselves better than them, and maybe they were. Still, at the time, Wally wouldn’t have traded that bond for anything.</p><p> </p><p>Now all that remained of it was fire and pools of blood. </p><p> </p><p>Wally clenched his eyes shut, leaning against the wall, chasing off the visions of the bodies of his friends and associates lying on the Coral Caverns floor, eyes once bright and full of mirth, merriment, and saucy delight, now dead, lifeless. Irises empty of the light they once had and steadily growing pale and cloudy. Only the glint of the flames reflected off the empty orbs then. </p><p> </p><p>Wally finds himself biting his lip, his eyes grow wet. Bile tried to force itself up his throat, though he couldn’t tell if it was from the ghost of the smell of burning flesh or the on and off nausea he got from being aboard the Dark Knight.</p><p> </p><p>So unaware was he, he didn’t even hear Kate come up from behind him till she tapped his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He jumps, surprised by the touch, but relaxes when he sees Kate’s friendly face. “A-Ah. Afternoon, Quartermaster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Afternoon, Wally,” Kate chuckled, vaguely amused by how startled he was. “I was looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You still don’t have a job, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally doesn’t answer, but the disheartened face he makes says enough. </p><p> </p><p>Kate’s good mood, however, doesn’t dissipate. “We’re going to shore soon, and I was wondering if you could help out a friend of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>The promise of shore leave had Wally excited, however, the condition of helping one of the crewmates filled him with unease. “...what kind of help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen help. The cook needs to run errands, but I don’t trust the old man to go into town by himself. You think you could go with him and help him get what he needs for the kitchen? Everyone else is busy with their own tasks.”</p><p> </p><p>“The cook...you mean that old man, Allen or something like that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alfred, and yeah. He’s getting a bit up there in years and he can’t do as much heavy lifting. Think you could help him out? You’d get to get off this boat and be able to look around the market with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally thought about it for a moment, the thought of getting off the boat for a little sounding so tempting. </p><p> </p><p>“...Alright, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him above deck, where a small group of people was waiting to disembark, including Dick and...Bruce. “Captain! I’ve got one more!”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce looked over his shoulder, a bored expression on his face, at least till he saw Wally, then it settled into the near-constant look of disapproval Wally had become accustomed to. “Why is he here?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here to help Alfred with the grocery shopping. We need a lot of stuff and Al can’t do it by himself.” </p><p> </p><p>Bruce sneered at Wally, unconvinced, till Kate shot him a glare of her own. “No one else is available and Wally has <em>graciously</em> offered his help. Do you want the old man to go alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I personally do not think I am that old, Ms. Kane.” </p><p> </p><p>An older gentleman approached them, looking Wally up and down. Then, he politely offered him his hand. “Alfred Pennyworth. A pleasure to properly meet you, Wallace.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the man Wally had seen carry Dick below deck that day. The man had grayed hair, and a thin but fit stature. He held himself well on a ship, despite his age. He seemed far more proper than anyone else on this ship as well. He held himself more as a naval officer than a pirate. </p><p> </p><p>Wally cautiously took the hand, shaking it. “You too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much for your assistance, sir. While I can usually take care of my own affairs, it always helps to have a spare set of hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem.” </p><p> </p><p>Kate gives Bruce a look of triumph and the captain grumbles, “Just make sure he doesn’t run off. That boy still owes this ship a debt.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Bruce climbed into the longboat, his crew following behind him. Dick smiled a bit as Wally took a seat beside him, though neither talked and Wally remained completely silent the entire ride to the shore, wanting to attract as little attention to himself as possible. </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keep a low profile and don’t draw attention to yourselves. We don’t know who might be watching. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the captain’s order for his crew upon their landing. </p><p> </p><p>Wally personally found it easy. His clothes, while a tad ratty, let him blend in well, his long, bright red hair being the only thing that ever attracted attention. </p><p> </p><p>However, the company Wally came with carried with them a heavy presence that did not go unnoticed by the quiet town. While Wally went primarily with the elderly cook, the two of them able to make polite conversation with the townsfolk as they bought their supplies, Wally could see how the people did their best to avoid the others. Not looking them in the eye and staying out of their way. Any business they had to do, they did quickly and rushed them out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Even still, Wally was grateful to be off the confines of the ship. At least the townsfolk didn’t know of his profession. Even if he wasn’t propositioned, if they knew, most of them would sneer at him and stick their noses up. </p><p> </p><p>After nearly a week at sea, it was nice to walk around with relative anonymity and a normal person. Even if he had to carry supplies for the cook while he did that.</p><p> </p><p>“Wallace.” Said the old cook, suddenly, handing him the bag of their supplies as well as a small pouch and a scrap of paper. “It has come to my attention that we require some sensitive materials that our captain will only feel comfortable with myself retrieving. In the meantime, please take this list and purchase the rest of what we need. I will catch up to you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, uh, are you sure?” Wally said as Alfred already began walking away. </p><p> </p><p>“I have every faith in you, lad. There are only a few things left. Just ask the townsfolk where to go if you get lost.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, the older man disappeared into the crowd. Leaving Wally alone.</p><p> </p><p>Wally bit his lip, looked around, before rummaging through what they had already bought and looked at the list. “Okay...so...I guess we need...salted meats…”</p><hr/><p>Nearly an hour or so later, Wally felt proud of himself for getting most, if not all, of what he needed. He held his prize, a bag full of supplies, to his chest as he walked. He even smiled a bit, happy at completing his task. </p><p> </p><p>His good mood would quickly sour when he saw a group of pirates lingering in an alley, speaking in hushed whispers. Wally could tell immediately that they weren’t with the group that came with him to shore, and as far as he could tell, they weren’t even with the crew of the Dark Night. </p><p> </p><p>Wally bit the inside of his cheek and brought his head down, walking as quickly past the men as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Evidently, he wasn’t inconspicuous enough, and he cursed his red hair for making him so recognizable. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” One of them blocked his path, looking him up and down. “I know you…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no I know you. The Sunset Siren, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally’s lips form a tight line, but he doesn’t reply. He apparently doesn’t need to, as the others surround him, and all voice their agreements. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you escaped the Black Isles. Words going around it was raided not long ago. All of it, Coral Caverns included, went up in smoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not going to lie...I’m sure glad you made it. You made my time at Black Isles wonderful. It would have been a pity to lose someone as...fine as you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m flattered, now if you please-” Wally tried to go around them, only for their leader to step into his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hold on. You’re probably out of work right? Getting around from port to port must get difficult, especially since the remaining inhabitants of Black isles are scattered.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally felt his teeth grind. Knowing what was coming and the sting of losing his home returning. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like, we can give you passage in exchange for your...services.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally glared at the man, his blood starting to boil. Through gritted teeth, he replied. “Thank you for your offer, but I’ll manage.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Wally attempted to sidestep the men, only to have his way blocked and he was corralled into the nearby alley. </p><p> </p><p>“That was a little rude, don’t you think, lad. We were just-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what ‘you were just’,” Wally snapped, “And I want no part of it. Leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>One of them snarled and shoved him to the floor. “Who do you think you’re talking to <em>whore</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Wally clutched the bag of goods to his chest, biting his tongue while he recovered from the blow. Then, seeing that the men were slowly advancing on him, he, calmly, sets the bag aside, stands up, and brings his fists up. “Alright, <em>boys</em>, I’ve had just about enough of this.”</p><p> </p><p>The five men stare at him. Then they laugh, varying from amused chuckles to full-on belly laughs. Wally doesn’t move. He glowers and grinds his teeth. Tension building up in his muscles and when one of them cockily stepped forward to grab him, Wally wasted no time in letting loose a punch that sent the man sprawling on the dirt road, completely unconscious. The remaining pirates stared in shock for a moment as Wally squared up again. Once they recover from their stupor all four of them converged on the redhead to avenge their knocked out friend.</p><p> </p><p>Wally holds his own fairly well, old memories of training with navy troop members coming back, as well as the few bar fights he had to participate in at the brothel. Without the sack holding him back, Wally could actually hold himself pretty well. The pirates underestimated him, and he had them by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>However, they still were expert fighters, and Wally was at least a couple of years out of practice. Moreover, they were expert fighters with swords and it wasn’t long before he felt a cold steel blade press against his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s <em>enough</em> you little bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally tried to buck him off, but the edge of the pirate's sword warned him that that might not be wise, leaving the other pirates time to surround him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We take him with us, you dolt! No ones gonna miss a whore.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he came with someone-”</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t our problem. Besides even if he did, there’d be no way for them to follow us.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally was about to bite back, maybe to scream for help, but the sound of several pistols cocking cut him off. All of them look up in shock to find a very angry Dick and Kate, an unamused Bruce, and a calm, though clearly incensed Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>“...Afternoon, Gentlemen. Would you be so kind as to release our companion?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally felt the arm around his waist constrict and the steel digs into his skin. “Or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s grip on his pistol grew tighter, the pirate snarling before a warning look from Kate kept him from doing anything stupid. Bruce, unbothered, only responded, “Or, not only will we take your head, we’re taking the heads of your crew. You five are from the Iridescent, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What...what of it?” The pirate gulped, and Wally could feel him trembling. Wally almost wanted to laugh until his gaze went back to Bruce and he understood. The man had that look, that look the first time Wally came aboard the ship. That angry, <em>h</em> <em> ateful </em> glare, making his eyes appear as coal, and the shade passing over his eyes making him look more fearsome. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Do you not know who I am you bilge rats? </em>  Or would you rather make a <em> personal </em>acquaintance with the crew of the Dark Knight?”</p><p> </p><p>The terrifying timber of Bruce's voice has these pirates shaking, allowing the Knight's crew to advance and surround them. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, perhaps as tribute in exchange for wasting our time and to not have us blow your ship from the water, you could hand over all your coin.” Bruce nudged the back of a pirate's head with his pistol. “A simple yes will do.”</p><p> </p><p>With the dropping of weapons and several pouches of gold later, the pirates are scurrying away, disappearing out of sight. Wally pants, tugging at his clothes and clutching his neck, checking for blood that, thankfully, was absent. The pirates had scarcely released Wally before Dick was on him, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders and helping him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Lad, are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiles trying to comfort him before Bruce came over. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I said to keep a low profile.” </p><p> </p><p>Bitterness fills Wally’s chest and he was about to defend himself, when Alfred came over, the sack of supplies in hand. “Oh please, Master Bruce, it’s not his fault those ruffians couldn’t mind their own business. It’s not like Wallace instigated the confrontation.” The older man rummaged through the sack, inspecting every item. “Hmm, and it appears he was being dutiful in his task. He retrieved everything else I needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alfred turned his attention fully to Wally. “If you’d like, young man, I could use an extra hand around the kitchen. When you’re cooking for an entire crew, it’s difficult to do all the work required, and that isn’t considering all the other aspects of the ship I assist in managing.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally swore he must have been suffering from heatstroke, or perhaps those pirates hit him harder than he thought when he heard that. But thankfully his mouth was aware of what was being offered and stepped up. “O-Of course, please! I’d love to!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Hold on!” Bruce seemed to be working himself up for a rant before Alfred turned to him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Then I suppose you would be willing to offer your assistance, Master Bruce. After all, I am getting old, I can’t possibly keep up with all the cooking, plus helping Miss Thompkins with injuries and ship repairs all by myself now can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally was in awe when Bruce had no reply to that and simply stalled, before storming off fuming. Alfred and Kate follow promptly, the woman smirking, and Wally stares after them, bewildered. “Does...Does he mouth back at the Captain a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Dick laughs, leading Wally to follow. “You’ll love working with Alfie. He’s pretty straightlaced, but he’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally didn’t respond, though he personally didn’t care what the older gentleman was like, so long as Wally was just working for him and not being forced to sleep with him.</p><hr/><p>Wally returned to the cabin with Dick upon returning to the ship, not really in the mood for socializing, though he didn’t really have anyone to socialize with. Plus, Alfred informed him that he’d have to wake up at dawn to begin his duties. So he figured he’d turn in early for the night. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting on the bed and had just gotten his shirt off when Dick joined him.  “Oh, hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling? You hurting anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’m fine.” Wally hurried to get under the covers before something comes to mind. “...Thank you...for earlier.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“For coming to help. I don’t think I could fight off all five of them on my own. They were planning to...,” Wally trails off, leaving the rest to Dick’s imagination. </p><p> </p><p>Dick was quiet for a moment. Then a weight sunk into the other side of the bed. “Don’t worry about it. Worst come to worst, I’d have come looking. They wouldn’t have gotten far.” The weight shifts and Wally can sense Dick looking at him. “You were handling yourself pretty well though. I was a little impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...I was the son of a Navy Officer.” Wally chuckles a little bitterly. “I had been training to join the Navy since I was young. Old habits die hard, I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>Dick seemed to perk up at that. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm...still, that was a lifetime ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“I could tell that much. You remember bits, but you’re rusty.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally rolled over to glare at him. Dick just laughed, unthreatened. “Sorry, but it was a bit obvious. If you’d like I could help train you.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are working on a pirate ship now. It might help if you know how to fight proper.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can fight a bit...I used to brawl at the brothel and I’m still pretty good with a pistol.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s grand and all, but can you use a saber?” No response. “That’s what I thought. Pistols are great for long-range, but if you’re up close and personal, you better have steel with you or your fists will get cut to ribbons by your opponents.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally grumbled but didn’t argue further.</p><p> </p><p>“..Would you really be willing to teach me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, lad. If anything, for your own safety.” </p><p> </p><p>Wally turns back toward the wall, curling up. “...Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, lad. Now let's get some sleep. We both have an early day tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cutting Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick groaned, getting up from his bed when the soft rays of dawn peered through the porthole into his quiet room. The pirate stretched, mentally preparing for the new day when his eye caught something in his peripheral. The soft pale skin of Wally’s upper body winked back at him. Much like they had the last few nights, Dick and Wally would fall asleep facing away from each other, only to awaken cuddled together, or even embraced. As Dick stared, Wally was nicely slotted up against his back, the warmth radiating from the other man making his skin tingle. </p><p> </p><p>As Dick turned to get a better look, his body seemingly moving on its own. His cheeks got warm. Sometime in the night, the sheet had slipped to Wally’s hip, leaving his shoulders, chest, and stomach bare. Dick gulps and his eyes drift along Wally’s body for a moment before he dragged them away, berating himself for staring at an inappropriate time. </p><p> </p><p>He forces himself to get up and get dressed, pulling things out of his dress causing something to rattle around. Dick blinks, rummaging around to find the rattling, finding an ornate bracelet. One that Dick immediately recognized. His eyes widen and he carefully picks it up. Its gold, at least the wiring is as it wraps around itself in a delicate pattern. In addition to this, it wraps around a clear, beautiful sapphire fixed into the center. </p><p> </p><p>Dick’s lips turn up in a small smile, cradling the piece of jewelry in his cupped hands. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick jumped a tad, turning to see that Wally was awake, rubbed his eyes tiredly,  but looking at the object in the pirate’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- oh. This, it’s uh-” Dick sets it down, his cheeks blushing a bit. “It was my mother’s. I forgot I had it in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally got up, coming to get a closer look at it, the sheets of the bed wrapped around him. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. It’s very special to me.” Dick takes the bracelet and wraps it in a handkerchief. He tenderly held the small bundle for a moment before replacing it in the dresser. Something Wally noticed. He felt a rush of sympathy filled him, his eye never left the bracelet. </p><p> </p><p>“...Do you miss her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother. Do you miss her?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick shuts the drawer. “Yes, all the time. My father too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your father? But I thought-” Wally drifted off, realizing he was getting invested again. It was too late though as Dick continued, chuckling, “No, no. Bruce is my adoptive father. He took me in as his own son after my parents died.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally blinked, surprised by the touching action from the usually gruff and distant captain. “Wow…”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiled a little, reminiscing as he pulled out a shirt that he shrugged on. “ You should probably get going. Alfred will not be happy if you’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, right.” Wally put the sheet down, starting to get his clothes together and get dressed. Dick did his best to not look at Wally, or his barely clothed butt, until the other man had pulled his pants on. </p><p> </p><p>Dick himself gets his clothes on before he notes his saber leaning against the wall, getting an idea for later as he and Wally left for their respective duties. </p><hr/><p>Evidently, Dick had not been kidding when he had said that Alfred was a bit of a hardass. The man saddled him with work upon his arrival and had him get started immediately with cleaning all the cookware. However, Wally was certainly not complaining. He had work and he had work that didn’t involve spreading his legs for men who likely had the free reign to leave more bruises than necessary. At the end of the day, cleaning scummy pots beat’s getting smacked around by pirates.</p><p> </p><p>His gratitude is reflected in how he cleans those pots till he can see his reflection in them. Alfred was almost impressed. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Alfred, Wally was relieved to be working with the kind old man. Though he seemed to be pretty straight-laced, perhaps a tad strict, and even a bit sarcastic, but Alfred never seemed out to make him fail. He’d correct him on proper technique and critique him on his cooking. This was something that was surprisingly welcome. He didn’t feel...helpless or stupid for making a mistake and he could see himself improving.</p><p> </p><p>“Wallace, once you’re done with those pots, I need you to mop the floors before the end of the day. It’s beginning to look a bit grimy and I’m fairly sure one of those oafs knocked over that vat of vinegar I found this morning while trying to sneak food. I managed to get most of it cleaned but I need you to give the whole floor a good swabbing to make sure.” Alfred sighs in dignified exasperation. “Meanwhile, I need to inform the Captain of our little ‘rat’ problem. He doesn’t take kindly to food theft well. Just please make sure to get it done before you turn in for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Alfred,” Wally responds, returning to his task while the other takes his leave. </p><p> </p><p>He had nearly finished his chore when he sensed someone step into the room again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost done, Alfred. I’ll be starting on the floors next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Alfred, darling, but I’m happy to know you’re settling in alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally jumped at the unexpected voice, turning around to see the Dark Knight’s first mate leaning against the door frame. “D-Dick”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiles, warmly. “Hey, Wally. Sorry for startling you, just wanted to come by and see if you were available to start your lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lessons?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sword fighting lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Waly looked around, his cleaning mostly done, save for the floors. “Uhh, I’m almost done with this, but Alfred wants me to clean the floors before the end of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, why don’t you finish up what you’re doing here, then meet me on deck to start. You can mop up in here when we’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright...I’ll see you in a bit then.” </p><p> </p><p>Dick grinned and waved as he left, heading upstairs to the top deck to wait for Wally. Wally returned to his task, doing his best to hurry so he could get to his lesson with the first mate.</p><hr/><p>Wally ended up on the main deck sometime later, when the sun was at its highest. Though, Wally didn’t feel much of the sun’s rays, not with the cool sea breeze ghosting by every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>“Wally! Wally, over here!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally followed the voice calling to him, his gaze meeting Dick’s, who was talking to Kate nearby. The pirate waved him over and re-introduced them. “Wally, you remember Kate. She’s going to be helping me today. Kate, would you mind if Wally here borrows your saber?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Kate drew her blade and handed it to Wally, who took the hilt gingerly. Weighting the weapon in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s light.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Good if I want to be quick, and trust me, in the middle of a fight, you need to be fast on your feet.” Kate replied, smiling before she took a spot behind Wally. “But a sword’s not all you need. You come at a pirate standin’ like that and you’ll get stabbed right in yer chest.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate began maneuvering Wally’s body into a proper defensive position. “There we go. Just remember to keep your back straight.” Then she pulled out some twine and tied the boy’s long hair up. “And now that won’t get in the way. You might want to think about keeping it up more often so it won't get in the way. Or just me.” </p><p> </p><p>“O...Okay.” Wally nods, before turning his attention back to Dick, who was drawing his sword as well. “What now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just be going over basic forms for now and see how far we get with that. Now, from that position, mimic my movements and we’ll see how good you are at applying them after.” </p><p> </p><p>Dick led him through the forms, coupling the beat with each movement. This part, surprisingly, was much easier for Wally. It tickled his memory, and he must have been doing better than he thought because Kate and Dick mentioned how impressed they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, would you look at that? You seem to be getting the hang of it better than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. You sure you haven’t done this before, lad?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally rubs the back of his neck, sheepish. “Well...I was training at the Imperial Navy Academy before...you know. They taught us all sorts of things there. Sword fighting, ship skills, even basic medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick and Kate blinked in surprise before Kate responded. “So it wasn’t just rumors. You actually are a Navy boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick gave a small laugh. “Aye, and you’ll never believe who his father is. Old Captain Rudoph West himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Kate’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. “Your kidding. That old swab. I can’t believe it. I didn’t even know he had a son!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally grimaced a bit at the reminder of his paternal blood relation and sighed, “Well, last I saw him he was just a Rear Admiral.” He crossed his arms and bitterly added, “Good to hear he’s doing well, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick noticed Wally’s new mood and cleared his throat, changing the subject. “Even still, I never hold yourself like an Academy boy. You're not a stuck up little prick. If I hadn't asked, I wouldn't have known. I'm not surprised if not many people know it's true.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally felt a little bit of a smirk come to his lips. “I suppose it's a little hard to work that into a conversation when you’ve been fucking my brains out, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick sputters and Kate laughs. Wally only shrugs, “Truth be told, I wasn’t there very long. I had just gotten in before my father and I had a bit of a falling out and I left. Wasn’t really cut out for academia it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“All due respect, lad, but I beg to differ.” Kate replied while Dick rubbed the color out of his cheeks, “ You did pretty marvelous work on Dick’s back and you handled yourself fairly well with those brutes in town. You're even getting the hang of a saber faster than expected. Whatever little time you spent there, it seemed to really be all you needed to get started.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Wally’s turn to be bashful, his cheeks flushing like his bright red hair. “Oh...thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have no one to thank but your own skill,” Dick coughed, recovering from his embarrassment. “Now, since you have the basics down, let's apply it. Block these.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally barely had the time to pick up his sword before Dick was upon him. He blocked a series of blows before their steel scraped together with the most ear-splitting screech.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick only smirked, leaning in a little. “We did say you gotta be quick, didn’t we. At least you’ve got that down.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally glares and pushes Dick away, giving him room to move. Dick came at him again, and Wally blocked, repeating what he was taught, with Dick and Kate giving him advice all the while. </p><p> </p><p>“Back straight, Wally. Back straight!”</p><p> </p><p>“And keep your sword up! It’s a lot easier to bring it down than it is to bring it back up again!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally did his best to do as they asked, and as time went by, he seemed to get it and was even slashing his own sword at Dick in retaliation. Dick grinned, impressed, and seemed to have a bit of fun as he danced out of Wally’s range. </p><p> </p><p>“Well done. Looks like you know more than you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally smiles a bit. “Maybe, and maybe, at this rate, I might even beat you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s grin widened. “I wouldn't count on that.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, in a flurry of acrobatics Wally had never seen, Dick flipped over him and...where did his sword go? Wally looked at his now empty hand just in time for two blades to cross across his torso and press him against a broad chest. A low voice whispering in his ear, “Unfortunately, Siren, I’ve got <em> years </em> of practice on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally was so taken aback, as well as flustered, his legs couldn’t have the decency to support him when the chest and swords were gone, causing him to fall flat on his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Wally rubbed his aching rump before looking up at a smug Dick. </p><p> </p><p>“That didn’t hurt too much, did it? After all, it couldn’t be worse than anything I’ve done before.” The smug pirate winked, causing the redhead to blush more furiously. </p><p> </p><p>Kate only groaned and picked up her saber. “If you two are just going to flirt, I’m going back to my rounds.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick laughed and helped Wally up as she walked away, the redhead’s gaze following her. </p><p> </p><p>“Do the first mate and quartermaster always train stowaways?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick snorted, “Come on now Wally, you’re not a stowaway. I did invite you.” He leaned into the other’s ear. “Though, between you and me, I’m pretty sure most of the people here started out as stowaways who’ve just stuck around.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally snorted at that. “Well, can’t exactly say I didn’t expect this from pirates.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick shrugged, unashamed. “Anyway, as the first mate, it’s part of my job to make sure the crew stays in shape, and sometimes that involves giving them some basic training. Since I’ve been practicing since I came aboard, I’ve probably trained most of the people on this crew. Hell, lately I have been training-” He suddenly cut off and his face fell. “I...I <em>was</em> training Jason.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick suddenly got very quiet, his humorous demeanor gone and Wally’s playful mood went with it. He felt guilty and tried to put a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Dick…”</p><p> </p><p>The Pirate suddenly turned to him, a forced smile on his face. “Let's...end it for today, alright? You still have the kitchen to clean and I...I have a few more things I need to get done.” </p><p> </p><p>Without another word, he walked away, leaving Wally alone on the deck. </p><hr/><p>Dick and Wally didn’t get the chance to talk when they meet later in the pirate’s quarters. More accurately, the former didn't want to and Wally wasn't going to push. Wally had returned earlier, having finished his chores and receiving permission from Alfred to leave. Dick, however, only returned about an hour after the sun had set. Wally had already settled down for bed by that time. Dick just quietly undressed, crawled into bed, pulling the covers over himself, and went to sleep with little more than a “Goodnight.” to Wally.</p><p> </p><p>Wally looked over, noticing that Dick’s mood was still down from that afternoon. He did nothing and turned back over. Figuring it would be better to let him sleep and perhaps talk to him in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>They, unfortunately, didn’t make it that far.</p><p> </p><p>Sleep was chased from Wally’s consciousness by the sounds of sobbing as well as the absence of the body usually beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Wally rubbed his eyes, sitting up. “Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>No response. Wally looks over to the other side of the bed to find the pirate hunched over, facing away from him. The redhead’s eyes widen and he reaches out to place his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Dick, are you-?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his wrist is enclosed in a vice-like grip, Dick’s head snapping towards him. Wally freezes, ignoring the pain in his wrist, and holding his breath while Dick stares at him. Tears pouring down his face, eyes red, unfocused, and filled with so much...pain.</p><p> </p><p>That throb of empathy panged in Wally’s chest again and he swallowed, shaking a little. </p><p> </p><p>Dick finally seemed to register who he was looking at and dropping his wrist with a gasp. “W-Wally, I’m s-sorry, I just-It’s just-”</p><p> </p><p>Wally brought a trembling hand to Dick’s cheek. “I-It’s okay, don't worry. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick struggles to get his breathing under control for a minute while he speaks, “I...I…” he swallows, gulping down air like his own tears are drowning him, “...I keep seeing him. He’s burning, <em>screaming</em>. He keeps begging me to help-he's begging and I can’t <em>move</em>-" Dick chokes on the last couple of words, lurching over to looking as if he was about to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“...Jason?” Wally rubs his back, trying to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s whole body slumps and the tears return with a vengeance. So it was about Jason. Wally bites his lip, but pulls Dick back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over them. “Are….are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t know.” Dick clings to Wally, not sure what else to do as he comes back from his night terror. Wally didn’t do anything to stop him, even going as far as to gently comb his fingers through the man’s long, dark hair. It wasn’t even something he intended to do, it was an instinct, one that he was currently cursing himself for because he was giving in the emotions and it was making his heart pound. Something that, to Wally’s detriment, seemed to comfort the pirate and he rested his head on the redhead’s chest properly, his breathing calming to a gentle pant.</p><p> </p><p>Wally couldn’t help but feel as stiff as a board, not knowing how to help the man. Even still, against his better judgment, he so desperately wanted to help him. Especially after everything he has done for him. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t think of many others who would have even done half of what Dick has.</p><p> </p><p>With Dick showing no signs of calming down soon enough to get a decent night's sleep a … uncomfortable plan is coming to mind.</p><p> </p><p>When Dick seems to not be as shaky, Wally brought his hand to his chin, caressing it and making the pirate look up at him. “...Dick…”</p><p> </p><p>Dick looked at him, eyes hooded and burdened by dark bags. He looks so tired and Wally can feel his heart bleeding for him. It at least gives him the courage to slowly press their lips together in a gentle kiss. One which causes Dick to freeze once he realizes what Wally's doing. He pulls away, gasping, “Wally what are you-?” until Wally pulls him on top of him, and between spread legs. Dick’s joint’s lock-up once he realizes what's going on. </p><p> </p><p>“W-Wally…”</p><p> </p><p>Wally gently caresses his cheek. “Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wha- Wally we don’t- you don’t have to-”</p><p> </p><p>“You said I could do whatever I wanted. I’m wanting to offer you this. Do you not want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean-” Dick dragged a hand down his face and Wally could feel the emotions running high again. “...Wally this...this isn’t going to make the pain go away. You can’t make me feel better with-”</p><p> </p><p>Wally paused for a moment. Then he leaned up, getting just a breath from Dick’s face, looking into the man's eyes. “...It’s not about feeling better…it’s about forgetting for a night. It’s about putting it off until there is something you can do about it.” Wally rests his forehead against Dick’s. “Would you like me to help you forget...just for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyes for a moment before he actually seemed to contemplate it. Then, slowly, almost gracefully, he seemed to make his decision and his eyes go soft, even wet a bit. Then, Wally received his answer in the form of a deep, passionate kiss and Dick pressing him into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Wally let him. Meeting his passion with little to no resistance. He did his best to let his body relax so Dick could do as he pleased, despite how much his brain was screaming that this was a bad idea. He figured he owed Dick this much, might as well let him do whatever he wants. Wally was used to a little rough treatment. Hell, in the right conditions, he <em>liked</em> it. So there was no harm in letting the pirate go at it.</p><p> </p><p>Only, that’s not what Dick did. Once he was done kissing him, his lips traveled down, kissing his lean muscles, gently caressing him with his hands, and, eventually, removing his pants to-</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah,” Wally gasps in surprise, gripping the sheets as Dick wraps his lips around the other man’s member. Wally’s cheeks flush. His heart pounds. His head spins. This isn’t right, Dick wasn’t supposed to care about his pleasure too.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick...you… you don’t have to do tha-”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted to help me forget.” Dick pulls off him, looking up at him, his eyes determined and...pleading. “<em>This</em> is how I forget. Does that bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>Wally can’t answer for a moment, taken aback by the unexpected gentle treatment and sincerity. Then, slowly, he shakes his head, letting his body go lax and sink into the bed again. Dick resumes his gentle attention to his member, with Wally stiffly allowing it. He knew not what he should do. This was not how this traditionally went. Pirates never gave him much care when he told them to basically do what they wished, but here was Dick, pleasuring him as he would typically pleasure others. </p><p> </p><p>Wally felt lightheaded, flustered, and....vulnerable. He tried to bite his lip and silence himself, just to let Dick do as he needed, but Dick was not satisfied with that. When the pirate was not getting the reactions he wanted, he redoubled his efforts, humming around the member, and forced the moans out of him. Something that Wally handled about as well as the gentle touches. He didn’t know how to handle it. So he moaned, helplessly, as Dick brought him to aching hardness, causing pressure to build in his lower stomach. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when he was a flustered mess on the bed that Dick finally gave his cock a break and coaxed him to spread his legs. Wally did so, letting Dick push in one, then quickly after, two fingers to open him up. It pinched, but it wasn’t unbearable and Wally got used to it fairly quickly. After all, his profession prepared him for situations like this.</p><p> </p><p>However, the only one who was not prepared was Dick. Once Wally was loose enough he pulled his fingers out and was prepared to move on when he hit another roadblock. One that he came to a realization from staring at his own hardened cock. He was dry and going into Wally dry would not be pleasant for the man. The pirate cursed and looked around for something to lube up with.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? What’s wrong,” Wally pants, wondering why Dick stopped. </p><p> </p><p>“I need something-something to…”</p><p> </p><p>“...it’s okay. You don’t need that. You can-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Dick firmly states, wracking his brain for another answer before he came to one. He spat on his hand, slicking up his cock with the saliva. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Dick slotted himself between Wally’s legs and, with some gentle pacing and thrusts, he managed to slide himself into the body of the man beneath him. Dick groans, draping his body over Wally’s, burying his face into the redhead's neck. </p><p> </p><p>Wally, on the other hand, pants, and grips at Dick’s back. The pirate’s form drapes itself over him, like a comforting blanket. Dick was warm, burning even, but it feels good. Moreover, Wally feels that this wasn’t as much of a bad idea as he thought. This felt <em>good</em>. He didn’t feel guilty. He didn’t feel cheap. He didn’t feel like he was just some flesh bag for Dick to fuck.</p><p> </p><p>And at the end of the day, he didn’t know how to handle that. So he didn’t focus on it. He focused on him and Dick. Rocking, grinding, touching, <em>feeling</em>. He focused on their flushed, sweaty, naked bodies pressing together and rocking with the waves of pleasure they brought each other. Letting the night pass the by, and leaving their aches, their pain, and the ghosts of their pasts in the back of their minds, if not just for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>Wally tries not to give in to the pleasure too much. He tries not to enjoy it too much. He tries to tune out Dick's soft praises in his ears, knowing that listening would make his heart quiver. It was futile, though. Dick flooded his senses and the redhead could not focus on anything else. All he knew was the hands on his body, the lips on his neck, the hard shaft thrusting into him harder and harder, filling him with blissful heat. His moans come so easily (and loudly), and somewhere in his unconscious mind, he hopes no one can hear them in their shared moment. He didn't want to be confronted tomorrow, even if it felt so good right now. He didn't want to think about that now. He didn't want to think about tomorrow, he didn't even want to think about a week from now. He wanted nothing to with the future, or the past. He wanted just right now. He wanted to be lost in the lust.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, to both their delights, they release together. Wally pouring out onto his chest and Dick flooding the other’s insides. Wally paid it no mind, but he tried to not focus on how fuzzy-headed it made him. Nor to how the pirate pulling out of him sent pleasant shivers up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Dick collapses on top of Wally, kissing his neck and pulling him into his arms. Wally let him, practically melting in his hold anyway. They eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms, falling asleep embraced, and too tired to pay their demons any more mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Spoonful of Sugar Helps Get the Bitter Medicine Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They say nothing when they wake the next morning. They wake-up, again wrapped in each other’s arms, and simply pulled away from each other. Not a word was said. Dick quickly readied himself for the day and left the cabin. Leaving Wally to get dressed and work to cover the surprising amount of love marks that Dick left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally and Dick went about their day as normal, though admittingly with both of them being unusually quiet as they went about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t say much when they meet again at the end of the day when Wally gets ready for bed. They don’t say much to each other, merely trading pleasantries and “goodnights” before curling up under their covers and trying to go to sleep. Only to wake up embraced again the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t fight it anymore. They were conflicted, of course, but they no longer forced themselves to fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other. They simply find a comfortable position, regardless of if they’re looking at each other or not, or even if they’re close to each other or not. They still wake up embraced, regardless though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This became their new routine and … it was a comfort, even if neither of them admits it. After the line they crossed, this new intimacy was comforting. The warmth and the gentle hold of another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moreover, Dick treats Wally much more...gently than before. Unnecessary, even by Wally’s standards, but...even still Wally could not help but feel touched. Perhaps Dick was thankful, perhaps he was touched, or perhaps he was apologetic for an imagined transgression. Either way, Wally’s only response was a small smile to the pirate as he went about his chores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told Wally bore no ill will to the first mate. After all, Wally had offered his services and Dick was more than generous with giving as much as he received. Which Wally enjoyed far more than he wished to voice aloud. He supposes that that is the crux of his real issue. He enjoyed offering himself to the first mate. He enjoyed the mutually pleasurable stress relief. He enjoyed spreading his legs for the pirate and somewhere deep down, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearns</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that level of intimacy and comfort again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that terrifies him. It makes him break into a cold sweat and his stomach churn. He should not be this attached. He should not be this intimate. Not here. Not in the den of lions. No matter how admittingly kind Dick is to him, the others would smell it off him. They would sniff out his weakness. They would see him falling into his ‘role’ and see him as free game. He knows it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels so stupid for forgetting. For letting Dick get too close and playing into the role Bruce and others intended for him. Especially after he had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>found</span>
  </em>
  <span> something else. Something that was digging him out of that role.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So as he cleans and cooks as Alfred directs, he finds himself tugging and his clothes, scratching at his skin, shivering under the phantom eyes on him. He felt phantom hands ghosting over his skin, both comforting him and causing his heart to pound. He felt both a fluttering feeling in his stomach and the feeling of his skin crawling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally trembled as he clumsily cleaned, the visions of his looming future as the ship’s whore taunted him in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually catching the attention of Alfred. “Lad, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine Alfred. Just...distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something troubling you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...and no. It’s nothing, Alfred. Just a lot on my mind. I’ll get back to work. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize, lad. You’ve been doing quite well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally couldn’t help but smile a bit at the praise. “Thank you, Alfred…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, son. Now chop chop. I need to have these boiled herbs taken to Madam Thompkins and she will be very irritated if you are late. Make sure to make a proper introduction to her.” Alfred says, handing Wally a kettle full of water and herbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally nods and hurries off, following Alfred’s instructions to the ship’s infirmary, avoiding the other crew members as much as he could. He ended up hearing the ship’s medic well before he saw her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I swear to god, Daggart! If you pull those stitches again, I am leaving you to bleed out and ridding this ship of your sorry carcass!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally barely had the time to get out of the way, and consequently avoid dousing the poor soul rushing by him in hot leaf water. The poor bastard getting yelled at disappeared down the corridor just as an aging woman came out of the room, chasing him. She locked eyes on Wally and he froze. Her gaze was scrutinizing. It was like she was staring into his soul. She looked him over for another moment before calming down and greeting him. “Hello, I’m afraid we haven’t met. Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally...Wally West. I’m...new to the crew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. I know who you are now. You’re the brothel boy Dick brought aboard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally ignores the twinge of shame that settled into his stomach and continued. “Yeah...that’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Wally. That for me? Come on in.” Thompkins waved him into the room, Wally following. Inside there were several cots spread out on the floor, as well as shelves of supplies and what looked like a workstation, where Wally assumed the medic mixed salves and medicines for treatments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed at the counter. “Just leave it there, I’ll get to it in a moment. Just hang around in the meantime, I have something I need you to give to Alfred.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally did as she asked and found a stool to sit on while the woman worked, doing his best to stay out of her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Dick mentioned he met you in the Coral Caverns Brothel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Er- Yeah. I was one of the workers there.” Wally frowns for a moment. “When did Dick talk to you about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, when he came in to have his lashes checked. He was talking about you a lot while I looked him over.” She turned to him. “Do they teach sex workers how to treat wounds in the Caverns?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...No? No, that...that was mostly just me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Leslie mused, turning back to her worktable. “Well, for what experience you have, you did do fairly well with Dick. I barely had to do much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, love. You find that people from all walks of life have the strangest talents.” She wrings out a wet towel and sets it aside. “Matter of fact I was wondering if you’d be able to assist me as well. I know you’re already helping Alfred a lot, but he and I do work fairly close together, as you can see.” She nods to the kettle Wally brought. “If you have some free time, I could use some assistance here as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally lights up, “R...Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Between him and me, we carry a lot of weight on this ship, there always seems to be a lot to do, and lord knows Bruce isn’t making it easier, the old blowhard.” Leslie shakes her head, groaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’d love to.” Wally was so relieved to be getting more work that wasn’t sex-related. He could feel the lingering shame from his moment of weakness the night before fading away as his elation came in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People wanted him. They wanted him for other things, he was getting to cook and work on skills he hadn’t even thought about in years. It was...relieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being in the Brothel was fun. The dancing, the drinking, the sex, the coin. Wally could not help but enjoy it, with the exception of a few incidents. It was good, it was saucy, and it kept him alive. Wally didn’t need to be anything other than a whore in the Coral Caverns, and there was no shame or danger in that. They had guards. They had the matron who didn’t put up with any of the pirate's shit. They had each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally was alone here, with not even half the backing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so relieving, being reminded that he still had other skills, other things that he brought to the table, and that his worth wasn’t just from what he could do from laying on his back, underneath someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red-head is so lost in thought, he didn’t see the figure following him. At least, not till he had turned the corner and suddenly felt hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening, Siren~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally jumped, shock spreading through his body, like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over him. He was pulled against a chest, and Wally went stock still. He grips at the wrists on instinct, making the man behind him laugh. “Surprised, Darling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, feisty aren’t you~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man, regardless, releases him and Wally gets some distance between himself and the pirate. He didn’t recognize him, or at least this man hadn’t made an impression if he had. He was older, much older than Wally, at least by a decade. His eyes were dark, and clearly undressing Wally with his stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man crosses his arms defensively, angrily glaring at him. The pirate, unperturbed, swaggered up to him again, resting a hand against the wall behind him. “I haven’t been able to get a hold of you during your stay aboard. You’re remarkably elusive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, that is by design.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate falters under Wally's bluntness but tries to recover. “Well, I was hoping to get you alone. Being at sea can wreak havoc on a man, and it would be nice to spend a night next to you, and your lovely body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally can feel his nose crinkle, unimpressed. “I’m flattered, however, I’m busy. If you need to get off for a night, I recommend your left hand, or perhaps one of your crewmates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s smug smile falters and he splutters, “Well… I mean...I doubt either of those things could be compared to your skills.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, my ‘skills’ aren’t available. Make do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally moved to go past him, only to be slammed against the wall again. The pirate, flustered and incensed, growls, “Who do you think you are, whore?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally snarls and shoves the pirate back. “Someone with better things to do. Now piss off before I break that parrot's beak you call a nose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate growls again, and goes for another lunge, until Wally pulls out a knife, holding it aloft. He grits his teeth. “I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>piss off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He backs away, clearly seeing that he’d sooner get stabbed than anything else. Then he sneered, “Alright, I see how it is. You fuck the first mate and that's all you need to keep yourself on this ship. Fine, whatever.” He starts to turn and walk away. “Sleep with whoever you want, whore. Just remember it doesn’t matter if you're under one man or another, or even if you’re only laying with one or the entire damn ship. A whore is a whore, you brat. Don’t forget that just because the first mate has taken a shine to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to leave, tossing a, “Come find me if you get your head out of the sea spray and want some extra coin.” at Wally before turning around a corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally felt his mouth dry up, his lips pressed into a thin line, but he did not put the knife down until the man was well out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only when he was gone did the sick settle in. The ghost of hands on his hips, the breath on his neck. Suddenly he was back to something much older. Going behind a shop. Being bent over a crate by someone much bigger than him. Taking it from behind with little prep and nothing to ease the penetration and getting a handful of gold coins tossed next to his head in return, so he could eat for a few days. He felt small. So so small and cold despite the humid interior of the ship. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling of cold night air ghosting along his back while he waited for his legs to work again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally looked down at the knife in his hand, noticing that the limb was shaking. He cradles it to his chest. He could feel his legs growing weak. He wanted to curl into a ball and wait for the world to disappear, but instead, he made his way back to Dick’s cabin, ignoring any stares he got.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dick groaned as he stretched his muscles, aching from moving supplies from the brig to different parts of the ship. He wasn’t expected to find Wally already in his room, his shirt gone, and sitting on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening, Wally. I wasn’t expecting you back already. Did you have a good day? I heard you finally met Leslie, did you like her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...she’s a nice woman. She even offered me some work if I have time free from Alfred.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s grea…” Dick trailed off, noticing how Wally wouldn’t look at him. Dick crossed the room till he could see Wally’s profile. The man’s hair covered his eyes, but his lips were pressed into a tight line. “Wally? You alright lad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally doesn’t say anything, not at first. Then he looked up at Dick, doe-eyed. He got up, crossing the floor over to Dick, slowly. Sensually. Dick was a bit taken aback when Wally’s hand started to trace up his chest. Color flooded Dick’s cheeks. “L-Lad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain?</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver went down Dick’s spine at hearing Wally call him that, especially with the way he said it. “Wha- no that’s not-” Dick shook his head to clear it. “Lad, what is going on? Where did this come from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you not in the mood?” Wally stepped closer, his upper body pressing against him. His hair was down, out of the ponytail Kate put it in, and it seemed to fall into place just right. Curling around his shoulders, and framing his face, highlighting his lidded eyes. Dick couldn’t stop himself from staring into them, or even from letting his gaze trail downward to the other’s bare chest. Against his better judgment, his body began to respond, getting warm and his blood traveling south. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s..that’s not it. I’m interested,” Dick gulped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested. I just want to know what brought this on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you being one of the best lovers I’ve had isn’t enough?” Wally purred, resting his cheek against Dick’s, whispering sweetly into the pirate’s ear, “Or even with how good you handled me last night? You were so sweet. So attentive. I almost couldn’t stand it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick shivers at the feelings of lips on his neck, and his hands instinctively coming to rest on Wally’s hips. He chuckles a bit nervously, “I-I didn’t know that you liked it so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Wally cooed, his hands dipping down to Dick’s trousers. One of his palms, coming to cup the other man’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hardening member. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to entertain me again, Captain?~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick honestly considered it for all of a few moments before he decided that the feeling of warm hands on his crotch felt good enough to continue. He scooped Wally up by his thighs and carried him to the bed, laying him down and draping his body over the other. He’s surprised when Wally kisses him, deeply, but he doesn’t mind, kissing back just as passionately. His hands wander along Wally’s chest and sides. The redhead starts unlacing his shirt and deftly undresses him. Dick is amazed, but he wastes no time in undressing the other as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tosses the man’s trousers to the floor, sliding between his legs. Legs which hiked up and wrapped around his waist, pulling Dick closer. Dick chuckled, trailing his fingers up the legs, giving the strong limbs a good feel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Dick pulls back, smiling at Wally. Admiring how his hair haloed on the bed, how his cheeks flushed, how his skin seemed to glow, each little freckle and beauty mark winking at him. The pirate kisses his neck. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally gave him a little smile, but that wasn’t enough for Dick. He kissed down the red-heads neck, to his chest and stomach. Massaging his thighs and hips to help him relax. It made Wally whine and squirm, his hips shifting in Dick’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick~” He breaths, Wally arching up into Dick’s lips. “Please, Captain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And more Dick gave, but not in the way Wally was expecting. His lips trailed down and Wally barely felt a wet, fleshy mass circling his entrance before breaching it. Wally gasps, clutching the sheets, his toes curling. He moans, openly, and unashamed. Dick couldn’t help but be reminded of when they had first met. When he was at the mercy of the Siren. Now, as the man pants and writhes, it appears like he is the one at Dick’s mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick tries to delve his tongue deeper, swirling it around and making the man flush to the tips of his ears. Wally was left gripping the pillow he had his head and calling out his name, begging, pleading for more. Dick flipped him onto his stomach, kissing up his back to the nape of his neck. His warm breath causes the hairs on the back of Wally’s neck to stand on end. “I’m surprised you still wanted me, and so frequently. I thought you would have been too afraid to lay with me once, let alone twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What reason do I have to be afraid of my Captain?” Wally breathed, shivering as the pirate’s weight settled on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s lips curl into a small smile and he kisses Wally just behind the ear, causing him to keen and arch underneath him. Dick pulls back, lining himself up behind Wally. Dick’s earlier prep would be enough for the man, but he’d still need some help. The pirate shucked off his pants and spat into his hand, slicking up his length. Lubing himself all while running his free hand along the soft skin of Wally’s back, soothing him while he got ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was, he pushed into the wonderfully tight heat slowly. Both to ease Wally’s discomfort and to savor the feeling. There was no rush here. No emotional charge like there was the night previous. It was just them and the feeling their joined bodies created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick preferred it like this, anyway. Being calm and aware. So he could put proper effort into what he did, like when he slowly trailed his hands up Wally’s sides while he pressed into his body deeper. Making the man below him let out a low moan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>C-Captain!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Dick hums into Wally’s curly red hair. “It’s alright love. I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in to kiss Wally’s cheek, then begins to move, rocking into Wally, panting in his ear. Which Wally returns in kind. Moaning, thrusting back into him, Dick can even feel Wally’s legs shifting apart. Allowing Dick more room to move and himself to take the man in deeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick took his opportunity to speed up, his vocals growing louder as he did so. Wally’s noises weren’t helping him in keeping himself in control. Between the mingling of grunts and moans, the temperature of the room and their bodies, and the coiling in his gut it took all Dick had to stay in the here and now. This was made worse by Wally arching up into Dick, pressing his back to the other's front, and balancing precariously on his shins and knees. If Dick did not have such a firm grip on his hips, Wally would have fallen forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick buried his face in Wally’s shoulder, chanting his name, “Wally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, god, love you’re so beautiful. You feel wonderful pressed against me. Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick was dizzy with elation. This felt amazing, far better than anything they had done previously, by far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Wally, however, it was different. If Dick had been able to see his face, he’d have been able to see the tears in his eyes. Whether they were from pleasure, joy, or pain, he wouldn’t know, but they were there and Wally did what he could to not let them fall or be noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsteady he focused on the gentle rock of their hips, the feeling of skin on skin. Of Dick’s hands trailing up from his hips, to his abs and chest, mapping out the dips and valleys of his abdominals with his fingers. Treating him with far more care and gentleness than he felt like he deserved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick would only hold out for a little longer after that, coming inside Wally which would trigger him to come as well. The pirate barely managed to hold himself up as he rode out his orgasm, but eventually, they both fell on their sides. Dick, happy and sated. He curled around Wally, wrapping an arm around him in a comforting embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laid like that for a few moments, catching their breath, before Dick managed to pull out and settled in to drift off to sleep, his body pleasantly tired out from their coupling. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dick was out like a light not long after, but Wally was still wide awake, staring blankly at the wall. He was filled with an odd dichotomy of emotions. He felt sated, giddy, and warm all over. He felt sick to his stomach and ashamed. He felt safe and he felt disgusted with himself. Either way, he couldn’t bring himself to pull himself from Dick’s arms, not when this embrace was likely the one thing holding him together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he thinking? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he thinking?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed that pirate was right. A whore is a whore. He didn’t know why he would think he could do anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Dick was kind. Dick was gentle. Dick gave him more respect and care than Wally deserved. Dick didn’t make him feel like garbage, or even just something he could fuck and then move on. Dick made him feel...feel…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally couldn’t even think of the word, but he felt good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead lets his eyes fall closed, pushing his guilt and worries from his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally could only work with what he had available. If keeping up with his chores and laying with Dick to keep his favor would make his time aboard this ship bearable, he’ll do it. He’s dealt with worse and...if it's Dick, he’s sure it won't be miserable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In the Lion's Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Sexual Assualt. Be wary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that night, Dick and Wally’s little rendezvous became...somewhat of a regular thing over the next few weeks. Not too frequent, but every once in a while when one or the other needed it. Rooming together made it easy, not that they always made it back to the bedroom...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, it was nice…</span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice, for Dick. It was nice to have someone to hold on those hard nights when sleep didn’t come easily, and Wally was always a willing listening ear. Letting him rest his head against the other man’s chest while Wally combed his fingers through Dick’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick did not consider himself a weak man, but he could silently admit to himself that he began to rely heavily on Wally’s comfort. No, not just the sex, while it was pleasant. No, Dick began to appreciate Wally’s company more. Perhaps the sex finally broke the tension or perhaps Wally had finally begun to grow accustomed aboard the ship, but Wally seemed significantly more relaxed, or at least, he was around Dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick couldn’t say he didn’t encourage it. He was significantly gentler with Wally than he was with the rest of the crew, letting Wally come to him for comfort as well. This, of course, infuriated Bruce to no end, but when Dick, Kate, Thompkins, and Alfred all pointed out that Wally was pulling more than his own weight and Dick’s work ethic had not slacked in the slightest, Bruce reluctantly backed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such became their ‘new normal’ which Dick...enjoyed. He enjoyed the constant companionship and even began to look forward to returning to his cabin where Wally was usually waiting. They’d talk about their day, eat if Wally saved a portion of food for Dick, and then they’d either have sex or turn in for the night, embraced in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all wonderful, practically perfect in every way, though if Dick could note one disadvantage it was that he was getting… protective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Dick viewed Wally as his responsibility, perhaps he was beginning to note the behavior Wally was talking about before, or perhaps it was a mixture of several different factors, but whatever it was, one day it was aiding him in clamping his hand down onto the shoulder of a crewmate just a bit too hard for looking at the redhead’s ass when he was bent over cleaning something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still have work to be doing, mate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Move along</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick should not have delighted in how fast the man scurried away, but, unfortunately, he did. His delight faded quickly though and he went to check on Wally, as well as inform him of some new developments that had come up in his meeting with Bruce that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the flutter that sprung up in his chest when Wally smiled at seeing him, but he did smile in return. “How are you feeling, love? Everything savvy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. The work just keeps coming, though.” Wally jokes, putting down what he was carrying. “What can I do you for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing for me at the moment,” Dick said with a little smirk before he slipped back into seriousness. “But I do need to talk to you, it’s important. Bruce is planning a series of raids on the next few towns we come upon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s mood falls and he looks unnerved. “Oh...I take it all of the crew will be participating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not all of them. We do need a portion of the crew on deck to pilot the ship, but...this leaves you with a choice. I, of course, have to go with the raiding party, so I won’t be on the ship with you if you choose to stay behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally got visibly nervous, not wanting to be left alone on the ship for what was likely to be a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, the alternative is you come with me. I usually don’t participate in the raiding myself and am mainly on surveillance. If you’d prefer, you could come with me. I could always use an extra pair of eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally bit his lip. Going on a pirate raid did not sound ideal. Staying alone on the ship with other pirates did not sound ideal. Wally felt stuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know neither option is entirely what you want, but I wanted to let you know. You’re free to stay or go as you desire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I understand. Thank you for telling me.” Wally gulps. “If...If I were to go with you, what exactly would I be looking out for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Navy officers, townsfolk who can sound the alarm, as well as keeping an eye on any of the crew who looks like they need help or are getting too greedy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally pondered his options for a moment before responding, “Alright...I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wally made sure to keep his head down as he slipped into town with the rest of the boarding party. He is stuck to Dick’s hip as each member of the crew maneuver through the forest to their positions around the unsuspected town. Dick and Wally were climbing into the trees to get a better vantage point, scouring the little town for potential danger. Wally himself spotted the stray Navy soldier here and there, but no one of significance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This town doesn’t seem to be heavily occupied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. That’s what we were hoping for. We intercepted their troop placements not long ago and if we get this right, we can complete a series of raids for a few towns up the coast and replenish our supplies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally only nods, watching as the other members of the crew, Bruce included, got into place. Hiding in the tree line. Meanwhile, a few lone pirates made their way into town, pickpocketing what they could before the main force moved in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they did, it was vicious, and Wally was reminded who he kept the company of. Buildings were set ablaze, townsfolk were corralled into the town square, or locked into their homes. Navy soldiers were gutted in the streets with reckless abandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Wally was brought back to the raid on the Black Isles. The fire, the bodies, the looting, only this time the pirates instigating the carnage, not running away. Somewhere in the dark part of Wally’s mind, he found it amusing, but he supposed those parallels were always there. The Navy had always been just as bad, if not worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His consciousness must have been far away because Dick was shaking him. “Wally, you alright lad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, oh, yeah.” He looked back to the carnage and was surprised to see a line of men and women being led away from the burning town. Shackles around their necks, wrists, and ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....slaves…” Wally felt his throat close up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind isn’t allowed to wander long, cause Dick smiles, and responds. “It’s not what you think. Watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The order had barely left Dick’s lips when the slaves were freed from their chains. Some of whom took the opportunity to leave, fleeing into the woods, while others stayed to talk to the pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You’re letting them go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. No point in punishing men who had no control over their own fates. They’re free to seek their freedom elsewhere or join the crew. It’s up to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally falls quiet again, but he did suppose it made sense. The lawless life that the pirates had offered them more freedom than the ones they had here, where their enslavement was not only legal, but protected. Wally turned his attention back to the raid, keeping a lookout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then in the trees, on the far side of the town, Wally saw movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted, trying to see what it was. Then his blood went cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dick!</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Wally called to him in a panic, pointing out toward the trees. “Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick followed Wally’s pointing, eyes widening when he saw them. “Navy soldiers...and a lot of them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a whistle from his clothes and blew on it, letting out a high pitched squeal. The pirates in the town perked up at the sound, then scattered like rats. Looting what they could and disappearing into the trees, around the buildings evading the navy officers that began to surge onto the down, mere minutes too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick began to scramble down the tree, Wally following right behind. The pirate hissing to himself. “How the hell were there so many? There should only be a few troops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick leaps from the tree, Wally calling after him, “Wait, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving with the crew. We’re going to break off into smaller groups and meet up at the next town. Harder to be caught that way. Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally nods and jumps down the rest of the way, following Dick into the forest. The foliage blurring around the two of them as they ran. They, however, stopped when Dick heard shouting, a few of the voices he realizes are his crew members. He changes direction, following the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dick!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If my crew is in trouble, I have to see if I can help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally looked at the expanse of wood, before sighing and rushing to follow after Dick, knowing he could not travel further on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuck to the bushes, keeping low to the ground, while Dick burst into the nearby clearing, and was met with a scuffle of pirates and Navy. Without missing another beat, he charged the Navy officers, sword drawn, knocking one off of his crewmate and slashing his saber across the navy officer’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally took in a sharp breath, his mind flashing back to the Black Isles for a moment. However, Dick assistance and the quick attack seemed to be enough to turn the tides, The pirates began to overtake and slaughter the soldiers. At least, until a new wave of them appeared from the brush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick cursed and told his crewmates to run and disappear into the trees. Himself staying behind, giving them time to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not expect himself to be overrun, however. They kept coming. Apparently, reinforcements had arrived and Wally watched in horror as they began to surround Dick. He knew the man was skilled, but they had sheer numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally honestly couldn’t hold himself back. Dick couldn’t escape. The others were gone. Dick was alone. He couldn’t leave him there...he...he couldn’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When one of the Naval officers jumped on Dick’s back, Wally jumped from the brush. Throwing himself onto one of them, causing the soldier to yell in surprise. It makes many of them freeze at the unexpected intruder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally grabbed a fallen sword and tried to fight, or at least divide their attention. He was doing well, and suddenly he was in a familiar courtyard. He remembered their moves. He’d found them before. He had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them before. Between what he knew of their training, and what he knew from Dick’s teachings, he found himself taking on two or three of these soldiers at a time. He struck like lightning, cutting his way through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a force of nature, it was just not enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold it right there!” Came a cry from one of the men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally whirled around, following the voice. It was the commanding officer and … Wally’s breath froze in his chest. Dick was being held down by two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put down your weapons and surrender, or I gut your friend here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally glanced frantically between the sword in his hand, to Dick on the ground, and back to the officer. Dick shouted, “Wally, forget about me! Run!.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t test my patience, pirate! I have no qualms with cutting him open.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally gave Dick an apologetic look before the thundering beat of his heart won out and he dropped the sword, kneeling on the floor. He is immediately set upon, forced to the ground and his wrists, shackled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take ‘em back to the fort and throw them in the holding cells!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dick has been thrown in a few jail cells in his lifetime. It never got more comfortable or pleasant. He lands on the hard stone floor, just as the rough iron-barred door slams behind him with a clang. He snarls and pushes himself to his feet, charging the bars in a hope of getting a sucker punch in. Unfortunately, the soldiers were smart enough to get out of reach, and he was instead treated to the sight of Wally being shoved into the cell opposite his. The redhead groaned as he got up, briefly meeting Dick’s gaze, before turning his attention to the stern glare of the captain. Who, in turn, shifted his attention to Dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are. Your face is plastered in every town along the coast. The first mate of the Dark Knight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick only smirked at him. “Glad to know I’ve made an impression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain sneered. “Your hanging will no doubt be the subject of notoriety. Fitting end for a slave-born pirate like yourself and no doubt more than scum like you deserve. ” Dick growled, but then the captain turned to Wally. “As for you, you I don’t recognize, but given your company, I have no doubt you are as repulsive as he is. We’ll find out who you are, but I’m sure we already don’t need to. Your allegiances with him are more than enough to condemn you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally curled in on himself a bit, his earlier rush of adrenaline completely gone and he withered under the seething glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain then huffed and left, his troops following behind, closing the door to the jail with an ear shaking slam behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell, between them, with Dick starting to angrily pace his cell and Wally curling up in the corner of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you think the crew will come get us?” Wally eventually asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would if they noticed, but the trick is, they have to notice. That’s the one drawback to this strategy, it’s harder to notice when someone goes missing or falls behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So, they won't know until they’re regrouping on the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Dick says with a sigh, sitting on the stone slab the navy called a bed in his cell. He’s quiet for a moment. Thinking. Before he says, “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surrendering. You could have ran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what? Leave you there to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be in a jail cell. I’d have figured something out...eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally sent him a look, eyebrow raised. “I’m sure.” He rested his head on his crossed arms. “Still...I wasn’t going to just leave you. Not after everything you’ve done for me. I wouldn’t consider myself that type of person. The one thing I’m sorry for is that all I did was for not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t respond immediately, but he eventually gives Wally a small smile. “I wouldn’t consider you that type of man either. And don’t worry about it, there wasn’t much you could have done. We were outnumbered. You were magnificent though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally feels his cheeks grow warm. “Anyway. Are you alright? When the captain was talking to you it made you pretty...upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not anything I haven’t heard before. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall quiet again, the adrenaline fading and the dread threatening to collapse on top of them. Wally eventually scooted closer to the bars, closer to Dick, deciding to try something to lighten the tension. “You know, I never got to hear much about your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick gave Wally a look, looking amused. “Is being imprisoned really the best time to ask me about my life’s story lad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re not going anywhere and have no ideas yet. Just figured I’d ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t say anything at first. Wally was starting to think that perhaps Dick was right and that now wasn’t the best time. Then, the pirate began to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My parents were sold into slavery,” Dick started, staring into the ether, “somewhere in eastern Europe or northeastern Africa. I honestly don’t really know which, I was too young at the time. Bruce ended up raiding the ship transporting them and, with no home to return to, they agreed to become a part of his crew. Bruce always said that they were some of the best crewmen he’d ever had. He trusted them with his life.” Dick smiled, mirthfully reminiscing. “My father actually was Bruce’s last first mate, before he died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...They died a few years later. Both of them just got really sick. Bruce and Leslie tried to help them get better but...nothing worked and ...they eventually just died from illness. I was about eleven at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiles at him. It’s a sad smile, at least a little, but he doesn’t lose that glimmer of light in his deep blue eyes. “It’s fine. I usually just tell myself they’re in a better place now and Bruce has done a lot for me since then. I’m….at peace with it, more or less.” He turned, angling his body more towards the redhead. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally blanches for a brief moment before waving him off. “You already know about my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and nothing else. Come one, throw me a bone here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally curled up, uncomfortable memories floating to the surface, but seeing Dick’s hopeful face and hearing his story, he couldn’t help himself giving a little. “My mother died in childbirth with me...I’m fairly certain that event set the stage for my father’s and my relationship. After that, he handed me off to my aunt to raise. For most of my early life, I was lucky to ever see him at all. Not that I minded though. I probably loved my aunt far more than I ever loved him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a harsh truth, one that Dick looked surprised to hear, but it was the truth. “Oh really? What happened. If you loved your aunt so much, why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally grimaces. “My father’s shit personality finally scared her off. Eventually, my father sent me to the Navy Academy not long after she left, and I got sick of him too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Your father sounded like a nightmare to deal with. How old were you when you left the navy academy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fifteen or so. I couldn’t take him anymore, and at that point, the streets sounded better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? It must have been hard surviving on your own at just fifteen though. I know from experience, the streets are not kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah...I suppose it was a good thing that there’s always employment for the world’s oldest profession.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wait...you…You were...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waly raised an eyebrow at the pirate. “I didn’t start out at the Coral Caverns. Believe me, I have plenty of experience prior to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick looked like he was about to be sick. “...You were fifteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen and starving. Have you ever met a whore who started under happy circumstances?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick couldn’t respond to that. It was true, rarely, if ever did anyone get into sex work without some sort of pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sex work kept me alive, so at the end of the day, I can’t really complain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that doesn’t mean all your ‘customers’ would have been that kind to you, especially at that young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right about that. My first ‘customer’...the first person I’ve ever lain with, wasn’t exactly the gentlest of fellows. “ Wally looked back at the cell wall, unable to look Dick in the eye. “He offered me a fistful of coins for a quick fuck behind a store. No prep...nothing to make the penetration easier other than spit, plus I had no clue what I was doing, but I hadn’t eaten in days. I suppose I should just be happy he didn’t run off with the coin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wally.” Dick wished they hadn’t been locked in separate cells.  Being forced to stay so far from Wally as he was opening up felt unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Dick.” Wally looked at him again. “It was a long time ago, and things got better.” He smiles at him, it's soft and his green eyes seem to light up as they gaze at him. “Besides...not all of it was too bad. I had a few dashing rogues who knew how to give me a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick felt himself warm up a bit after that, and the two of them kept talking, trying to ward off the tension of their situation until the sun set.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dick and Wally had been asleep for hours when the door to the cells creaking open could be heard. Dick was up like a shot, his eyes trained on the shadows approaching their cells and the...drunken, slurred voices bouncing off the stone walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dick thought to himself. If there was something worse than a navy soldier, it was a drunk one with an ax to grind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick climbed from his bed, gearing himself up for a fight, but the soldiers ignored his cell entirely and stumbled over to Wally’s, banging on the bars till the red-head was started awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s the big idea?” Dick yelled, though he went ignored. The two drunk idiots were too busy, chuckling to themselves and at Wally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought you looked familiar, you fox, but we couldn’t quite place it. Kinda funny now. You’ve still got yer pa’s bright red hair and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s face went pale and Dick felt his heart drop into his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other started talking. Dick didn’t like the way he did it. It was a low timber, a tone he’d only ever heard in bars, or in brothels. “Didn’t take much to look you up after we connected the dots. Ran away from th’ Academy, stole from yer father, and could you imagine our surprise when we found a charge of prostitution on your record.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room suddenly felt cold, and Wally suddenly pushed himself against the far wall of the cell, as far away from the men as he could. Dick could feel his heartbeat pick up in his ears and he gripped the bars of his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just grin, and one of them pulls out a ring of keys. Dick’s eyes widen in horror. “Don’t you touch him! You leave him the fuck alone!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again they ignore him, open Wally’s cell, going in and dragging the redhead out by his hair and arms. The redhead yelped and kicked, thrashing against their grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t mind if we have a little fun, do you? It’s been a while since we’ve had any action.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally looked like he had stopped breathing and Dick saw red. “You sick sons of bitches! Leave him alone or I swear to god I will paint the walls red with your insides!! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Let him go!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They either didn’t hear his threats or elected to ignore them yet again and they began dragging him towards the exit, Wally making frantic eye contact with Dick, igniting panic in the pirate as well. He slammed his fist against the door, only succeeding in making a loud clanging sound and igniting a dull throbbing in his fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wally!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Dick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dick watches as they pull Wally out of the hall, out of sight, and slam the door behind them. Dick frantically looks around his cell. Trying to find some crack he could exploit, some weakness he could use. However, as the seconds started to tick by agonizingly slow with finding nothing, he just snapped, throwing himself against the bars. Trying to break the cell door open. It doesn’t give, no matter if he batters himself against it or throws his whole body weight into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard or how long he tries, the iron bars don’t give, and soon enough Dick’s side aches and his breathing is frantic. He grips the bars with white knuckles and rests his forehead against them. He could feel tears of frustration and hopelessness well up inside. In the distance, he can hear the sounds of scuffing. His mind drove him mad with images of what they could be doing to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the scuffling got louder, and there were grunts and groans of pain, as well as the sounds of skin hitting skin. Dick’s heart drops into his stomach and he strains his neck to see what is happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only then that Wally comes running down the hall, looking a bit disheveled but no worse for wear. He’s even grinning, pulling out </span>
  <em>
    <span>the keys,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sticking one into the lock of his cell door. “S-Sorry I had you worried. It took me a bit to get myself together, but I managed to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally had barely gotten the door open when Dick leaped at him, wrapping him in his arms around the other’s body and pulling him into a hug so tight, it almost hurts. Wally’s shocked still, freezing in Dick’s grip from the sudden hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stand there in the hallway, Dick burying his face into Wally’s neck. The red-head, slowly, wraps his arms around the other man. “...Hey, Dick, I’m okay. They didn’t get to do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s hug grew tighter. “They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. They were- fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I seem to recall someone telling me they were sure I could take a ‘drunken oaf’ by myself. Two shouldn’t be too much harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckles a bit and pulls away. The adrenaline draining out of his system. “Yeah, but it's another thing when they’re the ones with the key to your jail cell and I was…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally gives Dick a sympathetic smile, caressing his cheek. “...Thank you...For being worried about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course…” Dick looks at the exit before looking back at Wally. “We should get out of here before those two wake up and sound the alarm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick grips Wally’s hand and they make for the exit, eager to get as far away from here as possible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the first ten chapters of Salt of the Sea! Now that these chapters are complete, I'll be taking some time to work on the next ten. This will, of course, take some time, but it will be worth it, I promise, and when I return we will have ten more chapters posted regularly once every week. I want to reiterate, this break is planned and will likely be the norm for this fic, (Ten chapters, break, Ten chapters, break.). I hope you guys like this so far and feel free to give comments, critiques, kudos, etc. It's great motivation for writers. Happy Holidays to all and I'll see you later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Devils Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: <br/>Triggering content in the chapter, including: Themes of Prostitution, specifically unwanted prostitution. Coercion. Unwanted Sexual Intercourse. The Exchange of goods for sexual services. Dub/Con. Non/Con.</p>
<p>There will be a warning when the scene begins and ends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Traveling under cover of night was easy. No one to spot them. No one to alert guards or sound the alarm. Dick was amazed at the amount of distance they managed to make between themselves and the fort. Though they would not be able to make nearly this much travel distance during the day, and as they made it to a town, the sun began to rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick collapses against a nearby house, panting, “We need...to find...somewhere to hide...or at least a way to disguise ourselves so we can go further…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally collapses on a barrel beside him, heaving and looking around, before pointing at a nearby shop. “There!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick looked up, spotting the shop Wally was pointing at. A small tailor shop, with it’s lights out, unoccupied. The shopkeep was likely gone for the night and wouldn’t return till morning. Perfect. Dick rushed to the door, looking around to make sure no one was looking, before pulling out the pieces of metal he had, jimmying the lock open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dick managed to get the door unlocked, he waved Wally inside, the two of them looked around. It was dark, but they could see well enough. Garments of various fabrics and styles line the shelves and walls. Dick eyes the different clothes hung out on racks and went to grab some. “Change, quickly. The less we look like obvious pirates, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally nods and follows his lead, going through the clothes, before his eyes caught sight of the women’s section. He paused, contemplating something. Then he rushes over, grabbing a corset, petticoat, and a red dress, before pulling his clothes off. Dick was so busy getting dressed himself; he didn’t even notice what Wally was doing until the man already had the corset and petticoat on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flushed, seeing Wally in starkers. “W-Wally, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be looking for two men. Not a man and a woman,” Wally threw the dress over his head, pulling it down and tightening it around his body snugly. He pulled his hair out of his ponytail and combed it with his fingers into something manageable, “Now, I may be no woman, but I think I can pull it off pretty well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally turned to face Dick, showing off his new ensemble. The deep red dress bringing out Wally’s hair and his eyes, as well as clinging very tastefully to his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick barely had it in himself to not rake his eyes over Wally. Truthfully, as long as no one looked too close, Wally could easily pass for a woman like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...You look lovely.” Dick honestly didn’t mean for those words specifically to slip out, but they did. They made Wally blush, though, and the redhead smiled a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you. That’s very kind of you.” Wally walks over and straightens out the navy blue jacket Dick picked out and combed his fingers through the pirate's bangs. “You look very nice too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, thank you,” Dick clears his throat, a noticeable blush on his face, “but are you sure this is what you want to do? I don’t want to make you...uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally chuckled, smoothing out the fabric of his collar and coat. “I can assure you; this is not the first time. I’ve had plenty of customers who were a little...confused about themselves. At this point, I actually enjoy it from time to time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick couldn’t stop the images pouring into his brain, nor the color flooding his cheeks. He’d seen Wally in corsets before, and those were images that he stored in his brain for later (during late nights when he needed to relieve himself) but Wally in a fetching gown created a whole new scope of emotions in Dick. He didn’t know if it was just a feature of women's clothing or if Wally just pulled it off very well, but the dress seemed to accentuate any curves he had, and the court cut bodice gave Dick a generous but tasteful window to Wally’s pale chest. Dick supposed the corset likely helped with the sudden..plumpness of Wally’s there. It wasn’t huge, obviously not like they would be on a woman's body, but it was something that Dick had a challenging time pulling his gaze away from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...see.” Dick swallowed and pulled himself away before he let his hands do something he was bound to regret. Now was not the time for any of that. “Come on; we best be getting out of here before the shopkeep comes back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally follows him out and onto the street,  taking his arm and whispering. “Where will we go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick paused for a moment, thinking. “...Well, regrouping with the rest of the crew is paramount, but there’s something else we need to do. Those soldiers were not supposed to be there; that town was supposed to be largely unguarded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what were they doing there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know...but I might know a place where we can kill two birds with one stone. It shouldn’t be far from here.” Dick sent Wally a wary look. “...Keep your head down, though. This place might be helpful, but it’s clientele are not the most proper of people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally only smirks. “Think I can’t handle myself, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick smiles. “I’m sure you can, but we shouldn’t take any chances. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Triggering Scene Begins)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Dick through the sleepy waking town and into the dark forest to find a ramshackle tavern. Wally could honestly see what Dick was talking about earlier. They were clearly pirates, their cutlasses out, and they glared at anyone who got close enough. Wally stepped closer to Dick when he felt their eyes fall on him, and he held to the pirate’s arm tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick, however, doesn’t falter, and when one of them looks like they’re going to give them trouble, Dick only shows them the gun strapped to his hip. They backed away, letting Dick and Wally enter the dingy bar without incident. Dick led Wally to a hidden table in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here. I’m going to look around and see if I can get any useful info from anyone here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally leaned into the wall, out of sight, watching Dick meander around the pub. The redhead followed him with his eyes for a time before he perused the pub and its patrons. All of them were rough and rugged types. Drinking, whispering to each other, and eyeing each other with suspicion. Mercifully no one seemed to be in an ill mood, so perhaps Dick and himself would be able to leave without incident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally was not, however, expecting to see a familiar face, sitting alone at a table looking over charts and cradling a mug of beer in his hands. He wore dark clothing, and his eyes were cold and calculating. Wally felt himself break into a cold sweat, and he lowered his head to the earth, hoping the angle and his hair would obscure his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luck, as it was in the most recent days, was not on his side. The man rose from his seat and passed by, getting a glimpse of him as he passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Wally? Wally West?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally swallows and raises his head.  The man stared down at him, vaguely surprised but otherwise unbothered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hello, Donnie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sits down across from him. “It’s been a while. I haven’t seen you in a couple of years, not since I sent you towards the Coral Caverns...I suppose you were probably scattered with the rest of the island after the raid, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Wally felt himself start to wring his hands together. He can feel the man’s eyes boring into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...If you’re looking for work again, there are some places I could direct you for a small fee-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>No</em>,” Wally said, cutting him off abruptly. At seeing Donnie so taken aback, Wally quickly added, “I’ve already managed to find work for myself. Thank you for offering, though, Donnie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie looked him up and down, eyeing his clothing with scrutiny. “I see.” He shrugs and leans back in his chair, relaxed. “Well, then what are you doing here? I saw you come in with another young man. I sincerely hope you haven’t resorted to letting your clients take you to dingy places like this for their quick lay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m not here for that. My … friend and I are here looking for some information before we continue on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie seems to perk up at that. “I might be able to be of assistance, depending on the information you’re looking for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally wanted to turn him down then and there. Then he remembered how the rogue had always been full of useful intel. “...So I take it you’re still smuggling information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the right price, yes. What is it that you’re looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... my friend and I got caught by some navy troops,” Wally started, “We don’t know how or why. They weren’t supposed to be there, and we didn’t see them coming till they were right on top of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, that might have something to do with the change in troop deployments going on in the area. They’ve deemed this county a ‘pirate-infested shit hole’ and are looking to spook them out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They changed their troop shipments?” Wally could feel his heartbeat elevate. “When? What are they now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah,” Donnie waved his finger at him. “You know the rules, Wally. The first taste is free, but I need payment if you want the entire meal. I happen to have a recent copy of the ledger they use to record the stations. I was saving it for an associate of mine, but he backed out at the last minute. Now, I don’t want to be caught with these, as it pretty much guarantees a rope around my neck, but I’d like to at least get something for it for my trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally could barely stand the feeling of dread building up in his stomach. “...I don’t have any money to offer you currently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Money isn’t the only thing you can offer. I’d accept services too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Services?” Wally’s mouth went dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie raises an eyebrow. “You certainly are not that naive, Wally. You know what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Wally knew. He knew all too well. He just didn’t want it. He could already feel the sick creeping into his skin as Donnie’s eyes look him over with interest. The cold sweat makes his body feel slick and disgusting. His dress suddenly felt too tight, too constricting, and he was now hyper-aware of how the fabric rubbed and pressed against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Are...Are you sure there isn’t something else I could interest you in? Anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have anything else to barter with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally was silent. He truly had nothing, absolutely nothing else. He felt sick. He briefly looked to Dick, who was having a drink with two pirates, talking in hushed, grim tones. The poor man looks frustrated, tugging at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back to Donnie, bile rising in his throat. “Do you swear the ledger you have is accurate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear on my father’s grave. I managed to get this copy within this last week. I doubt you’d get a more accurate ledger than this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally felt his lip tremble. Then he slowly stood up. “Outback. Make it quick; I don’t have a lot of time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie gets up with him. “Don’t need a lot of time, lad. I just need something to take the edge off. Haven’t had any good action in months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally didn’t reply to that, only sparing Dick one last sorrowful, longing glance before creeping towards the back entrance as quietly as possible, not wanting Dick to see him. When Wally opened the back door, we went and waited by a couple of crates while Donnie closed the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came up behind Wally, rubbing his hands together. “Ready to get started?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally had to fight down the need to retch. He couldn’t look Donnie in the eye. He couldn’t stand himself. Honest to god, he couldn’t believe how nervous and disgusted with himself he felt. He’d done this hundreds of times. Why did it bother him now? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally truly was spoiled with Dick. The man was such a generous lover, he knew that no one else could compare, especially not from someone who saw him as just some body. He supposed it bothered him because he wanted to stop. He had other things he could do now. He didn’t have to be a sack of meat for others to fuck. He didn’t want hands roaming greedily over his body anymore, taking their pleasure without a thought to him. He had come so far...was he really going back to this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick would really need that ledger, so he supposed he was, and after everything, Wally owed the man a lot. If this helps Dick at all…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally swallowed and turned around, bending over the crates. He reaches back with a shaking hand and pulls his skirt and petticoat up, showing off his legs and undergarments. “Do what you want. Just hurry up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally does nothing when Donnie slots up behind him and pulls his bloomers down but curls his fingers into fists. He does his best to control his breathing when he feels Donnie’s hands feel up his bare legs, then his waist and chest over the cloth. He tries not to cry when he feels Donnie’s lips on his neck. “N-No marks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said I could do what I wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, kid, if you want this to be quick, you need to stop giving me lip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally falters, but hangs his head in defeat. He goes somewhere else, somewhere where he could not feel the man's hands and lips. He feels like he’s trying to leave his body as he feels Donnie settle on top of him, the man’s hands starting to roam. He kept his eyes firmly fixed ahead if they were not closed. He forces his lips into a thin line to prevent any noise from leaving them, and he waits for all of this to be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Triggering Scene Ends)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick sighs and tears his fingers through his hair. He’s got nothing from any pirate there. Most of them were just passing through or were outright hostile, and with Wally there as well, he didn’t want to start a brawl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, he should probably collect Wally and get out of here. This place was a bust, and they might as well move on and try to…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick stopped, staring at the table he had left Wally at, only finding it empty. Dick’s eyes widen, and he frantically looks around the pub for his redheaded companion, panic rising in his chest. Where could he have-?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the back door opened and entered a man and ... <em>Wally</em>. Dick felt a cross between bewildered and relieved as he cut through the crowd, carving a way to the redhead. “<em>Wally</em> where the hell did you go? I told you not to wander-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick cuts off, his eyes drop from the panicked and guilty expression on Wally’s pale face to his neck, where his eyes widen at the sight of love marks. His breath froze, and he paled as he looked back up to Wally and then to the man who Wally had just come in with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the man’s retreating back, Dick saw red. He reached for his pistol and was set to kill the man that had dared force himself on his friend right then and there. However, his hand was stopped by a distressed-looking Wally and was dragged from the pub. Just as they had burst through the front door, Dick remembered his own strength and planted his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally, <em>let me go</em>, that bastard should be feeding worms-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick, ignore him and look at this.” Wally shoved a book into Dick’s hands. Dick stares at the thing that had been shoved into his hands like it was a snake or animal dung. Whatever it was, he honestly could care less. The only thing he wanted now was that man's blood splattered on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever this is can wait; right now, I need to put a bullet in that son of a bitches head!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You don’t!” Wally gripped him by his shoulders, forcing Dick to look at him, and Dick could see tears of frustration in Wally’s eyes. The man spoke again, his tone grime, “This is important, and I did not fuck him to get this just for you to put a bullet in his head and put us on the radar of both the navy and pirates. Just…” Wally swallows, pushing the ledger into Dick’s chest, “Just read the damn thing. The Navy changed their troop shipments, and…we might be in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick paused, the anger draining out of his body at the two revelations. When would the Navy have been able to change their plans and… “Wait...What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally just hangs his head, unable to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t know what to stay. He tries to open his mouth to say something but instead opens the ledger, finding nothing coming out. His eyes grow wide at its contents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick suddenly grabs Wally’s wrist and tugs him down the road, taking off at a full-speed sprint. Something that Wally struggled to keep up with in a dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-Dick!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to catch up to Bruce and the crew, before they make it to the last town raid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Navy completely overhauled their troop shipments. We planned for the town to be basically undefended. As we speak, there is a large platoon of Navy troops and ships stationed there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air left Wally's lungs. That meant-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to hurry. If we don’t stop them before they make it, they will all be arrested or killed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I'm baaaacckkk! And I'm back with 5 more chapters. I know I initially promised 10, however in light of life stuff, it was taking too long and I didn't want to leave you hanging. So I'm re-tweaking my system so I'll still be getting chapters to you guys in a timely manner. Thank you for your patience, I know I'm not a perfect person and I'm still working on proper scheduling. I'll see you guys again next Friday for chapter 12!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Wolves in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick and Wally's journey through the countryside was traversed in silence. Mostly due to haste, but Wally could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with Dick. The man wouldn’t look at him and spoke to him very little. Wally assumed it was due to the urgency of the situation for the first day of travel, but by the evening of the second day, Wally noticed that something wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had collapsed in a clearing in the brush, Wally wheezing. Evidently, running while in a corset and heavy skirt was more challenging than he remembered. Dick gave him a passing glance, before saying, “We should rest here for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can-” Wally tries to respond, but it comes out in pants, and as he speaks, his hand comes up to grip his side, his body aching with the throes of a cramping muscle. He tries to stand only to be gently pushed back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally, it’ll be fine. We’ll rest here and get an early start in the morning.” Dick heads out into the brush. “Stay here. I’m going to get firewood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally tried to voice a protest, but Dick had already vanished into the encroaching tree line, leaving him alone. Not a kind word or reassuring smile left in his wake. Wally suddenly felt very alone in the cold and unforgiving woods.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick would return just as the sun was going down and managed to make up a small fire for the two of them. He himself tended to it, ignoring the other man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t out of malice, nor anger. Dick bore Wally no ill will, but he found himself...troubled. He had, or that is, he had assumed that Wally was putting his past as a sex worker behind him. The young man had been avoiding any advances from anyone, regardless of payment. The man had even been outwardly disdainful to those who asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All this considered, Dick’s mind boggled as to why Wally would allow a man to lay with him, even in exchange for the ledger, for however valuable it was. Moreover, this put anxiety in Dick’s mind. Specifically, on what Wally was doing sleeping with him. Him, but no one else on the ship. Was there something Dick specifically had that Wally would…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...He was the first mate. He was someone Wally was comfortable with and who could offer him protection. He was someone Wally had slept with before. He was some Wally knew well enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick warily looked over to the man who was currently lying down opposite him, facing away. A pit of treacherous doubt and guilt planting itself in the pirate’s stomach. A sick sensation of guilt and sweat washed over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that all that was? Wally needing something and using what he had, his body, to ensure his place on this ship. He was working for Alfred and Leslie, so why would he need it? Was it favor...protection?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick swallowed and tended to the fire, the anxiety knawing at him like the flames did the wood. Every once in a while his eyes would drift to the other man again. To Wally. To his figure wrapped in that red-dyed satin dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick was no saint. He had had thoughts lingering in his mind ever since he saw Wally put that dress on. Though he wouldn’t have put his hands on Wally, he couldn’t force the tantalizing images from his mind. They drew him in. Just the other day, he wanted to wrap his arms around Wally’s waist, ease up the skirt of the dress and reveal the lovely soft skin awaiting him underneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the thought of putting his hands on Wally uneased him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hence why he kept his distance. He needed space. He needed to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Wally had other ideas. It appeared the young man was woken from his dozing by the crackling fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally did the opposite, sitting up and looking over at him, his eyes still heavy from sleep and...something else. “What are you still doing awake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone has to keep watch.” Dick kept his eyes on the fire, knowing that he couldn’t trust himself to look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally must have been too tired to notice his aversion because the man rubbed his eyes and crawled over to sit right beside him. “Then I’ll help. I can’t sleep much anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man leaned against him, and Dick’s whole body shivered. Wally radiated warmth, likely a benefit to sleeping close to the fire and being covered in the extra fabrics of the skirts. Dick doesn’t move, but he also can’t bring himself to push Wally away, especially not when the redhead rests his head on his shoulder. Dick fought down an urge to place an arm around Wally and instead focused on poking at the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you for getting the firewood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem. I know how hard it is to move in a dress.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally laughs. “Oh, you do, do you? Something I missed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile plays on Dick’s lips. “I’ve had to go undercover on occasion. I’ve made it a habit to work with what I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally bites his lip and presses himself closer to Dick. A hand coming of to caress his collarbones. “A pity I couldn’t be there to see. I bet you look rather ravishing in a corset.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick felt himself grow warm, and the pit in his stomach grew, knotting his organs. Even as Wally went to play with his shaggy hair, an act that would usually excite or soothe him, Dick would only feel guilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any chance I’ll get to see that some time?” Wally whispered in his ear, and the sweat went cold on the back of Dick’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and scooted away to give himself space, surprising Wally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not...not tonight, lad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally looked taken aback and even a little hurt. “O-Oh, I see, I’m sorry...I was just thinking, given the situation...you might want a distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally scoots further away from Dick before laying down and turning his back to him. “...I’ll...I’m gonna try and get some sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You should. We have to get up early tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Wally went quiet after that, and Dick couldn’t help but look over at him. The man was curled in on himself, likely to preserve his heat. Dick’s heart tugged. The urge to lay beside him, as he had been almost ever since Wally arrived aboard the Dark Knight, surged through him. Nearly masking the pit of guilt and regret in his stomach. He couldn’t, though. The idea made his skin crawl. What once was so welcoming now made him feel dirty. He couldn’t bring himself to put his hands on Wally again, not until he got to the root of whatever made him feel...this way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick sighed and looked away from the man, focusing on the fire as the cold night carried on.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wally could not sleep, no matter how hard he tried or pretended. He felt sick. Dick wouldn’t touch him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what this was. It had happened a few times when he was with clients. One of them would see him with another, doing his job, and it shattered the illusion for them. They never visited him again or...in worse cases; they got violent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally never took Dick as the sort to get violent. The man was kind, even for a pirate. However, he wasn’t naive enough that he could think that his momentary lapse into old habits wouldn’t put Dick off. At the end of the day...Dick was a man, and men who partook in his line of work often got...territorial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, however, territorial didn’t mean turning down willingly offered sex, regardless of the circumstances, and that had Wally worried. Was Dick angry at him? Was he ashamed? Disgusted? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally broke out in nervous sweats thinking that he now repulsed dick. He was all he had right now, and he didn’t want to lose whatever it is they had. Not when it was his only comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, even as he spared Dick a longing glance, he had no clue on how to approach the sleeping man. Dick had completely rebuffed him. He didn’t want to encroach, but he didn’t want to leave things as they were either. It was so confounding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lay there, silently, wrestling with his indecision, when he heard the leaves around him rustle. It could have just been the wind, had it not also been accompanied by the familiar sound of ferns and leaves being crushed against the ground. Wally went up like a shot, squinting in the darkness. Between the trees, there he could see men, carrying lanterns and muskets, and wearing...deep...navy...blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes went wide and his mouth dry. Cold washed over him before he haphazardly clambered over to Dick, viciously shaking him and hissing his name. “Dick! <em>Dick! Wake up!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick grumbled as Wally violently shook him from his sleep. “Mhn? Wally? Whas goin’ on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soldiers! *Navy Soldiers!* Get up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick was very much awake at that, and after searching around and spotting them himself, he leaped to his feet and stomped out the smoldering remains of the fire before grabbing Wally’s arm and tearing off into the forest with the red-haired man in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From behind them, they heard shouts. “There they go! After them!” Quickly followed by the sound of pursuing feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick cursed as he cut his way through the foliage, trying to distance between themself and the soldiers as much as possible. Their lungs burned from exertion, and to Wally’s horror, his ribs began to ache. The corset. He still couldn’t run fast or far, and try as he might; his body was giving up on him. It was begging to stop and rest. It wasn’t long before Wally realized that he was dragging behind and the soldiers were gaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick,” Wally gasped, his legs struggling to support him. “Dick. Dick, let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally threw off Dick’s grip and promptly fell to the dirt without the pirates' support. Dick stuttered to a stop and scrambled back to help him back up, but the redhead pushed him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Wally, get up. They are going to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go! I can’t keep up! I’ll just lead them away from you and give you time to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes widen in horror. “...No. No, absolutely not. I am not leaving you behind to be *bait*-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you aren’t getting a choice!” Wally yelled as he gripped Dick’s collar and tugged him down to eye level. “Dick, I <em>can’t</em> keep up. I will get <em>both </em>of us caught, and then there won’t be anyone to warn the crew. <em>Y</em><em>our </em>crew. Who will all be captured and killed if you do not reach them before they reach the port. Now, <em>go</em>.” Wally shoved Dick away, just as the voices and footsteps grew louder. Wally yelled, “<strong><em>Go!</em></strong>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick spared him one last, panicked, begging glance before he tore off into the dark. Wally felt a part of him being taken with him, but he had no time to ponder it as the Navy troops burst through the clearing. Wally gasped, struggled to his feet, and ran in a different direction, away from Dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear them. He could practically feel them breathing down his neck, but he kept running. Even as the heavy red skirts weighed him down and the corset coiled around him, constricting his breathing. He needed to go as far as he could. The farther he went, the more time Dick had to escape. He just … needed … too…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something struck Wally in the back, and the air in his lungs was gone. He crumpled to the ground, gasping for air, his spine throbbing with pain. That’s when he felt the men come upon him. They grabbed his arms, his shoulders, and pulled him upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you little strumpet, on yer feet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally was breathless; he couldn’t even speak, though, at this point, he couldn't tell if it was from the corset or his own terror choking him anymore. He was trembling, though. He could tell that much as the men surrounded him. Grabbing his hair. Dragging him to his feet. Twisting his arms behind his back painfully, and shackling his wrists in manacles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cried out, he admits it, but in his defense, his back, wrists, and chest ached with pain, and terror was welling up inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the men began to yell and scream at him, to drag him away into the darkness, Wally can see his vision fading. Black invades the corners of his eyes. Due in no small part to the lack of oxygen his lungs were getting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before his consciousness faded completely, his mind briefly pondered two things; How gruesome his fate would be and what would become of Dick. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Plucked Rose Always Withers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Sexual assault, Attempted rape. Please read at your own discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wally awoke in a cell sometime later. He could breathe again, mercifully, but his body still ached, evidence of some rough treatment as he was ever so carefully thrown into his cell. Well, evidently, he must have been somewhat handled, as he was shackled to the wall by his wrists with iron manacles and heavy iron chains. Wally’s heart leaps into his throat, and he looks around. Wherever he is, he’s in a prison of some kind. It’s made of wood panel walls, and thick iron bars were making up several different cells, a few of which were filled with this and that rapscallion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally backed against the wall as the men seemed to realize that he was awake. They whistled, and some made kissy faces at him, making his skin crawl. He pressed his back against the wall and curled in on himself. His breathing stutters. He can feel the eyes on him. The cell was closing in, and the chains seemed to get heavier and heavier. Wally felt cold and hot at the same time, and his skin itched. He wrapped his arms around himself, at least as much as the shackles would allow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how Dick was doing. He hoped that the man managed to get away, and from the courtesy glance Wally gave to all the cells; it appeared that that was the case. He didn’t see Dick in any of them, and that brought him some comfort. Not much, especially given his circumstances, but his sacrifice and the consequences thereof wouldn’t be in vain. At least…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally gulped, looking nervously around his cell, feeling very small. At least he had that. Dick would be fine. Dick’s crew would be fine. Whatever happened to him would probably have happened sometime down the line anyway, but at least he was able to pay Dick back. Depending on how this played out, at least he could exit this world with his debts paid in full, he thought bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>The dress was a bit of a surprise, though</em>, he muses, before tucking the skirts in around him to give him some warmth. The air was chilly, and as he continued to inspect where he was, he could hear the somewhat distant sound of waves crashing against something. The accompanying scent of sea salt and brine followed soon after. It was about this time that he felt the steady rocking of the wood panel floor beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, so he was on a ship. A Navy ship, if he had to make an educated guess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he was arrested. Oh, joy. Looks like it would be the noose for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s head thunked against the wood panel wall behind him, closing his eyes. He was nowhere near as terrified as he should be at the prospect of dying. Though he supposed it had been a very long time coming. He had barely avoided starving when he was fifteen. He’d narrowly avoided death at the hands of his worst clients. He’d even avoided an even narrower death when Dick had the mercy to save him from the raid at the Black Isles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He supposes his luck must have just run out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of his luck running out; He hears the sound of heavy footsteps thudding on the deck above him, heading to the stairs and then descending. Wally gulped when two pairs of polished uniform boots came into view, preceding two armed and uniformed Navy soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone went quiet, the other prisoners stopping whatever they had been doing to either eye them suspiciously or glare outright. Wally himself tried to make himself as small as possible, hoping the soldiers would just pass him by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t small enough, though. They stopped right outside his cell, and one of them pulled out a ring of keys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Lassy,” One of them says as he unlocks the cell door, “Our Captain would like to have a word with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally mutely shook his head as they approached him, grabbing his arms to unlock his cuff and pull him to his feet. They twisted his arms behind his back, and Wally was shoved out of his cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get moving. The Capt’n doesn’t like to wait.” One crooned, gripping his arm to keep him from running away. “And we’d hate to bruise a pretty thing like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally bit his lip but kept his head low as they dragged him along, the other prisoners shouting obscenities at them. He was marched up the stairs, up to the top deck, and eventually to the Captain’s quarters. A few other crewmates were mulling about, glancing at him, winking, some even licking their lips. It all did nothing to soothe the restless bile in his stomach. Fact of the matter is it made it much worse. All he could do was brace himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pushed him up to the door, and one of them knocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers opened the door, and Wally was shoved into the finely furnished room. Inside was an older man seated at an ornate desk, on top of which sat his paperwork and a shiny, well-kept pistol. The two soldiers closed the door and barred his exit while the older man stepped away from his desk and crossed the room to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s heart pounded in his chest, bending his face to the earth, letting his hair obscure it. He could see the officer’s boots, and he could swear his breath stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to my quarters, Miss.” The Captain hums, pulling out a chair. “Would you like to take a seat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally stalled, confused by the question and by being called a lady. However, the shove he receives from behind indicates that this wasn’t a request. The Captain lightly scolds the two soldiers while guiding him into the chair. “Now, gentlemen, you shouldn’t be so rough with a lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally numbly stumbled into the seat. When he looked down at his hand, he could see it shaking. He took a deep breath and straightened up, pushing his fear as low as it could go. His hands wringing in his lap, and his gaze lowered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain sat across from him, pouring himself a cup of tea and idly stirring in some sugar. “Would you like some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-” Wally coughed. Clearing his throat and trying to make his voice lighter, airier. “No, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they thought he was a woman, perhaps he could play it to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, miss…?” The Captain looked at him; eyebrow raised expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally had a brief moment of panic, his brain scrambling to think of a name. “M-Mary...sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Mary. Welcome. You may call me Captain Thomas,” The Captain calmly took a sip from his tea before continuing, “We just wish to ask you about the man we saw you with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A piece of paper was pushed across the desk into his field of vision. It was a wanted poster, bearing the name ‘Nightwing,’ a reward, and a recreation of Dick’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he look like this?” Captain Thomas asked, cooly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally swallowed. He couldn’t lie. He knew the soldiers found them. He knows that they likely got a good look at Dick’s face, but his mind was racing with possible explanations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes. That was him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” The Captain relaxed back in his seat. “Could you tell me more about him? Like what he was doing, or where you were heading?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t rat Dick out. He couldn’t endanger Dick’s whole crew, not after everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Thomas’s lips dipped into a frown. “Is something the matter, Miss Mary?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Captain asked you a question, wench!” One of the soldiers shouted until Captain Thomas held a hand up to silence him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and explained, “ This man is somewhat of interest to us, and it is in your best interest to tell us what you know. Unless, of course, you prefer the comforts of the brig.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an edge in the Captain’s voice. Razor-sharp, like a knife blade. Cutting, ruthless, and cold. The threat was very evident in the air. Wally swallowed. He had to say <em>something</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I...I don’t know where he was going. I...I didn’t even know his name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Thomas’s brow furrows in frustration. “I am not in the mood for games, young lady, and lying won’t help you. You better hurry up and tell me the <em>truth</em>, or I’ll have half a mind to lock you back in your cell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the truth!” Wally exclaimed, a little too loud and too eager to sound innocent. His voice nearly broke, cracking from the need to dip back down into its tenor. He withered under the glares of the soldiers, their expressions eerily familiar to one he dreaded from so long ago. He took a moment to calm down before continuing his charade. “He didn’t tell me where he was going, and he didn’t give me his real name. He … He just…” Wally swallowed. At least this lie would be something he was familiar with. “...He offered me money to accompany him to his destination. Didn’t tell me where it was, but he promised payment on arrival...I didn’t ask any questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air in the room went still. He could sense the fury emanating from the soldiers behind him, but the Captain himself seemed to calm. Even pondering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turned to the men at the door, waving them off. “You both are excused. I can handle it from here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men looked at each other, confused. “Sir, are you sure-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain sent them a warning glare, and Wally heard the door open and shut. A pit of dread planting itself in his stomach as Captain Thomas set the teacup aside and stood. Wally had to suppress a shiver as he started to circle him like a damn shark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you were merely acquaintances, and he never told you anything, is that right, Miss Mary?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally could swear the temperature in the room seemed to drop, but perhaps that was him. He was shaking, but he couldn’t tell if that was the temperature or because he was suddenly filled with the sensation that something was very, very <em>wrong</em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Sir. I swear. He approached me in town and offered me money to come with him. We were just…” Wally trailed off, licking his dry, cracked lips. “...we didn’t exactly have any time to talk about his personal life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Captain Thomas paused behind the chair. A hand rests on it, just above Wally’s head. “And did you see any other people with the fugitive, specifically another young man with red hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No...he was alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain hummed, pausing to digest this information. Then he circled back around, returning to his seat. “Well, Miss Mary, it appears you were just caught up in all this nasty business. My apologies for all the fuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally didn’t respond, his heart quivering in his chest. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, but for some reason, it just...wouldn’t…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given how much of an inconvenience all of this has been for you and for us.” That last part was tinged with just a hint of irritation and malice, but the Captain continued, “perhaps we could be of assistance in escorting you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m sure that isn’t necessary.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I insist.” Captain Thomas approached him again, towering over Wally where he sat. “After all, a lady shouldn’t be out so late on her own. Especially so far from home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can-” Wally was cut off by a hand settling on his shoulder. His bare shoulder. Where it clamped down and used its thumb to stroke the soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally went rigid; he choked on his breath. Oh, he should have seen this coming. He should have known better. They wouldn’t have simply executed him for his involvement or let him go, oh no. It was never as easy as that. Wally was nearly overwhelmed by nausea that surged up inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d like, I will happily allow you to travel in comfort back home in exchange for … a  service.” The Captain crooned as Wally fought down the urge to vomit when the man leaned over and smelled his hair. “Hmmm, I must admit you are a lovely young woman, Miss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally couldn’t help it. His revulsion would not allow him to continue to sit there. He jumped from the chair, away from the Captain and his hands. “<em>No!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room went quiet for a moment as the two men stared at each other, Wally in terror and Captain Thomas in utter shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally swallowed, trembling where he stood. “N-No...thank you, sir. I...I promise I can manage on my ow-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally is cut off by a sharp slap to the face, causing him to tumble to the floor, clutching his cheek and nursing a bleeding lip. Wally looked up, eyes wide with fear as the Captain loomed menacingly over his crumpled form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Thomas glowered down at him while unbuttoning the top few buttons of his uniform. “Forgive me, Miss Mary, but last I checked whores don’t say no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time seems to stop for Wally as every single warning, every single bad experience, every single regrettable choice he had to make over the course of his life crashed down on top of him, as well as 800 pounds of terror. Then suddenly everything was moving too fast again. The Captain descended on top of him, prompting Wally to scream. Not knowing why, especially when the only help he would receive was that of other soldiers. This man's subordinates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Captain Thomas tried to rip off his skirts, Wally gripped his wrists, wrestling with the Captain as much as his corset, dress, and terror would allow. He supposed that his one benefit was that he was not, in fact, a woman. He could actually hold his own against the man on top of him far better than any of his female counterparts could—much to Captain Thomas’s surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked both surprised and infuriated when Wally gritted his teeth and started to push back. Clawing, tearing, biting what he could. Eventually, he caught Captain Thomas’ wrists in a bone-breaking grip and forced his hands off him. Thomas managed to break free one of his hands and used it to grip the bodice on his dress and <em>tears</em>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally gasps and lets go, covering his bare chest, but Thomas has already jumped away from him as if he was made of fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...You’re a man!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally scrambled backward, trying in vain to hold the torn front of his dress as he made a rush for the door. Only for his hair to be gripped and yanked on, knocking him off balance again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...You <em>deviant</em>. You sick, perverted bastard!” Thomas roared, and he started to drag Wally back into the center of the room, back toward the desk which, and the loaded pistol that lay upon it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The color drains from Wally’s face, and the world seems to slow again. This is it. This is how he goes out, not even with the noose, but with a bullet to the head. Bloody, brutal, but mercifully quick. This should have been a relief. He wouldn’t suffer from starvation, interrogation, or a botched execution. However, Wally was not comforted. He was far from comforted. Whatever calm or composure he had was gone; perhaps it was the adrenaline now pumped into his blood mixed with his frazzled and already panicked mind. </span>
  <span>All he knew was that every self-preservation instinct he had, every will to live, even his human fear of the unknown prompted him to fight. To fly. To run. To do anything and everything he could to keep from quietly going into the waiting jaws of death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is what led the sword strapped to the Captain's hip to catch his eye. Dick’s lessons flashed through his mind, and he snatched up the intricately crafted hilt, his grip ironclad as if he were clinging to a lifeline. It shocked Captain Thomas into stopping just long enough for Wally to get his legs to work, dually shoving Thomas away and drawing the sword from the scabbard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring into the Captain’s eyes, wide in equal measure with bewilderment, anger, and disgust, Wally felt himself pause as well. It was not the first time he had seen those eyes or that expression. He had lived with it for more than half his life. It lingered behind his closed eyelids, framed by rusty copper hair, and age lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It filled Wally with anger. Burning, churning, frothing anger. He was so *sick* of those eyes and how they made him feel. He was sick of the feeling of his skin crawling. He was *disgusted* by men like the one in front of him who felt entitled to his body, but at the same time, hated him for what he was and what he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, just a moment, Wally saw red, and the red forced him to surge forward, towards the Captain, and plunge the sword down. There is scraping, a cry, a scream, and a very uncomfortably wet sound amidst the red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only when the red had cleared was Wally's </span>
  <span>intent made plain to him, in the form of the Captain, on the ground, with his own sword embedded in his chest. His eyes were wide and somewhat glazed over while a trickle of red, dark dark red, dripped from the corner of his mouth. The same shade of red that now bloomed and stained the cotton and polyester fabric that made up his coat and undershirt. The dark blue of the coat turned pitch black with the added pigment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally pulled the sword out, leaving the Captain to bleed, choking on his own blood, his lungs heaving from exertion. Wally backs against the wall, trying to get a hold of his shaky breathing. Then he looked to the door, eyes wild, desperate, but determined. He breaks for it, throwing the door open, and runs down to the gangplank, leading to the docks. Where he would go after that, he had no clue, but he wanted to get as far away as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fear and anger seem to make him superhuman or less caring of consequences. Even when a soldier had rushed out onto the gangplank to stop him, all he responded with was a quick slash across the man's torso with his sword, causing the man to choke and fall into the briny ocean beneath. Meanwhile, Wally was free to run down the docks and make a break for the town, somewhere he could hide, where he could escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t pay any mind to the shouts of alarm coming from the ship behind him, nor did he care for the sound of pursuing footfalls, the clatter of the polished uniform boots. Wally didn’t care if they wanted him back; they were going to have to shoot him because he was not going back to their brig. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just made it to the seaside town when he heard the first shot go out. A metal ball embeds itself in the brick Wally runs past, splintering the stone. His heart jumps, but he doesn’t stop; he runs into the town center and finds an alley to hide in, just as the soldiers follow in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fan out! Find her and bring her back. Do not let her get away!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally swallowed and sunk into the shadows, sword held out in front of him, praying that they wouldn’t see him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear their footsteps approaching.  He could hear them talk. He could hear their approach over the blood rushing in his ears. His knuckles turn white from how hard he was clutching the sword's handle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was prepared to fight. He was prepared to die. But he was not going to go down quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or, at least, that had been the plan, but that plan did not come to fruition when a hand clamps on his mouth and an arm drags him into a small alcove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally shouts, which was muffled by the hand, and bucking in the strange persons hold so that he could free himself and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Wally, stop, it’s me!!</em>” A familiar voice from behind him hisses, and Wally freezes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no way, he couldn’t be-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick spun him around so Wally could look at the dark-haired man, who looked equal parts relieved and concerned. Concern which quickly turned to anger as he took in Wally’s disheveled appearance. He pulled Wally properly into his arms and started to look him over. “What happened? Why is your dress torn?” His eyes widen when he gets a good look at Wally’s face, namely the bleeding lip and freshly bruising cheek. Dick gently takes his cheek into his palm, inspecting it tenderly. “Who hurt you? Wally, <em>what happened? What did they do?</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally doesn’t respond. He couldn’t. His air was strangled in his lungs from his need to laugh or cry or both. So instead, he buries his face in Dick’s neck, his shoulders shaking as he clings to the pirate. The aches and pains he received over the last couple of days hit him full force and sapped him of his vitality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick held him back, holding him securely in his arm as they waited for the soldiers to pass them by, the pirate with his pistol out and ready to shoot any unfortunate navy men who happened to stumble across them. He let Wally get it out in the meantime, likely knowing that the redhead was in no shape to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Wally wasn’t, not while he was on the emotional rollercoaster he was on. Everything was fading except for himself and Dick and them being together. Dick was here. <em>He was here</em>. Dick had come back for him against all odds or reason. He supposed he found that funny, or at least he would if he could dissect and isolate any of the emotions he was currently feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In little more than a whisper, Wally says to Dick, “You’re crazy.  Absolutely mad. Why the hell are you here? You could get caught and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And nothing worse than what you’ve been dealing with all night. We’ll be fine. I’ve already told the crew, and we’re going to get out of here. Just breathe. It’s going to be alright, Wally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally briefly doesn’t believe him. Mostly because he was too achy, too drained, and too distressed to feel like anything would ever be alright. However, then he feels Dick comb his fingers through his red hair. He relaxes. He buries his face into Dick’s neck as the soldiers pass them over, the thumps of their uniform boots fading away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally wasn’t much aware of what happened after that. He was too busy clinging to Dick and waiting for this dreadful night to be over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Changing Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wally was, by far, the most reserved he’d ever been after they had returned to the ship. The long sleeves of the shirt Dick loaned him were tugged above his wrists, and he laced up the neckline of the collar as high as it would go. Moreover, he catches himself tugging at the sleeves or the fabric when he feels it’s too short. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rarely spent any time anywhere he wasn’t required to be. He was typically in the kitchen, the infirmary, or in Dick’s room. Any of his tasks that required him to go anywhere else on the ship were done quickly so he could return to his solitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke to few and made his time with other crew members as brief as possible, and to those who went out of their way to get his attention, Wally typically snapped at them, not wanting to entertain their fancies. Their advances were not welcome in his sleep-deprived state and aggravating his on and off headache and nausea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things that Dick was beginning to notice as the days wore on. The man would come to check on him wherever he could, and at the end of the day, when they went to bed, Dick would ask him how he was doing and if he wanted to talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally always had the same response. “I’m doing well. It’s okay. Let’s just go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally could tell that he made Dick grow more and more anxious, but that soon became the least of his concerns. For, as Dick’s concern grew, so did Bruce’s ire. Something that was quick to become a daily irritation for the red-headed man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was rarely a time where these two men wouldn’t cross paths, which was why not even dumping out the waste from the kitchen was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally had just dumped the foul-smelling sludge overboard when he heard the growingly familiar sound of a certain pair of heavy footfalls approaching. He grits his teeth but manages to mutter out, “G’afternoon, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“West” The footfalls stop. Wally swallows down his urge to groan, but never-the-less he turned to face the older, more experienced sailor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, adding to the already growing visage of disapproval on his face. Wally summoned every ounce of patience and calm he had in his body and corrected, “Can I help you, <em>sir</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Making yourself less of a nuisance would be a start.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...dare I ask what you mean by that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My first mate, my son, goes running off twice for the first time since I’ve taken him in, and both of them I can trace back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s teeth start to grind, but he pulls his mouth into a thin, tight-lipped grimace. “I can’t control what Richard does, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you certainly don’t seem to discourage any of his rash decisions. What the two of you do in your spare time is your business, but it shouldn’t be leaving Dick’s quarters. I don’t need my son constantly thinking with his second head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s fists clench around the iron wrap of the bucket. “I don’t encourage or discourage him because he is a grown-ass man, and I have about as much control over him as you do. What he does is <em>his</em> business. If you have such a damn problem with his conduct, why don’t you beat him again instead of blaming me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce snarls low in his throat. “Do <em>not</em> tell me what to do with my son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes squint, and he leans into Bruce’s face. “Then don’t tell <em>me</em> what to do with your son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, swallowing down the itch to spit in Bruce’s face, Wally stormed away, bucket in hand. Muttering to himself, “Frankly, as long as he doesn’t turn out like his father, he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce turns back on Wally, “You have some opinions on me as a father, boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only as any man on this earth who has one would,” Wally glares at the captain over his shoulder, “ And believe me, if my father is any form of measurement, you, by far, are not measuring up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…<em>Captain</em> Rudolph West. And believe me, the two of you are practically two sides of the same damn-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t even let him finish. He grabbed Wally by the collar of his shirt and seemed ready to tear into the young man. Right up until Kate and Dick came flying from the wings and started pulling the two of them apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce! Stop it, let him go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally! Enough!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them were pulled apart, and while Kate began to reem into Bruce, Dick pulled Wally towards the lower decks, away from the rest of the crew’s prying eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally pulled against Dick, wanting to go back and finish what he had started, but Dick was much stronger than Wally ever gave him credit for. The man was basically able to hoist him over his shoulder and carry him back to his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally was ready to push his way out the door, up until Dick slammed the door behind them and turned on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally, what the <em>hell</em> has gotten into you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Me??</em> How about you ask what’s gotten into that ape you call a Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em><strong>WHAT???</strong></em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick gawks, taken aback by the irate and visibly shaking redhead. Wally’s fists are clenched, his knuckles white from the tension. His teeth grinding, and his breathing stuttered. The rage that had been stoked in his body burned him alive from the inside, and everyone seemed to be putting wood on the fire, Dick included. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first mate visibly cools it, sitting on his own confusion and irritation because he knows that his temper will not mix with Wally’s well and that the outcome would undoubtedly be explosive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, as was typical of a man who bore so much of the responsibility for what goes on aboard the Dark Knight, Dick straightens up and speaks with a voice as cool as a sea breeze, but with the unyielding tone of the tide. “Wally, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go off on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that. Ever. Bruce has punished people for less.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I wouldn’t if he didn’t blame <em>me</em> for everything <em>you</em> do-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason I was even talking to Bruce was because he needed to tell me how I need to stop being a bad influence on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Dick stop. He forces his lips into a tight line. “I … I didn’t know that Bruce was putting the blame on you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course, you didn’t. After all, if there’s any trouble on a ship, it’s obviously the whore’s fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick choked and sputtered out, “ Wha- Wait, Wally, that is <em>not</em> what I mean, lad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it’s the opinion you jumped on, isn’t it!” Wally shouted, pushing Dick out of his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick, shaken and losing control of the situation, grabbed Wally’s arm. “Lad, wait-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s joints locked up, and he froze. Dick instantly loosened his grip, sensing an error, but it seemed to be a realization made too late. Wally turned to glare at him. “What? Not done yelling at me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that's not what I-  that wasn't-  "Dick stutters before taking a breath and stating calmly, "Bruce's behavior was not acceptable nor just. He cannot hold you accountable for my actions, but you still can't go off on him. At the end of the day, he is the Captain. I'll go talk to him but please, in the meantime, try to keep out of his hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally glared at him, and Dick knew that this would not suffice, but even still, he did nothing when Wally jerked his arm out of Dick’s grip.  "Keep him away from me, and that will not be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally storms off with his bucket without another word. Dick watches him go a knot in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead hadn't been well the last couple days.  It was obvious enough to Dick.  In the way that Wally carried himself, guarded, wary, and … repulsed, the first mate had seen it. He saw the weary look in Wally's eyes. He saw how he tugged at his clothes. He even saw the brief light of fear dash in the man's green eyes every time a crew member got just a bit too close. The behaviors only seem to get worse as time went on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in addition to this, Dick could not get that night out of his head. He had been running on a hope and a prayer that Wally was there. That he was safe or at least unharmed. A far cry from coming true,  but he still hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his guiding stars credit, they had answered part of that prayer, but only part. While Wally had been alive when he came running into town, he was far from unharmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words could not describe the rage that had flown in Dick's veins at seeing Wally's torn dress, his busted lip, or bruised cheek. The pirate was unable to ask much when he brought Wally back. The man was nearly unresponsive, and he kept clinging to Dick's clothes as the man undressed him to check any wounds, and changing him into new clothes had been an ordeal all on its own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick did his best to give Wally space and make him comfortable in the days after, hoping that once the man was on steady footing, he would be able to talk. However, it has been nearly a week, and this did not happen. Wally's temper was growing worse, and the man more hostile. Dick didn't know what to do, and he had a sinking feeling that he was running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighs, thinking of what he can do before having an epiphany and making a note to visit Alfred later. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally may as well have been trying to burrow through the floor with how hard he was scrubbing. However, Leslie's tonic was not easy to get out of the polished wooden floor in his defense. At the very least, he had something to vent his frustration out on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leslie herself had to leave for the brig, replacing the materials she lost in the spill. Wally didn’t mind too much, but he missed the presence of her company. Her stoic and straightforward personality was a comfort for the raging fire that was Wally's temper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, a task was a good enough distraction, and with no one to harass him, Wally steadily found his temper cooling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least, up until the quartermaster stepped in, carrying a bundle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“West? You in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally looked up at the redheaded woman and stood. “Aye, I’m here. Did you need something...Ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not particularly, just dropping a couple of things off for you.” She replies, setting the bundle onto a nearby bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” Wally says with caution as he approaches, eyeing the bundle with suspicion. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate unfolded the bundle, revealing the crimson dress that had been stripped from him the night he’d been brought back to the ship, the tear in the front repaired. Resting on top of it was the saber Wally stole, equipped with a new scabbard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally felt something akin to a lead ball drop into his stomach at seeing the items. A nervous sweat broke out on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a lovely dress, and the sword is of excellent quality. I figured you would have liked to have them back. You could probably sell the dress, or you could keep it if you want. And you could keep the sword to keep practicing with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...thank you.” Wally gave the items a cursory glance, “...How did you fix the dress? It was torn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, but it was torn on the seam, which was much easier to fix.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...Did you fix it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, an old trick of my own from a life I no longer lead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I suppose I should thank you...and apologies for lashing out at your captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate shrugged. “Eh, don’t worry about it. I know there’s plenty of cases where Bruce deserved it. Plus, I know it probably hasn’t been easy for you since you and Dick came back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What...What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate gave Wally a knowing look. “I’ve been around the bend once or twice, lad. There are only so many things I can associate with a torn dress, a busted lip, and a bruised cheek.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s hand drifts up to the discolored, yellowish skin of his cheek. He chews on the inside of it from nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate put a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t press you, love, but I just want to say I’m glad you gave that bastard what he deserved. At least if the blood I had to clean off the sword was anything to go by.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally doesn’t reply and just nods, before bundling up the items again. “Thank you, again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem…take care of yourself, Wally, and come talk to me, Leslie or Alfred if you need to. I know that stuff like this can mess with your head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...see you around, Kate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate nods and leaves Wally alone again. The man standing there, watching her go before his eyes drift back down to the bundle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cold washed over him, and three images passed through his mind, The captain above him, the captain <em>on top of him</em>, and then the captain below him, drenched in crimson. Crimson, dripping out of his mouth, dripping off the end of the blade Wally held. The blade that had been cleaned and returned to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally clenched his jaw and returned to work, trying to chase the images from his mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally returned to Dick’s quarters after the sun had set, dress and sword in hand. He looked around the room, wondering where he could even store it before he just sighed and pushed them both under his side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, he sits on the edge of the bed, pulling off his shirt and hoping to be asleep before Dick comes in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hope that was in vain, as the first mate slipped into the room, just as Wally was pulling the sheet back. Wally didn’t see him at first until the man quietly called out his name. “Wally? You just getting in, lad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally jumped a bit, not expecting the sudden presence, before responding. “Yeah, Leslie had a bit of an accident this afternoon, so I got caught up helping her, and I still had to help Alfred with the supper clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick crossed the room, sitting on the other side of the bed. “It sounds like you had a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No longer than any of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so…” Dick paused for a moment before he pulled out a well-worn, half-empty bottle. “But there is one thing that I enjoy after a particularly hard day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally eyed the bottle with interest, but his tone held caution. “Won’t your captain be angry if he finds out you’re stealing dregs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stealing if the cook himself gave it to me. Besides, it was an already open bottle. Alfred was done using it.” Dick stares at the bottle, thinking for a moment, before looking up at Wally, hopeful. “Though...it would be nice to share it with someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally was ready to refuse, wanting just to sleep, but Dick’s hopeful face...made him feel warm, and something inside him melted. Plus, the promise of booze helped to sweeten the pot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally scooted onto the bed, right next to Dick. The pirate grinned and passed him the bottle. Wally leaned back against the bed and took a large swig; his nose scrunched up at the taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitter?” Dick asked with a chuckle as he took the bottle and a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strong.” Wally coughed, the burn in his throat settling. “Admittingly, I’m mostly used to wine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, wine is sweeter, much like you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally blushed, but still took another sip when Dick offered the bottle again, the drink calming his nerves. A warm, tingling feeling spreading through his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t exactly been all that sweet as of late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I also know that on my worst days, I’m not exactly the most dashing.” Dick passed the bottle back, stretching out on the bed. “...How have you been, by the way? I know Bruce, and you don’t work well, but I know he isn’t the only thing that set you off. Have you been...alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As well as I can. Bruce might grind my gears, but Alfred, Leslie, Kate, and...well, you aren’t on my ass. It helps.” Wally sipped the liquor, ignoring the burn in his throat in favor of the numbing sensation the liquor brought him. He chuckles to himself, filled with a light sense of nostalgia. Drinking to numb the disgust, the anger, the fear. If he feels warm and tingly, it makes the feeling of hands go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally handed the bottle back. Dick paused before he drank. “...How’s your cheek healing up? And your lip?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re fine, Dick. Cheek still looks like a paint splatter, but it’s clearing up now. I barely feel it anymore.” Wally watches as Dick drinks to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. What about...everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in a bad way when we found you. You were…” Dick presses his lips together in a thin line. “...I just...was wondering if you were okay. You were shaken up when I brought you back. Not that I can blame you.” Dick drifts off before tentatively asking, “Did...Did that bastard...hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally knew what he was asking but just took a swig of the bitter drink and shook his head. “No...He tried, but…” Wally stopped to give a bitter laugh. “Well...He noticed a couple things wrong with my anatomy and was suddenly not interested anymore. Navy officers are such prudes in the most hypocritical of ways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t respond, not even moving to take another drink. He did, however, reach down and slowly take Wally’s hand in his free one, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you are safe, Wally. For however much that is worth. I … I was incredibly worried about you when you told me to leave you behind. It was the only thing I could think about when I went to warn the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally felt his cheeks grow warm, his heart fluttering in his chest. He eyed Dick, his gaze wary but fond. “...Thank you. For sharing this with me and for...everything else. I know I haven’t exactly been the easiest to deal with as of late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let it burden you too much. I’ve got plenty of experience with grumpy sailors who are angry at the world for one reason or another. I certainly can’t hold what happened to you against you, especially when it saved the crew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally bit on his lower lip, but scooted closer to Dick. “Still...I do think my behavior was a little out of line...at least with you.” The man’s hand drifts up, pressing against Dick’s chest and toying with the collar of Dick’s shirt. “I am sorry, <em>Captain</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick froze, the bottle frozen to his lips before he slowly brought it down. The man swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Then, much to Wally’s surprise, he takes his hand and puts it down. “It is getting late, and the bottle’s pretty much dry. We should be getting some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh. Are you sure-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dick said with finality, putting the bottle on the floor, “Good night Wally.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Dick pulled up the blanket and rolled over. Leaving Wally dumbstruck and, somewhere in the deepest parts of his heart, a little hurt. Wally watched Dick, silently hoping he’d change his mind, but when the pirate showed no signs of moving, he reluctantly laid down and rolled over away from him. His intoxicated mind running through the possibilities of why Dick had so abruptly turned him down until it came to one conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That Dick no longer desired him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>